Nihil est ut erat! Nichts ist mehr wie es war!
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Eine Flucht die nicht verläuft wie geplant da Voldemort ihn haben will. Eine Welt die dadurch ihr Gesicht wohl auf ewig verändert. Story sehr OOC, ebenso einige Personen OOC sind, Characterdeath.
1. Prolog 1

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Prolog**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

Zu sagen das Harry in schlechter Verfassung war, wäre stark untertrieben, er saß seit Tagen einfach nur auf dem Boden seines Zimmer im Ligusterweg in einer Ecke.

An die Wand gelehnt saß er da und starrte von dort aus aus dem nicht ganz verhangenen Fenster in den Himmel hinauf.

Sein derzeit verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen das er schlechte Laune hatte, doch das wäre mit Sicherheit die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends gewesen.

Er verfluchte in Gedanken sich selber, die meisten seiner Freunde, seine Feinde, einfach das ganze verdammte Leben.

Etwas mehr als zwei Wochen war es jetzt schon her das er Sirius, seinen Paten, an diesen Verdammten Bogen im Ministerium verloren hatte, ohne das er etwas tun konnte.

Seine Trauer hatte nach seinem Gefühl eine ganze Ewigkeit angehalten, doch inzwischen war sie so gut wie verflogen, ebenso wie der endlose Strom an Tränen den er vergossen hatte.

Mit dem beginn seiner schlechten Laune und dem verfliegen seiner Trauer war dafür etwas anderes über ihn gekommen, Klarheit.

Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu lichten und er begann vieles in einem völlig neuen Licht zu sehen.

Es kam Harry vor als wäre er bis jetzt völlig Blind, Taub und vollkommen Gedankenlos durch diese Welt gewandert.

Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte er deswegen auch hier gesessen und hatte nachgedacht, über sein bisheriges Leben, seine Freunde, seine erlebten Abenteuer, und seine mögliche Zukunft aufgrund seines bisherigen Lebens.

Egal wie er es dann drehte und wendete, jede Mögliche Zukunft die er sich versuchte auszumalen gefiel ihm nicht.

Da er aber inzwischen nicht wirklich mehr wusste was er tun sollte, ließ er seinen Blick durch das karge Zimmer wandern bis ihm einige Bücher unter dem Bett ins Auge fielen.

Mit einem eher Lustlosen Griff, zog Harry die Bücher unter seinem Bett hervor, er hatte sie bei seinem letzten Besuch in Sirius Haus aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen und dann nicht mehr angerührt seit dem.

Doch jetzt begann er sie zu Lesen, und je weiter er kam, umso interessanter wurde es für ihn.

Er arbeitete die Bücher regelrecht im Akkord durch, und je mehr er las, umso mehr veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Tag wurde von der Nacht verdrängt und wich dann wieder dem Tag, das wiederholte sich drei mal.

Nachdem er dann zu ende gelesen hatte, dachte er nur noch mehr nach auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für seine Zukunft.

So viel er dann auch nachgedacht hatte, er fand nur eine einzige Lösung, und er war sich bewusst das es eine sehr folgenschwere Entscheidung beinhalten würde wenn er diese Lösung anstreben würde.

Einige Minuten starrte er erneut in den blauen Himmel bevor er nickte und sich dann erhob, er schwankte deutlich, hatte kein Gefühl in seinen Beinen vom Sitzen und musste sich deshalb jetzt an der wand abstützen.

Er musste zum Schreibtisch, deswegen stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schwankte zu dem alten abgenutzten Schreibtisch seines Cousins.

Schnell hatte er dort einige sehr deutliche Zeilen geschrieben und band diese Nachricht dann an das Bein seiner treuen Hedwig.

„Diese Nachricht ist für den alten Mann, für Dumbledore. Wenn du die Nachricht überbracht hast möchte ich das du zu Hermine fliegst. Sie wird von da an deine Herrin sein." flüsterte der Junge und sofort begann die strahlend weiße Eule wild mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen und versuchte mit ihrem Schnabel die Nachricht von ihrem Bein zu reißen, doch Harry hinderte sie daran.

„Nein Hedwig, meine Schöne Hedwig, so ist es das Beste. Wo ich hingehen kannst du mich nicht begleiten. Bei Hermine wird es dir gut gehen. Bitte sei ihr so treu wie du es auch mir immer warst." flüsterte er und streichelte ihr dabei durch ihr Gefieder.

Hedwig schmiegte sich an ihn während Harry sie zum Fenster trug, die Eule Schuhuhte noch einmal sehr traurig bevor sie in den Himmel des Tages aufstieg.

„Der erste Schritt ist getan, doch viele liegen noch vor mir." murmelte der schwarzhaarige und holte dann Sirius Zauberstab aus seinem Versteck unter dem Bett.

Er hatte den Stab nach dem Kampf im Ministerium aufgelesen, er konnte ihn dort nicht einfach liegen lassen.

Zum Glück wie er nun sagen musste, denn nur wegen dem Stab konnte sein rasch aufgestellter Plan klappen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck schwang er den Stab und begann.

**##############**

Im Grimmauldplatz herrschte eine sehr bedrückende Stimmung, sie lag schwer in der Luft und raubte vielen oft den Atem.

Es war früher Abend, und in der Küche waren heute die Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Hermine Granger, Minerva McGonnagall, Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore versammelt.

Remus sah von allen am fertigsten aus, sein Gesicht sah eingefallen aus, und er war noch blasser als Snape, seine Augen wirkten Stumpf und Leer.

Geredet wurde seit Tagen immer nur das nötigste, selbst unter den Jugendlichen.

Ron verkroch sich in seinem Raum, eben so Ginny, Hermine hingegen schloss sich in der Bibliothek ein was oft von Molly Weasley kritisiert wurde.

Das stille Abendessen wurde dann jedoch durch das Schlagen von Flügeln unterbrochen, als eine strahlend Weiße Eule in die Küche schwebte und vor dem Direktor auf dem Tisch landete.

„Hedwig!" erklang es kollektiv in der Küche und alle starrten den geflügelten Boten an.

Vorsichtig nahm Dumbledore dem sehr deutlich nervösen Vogel die Nachricht ab, kaum das er das getan hatte flatterte Hedwig zu Hermine und ließ sich auf dessen Schulter nieder und schmiegte sich an das Mädchen, dabei stieß der Vogel mehr als traurige Laute aus.

Keinem am Tisch entging dieses Verhalten, und während Hermine versuchte die traurige Eule durch Streicheleinheiten zu beruhigen entfaltete Albus Dumbledore die Nachricht und las sie, und mit einem mal sackte er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen mit einem Gesicht als wenn die Welt untergegangenen ist.

„Albus?" fragte Minerva und eilte an dessen Seite.

„Was steht in der Nachricht Minerva?" fragte Tonks hingegen und die Professorin nahm die Nachricht in die Hand.

Sie las sie und begann zu zittern, ebenso wie Dumbledore verlor sie jegliche Farbe im Gesicht und musste sich am Tisch festhalten damit sie nicht umfiel.

„Dumbledore, ihr Krieg, den sie und Riddle auf meinem Rücken und dem der anderen Menschen ausgetragen haben ist mir völlig Egal. Ebenso wie mir diese Prophezeiung egal ist, denn ich glaube absolut nicht an sie. Ich lasse mir nicht länger mein Leben vorschreiben. Von mir aus gehen sie mit ihren idealen und Ideen unter, aber mich, ihre Lebende Waffe haben sie hiermit auf ewig Verloren." las Minerva dann nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte mit zitternder Stimme vor.

Der Laute Aufschrei der in dem Moment durch die Küche ging, kam von Molly Weasley und ihrer Tochter Ginny die beide Ohnmächtig auf den Tisch sanken und in ihren Essen landete, Remus hingegen rutschte stumm mit sich verdrehenden Augen einfach von seinem Stuhl.

Tonks kreischte auf und eilte dem Werwolf sofort zu Hilfe während alle anderen nur geschickt da saßen, selbst der sonst so kühle Tränkemeister.


	2. Prolog 2 Chronologie

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**#+#+#**

**Prolog 2 - Chronologie der Zeit zwischen dem Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel.**

**#+#+#**

**Ein Jahr nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Das letzte Jahr war für das Magische Groß Britannien sehr ruhig gewesen, es war als wenn die Welt den Atem angehalten hätte seit dem Tag "Des Verrates", welcher als dieser in die Geschichtsbücher einging.

Als sich der Tag Des Verrates zum ersten mal neu näherte, trat jedoch Albus Dumbledore erneut in das Licht, neben ihm der neue Auserwählte Neville Longbottem, welcher erklärte das er alles tun würde um die Seite des Lichts zum Sieg zu führen.

Voldemort führte ein Ritual durch um Harry Potter in seine Gewalt zu bringen und so der Magischen Welt einen vernichtenden Schlag zu versetzen, doch das Ritual versagte.

**Drei Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Die Magische Welt von Groß Britannien lag immer mehr in Trümmern, Kämpfe waren an der Tagesordnung, und doch steckte der Krieg irgendwie fest.

Dreizehn Monate nach dem Verrat wurde Cornelius Fudge bei einem Überfall durch Todesser getötet, Amelia Bones die danach die höchste Instanz des Ministeriums war, übernahm die Leitung des Englischen Ministeriums für Magie.

Vierzehn Monate nach dem Verrat wird Severus Snape als Doppelspion von Lucius Malfoy enttarnt und an den dunklen Lord verraten, er wird schwer gefoltert und dann halb Tot mit abgetrennten Gliedern liegen gelassen, jedoch verliert sich danach seine Spur, ein Leichnam wird nicht gefunden.

Zwei Jahre nach dem Verrat Heirateten Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger und führten eine nach außen hin schöne Ehe, aber innen war sie belastete durch die Vergangenheit und den fortlaufenden Krieg.

Neville trainierte Tag ein Tag aus und wurde immer mehr zu einem zweiten Moody.

Der dunkle Lord Voldemort sah sich nach dem Verschwinden seines Nemesis bereits als großer Sieger, doch die letzten drei Jahre zeigten ihm das es doch nicht so einfach werden würde.

Seine Entscheidung die er auf Grund dessen traf, verändert dann alles, denn er gab die Anweisung gegen alles und jeden schonungslos vorzugehen.

Und während der dunkle Lord sich dem Studium seiner ältesten Bücher widmete, schlugen die Todesser nun mit ungeahnter härte zu und entfachten einen wahren Sturm des Schreckens und der Gewalt.

Einundzwanzig Monate nach dem Verrat sterben Percy Weasley und Kingsley Shaklebott bei einem Angriff auf das Ministerium für Magie, welcher aber mit mühe zurück geschlagen werde konnte.

**Fünf Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Das Gesicht der Welt hatte sich gewaltig gewandelt, die Magische Welt wurde durch die Aktionen der Todesser ans Licht gezerrt und wurde so der ganzen Welt offenbart.

Die Folgen dieser Aktionen waren wirklich verehrend.

In allen Teilen der Welt krochen die Schwarzmagier aus ihren Löchern und strebten mehr Macht an, und stürzten die Erde damit in eine ganz neue Art von Weltkrieg.

Filius Flickwick kommt bei einem Auftrag für den Orden in Ägypten ums Leben als er vom Ägyptischen Muggel Militär entdeckt wurde.

**Sechs Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Die Welt liegt immer mehr in Trümmern, die nichtmagische Welt griff zum Einsatz von Massenvernichtungswaffen, nur der Einsatz von Magie verhinderte das die Erde als radioaktiver Lebloser Wüstenball endete.

Voldemort schloss indessen sein vor drei Jahren begangenes Studium ab und kündigte seinen Todessen an das er das Gesicht der Welt verändern würde und seinen ärgsten Feind damit schwer treffen würde.

Gleichzeitig begann auch Albus Dumbledore damit sich auf einen großen Zauber vorzubereiten.

In der Schweiz übernimmt die Nation der Kobolde nach und nach das Bankensystem und das Land.

Seamus Finnigen stirbt bei einem Todesserangriff während er eine nicht magische Familie beschützte.

**Sieben Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Ein von langer Hand geplantes, und sehr schwieriges Ritual des dunklen Lords wurde durch das Eingreifen von Kämpfern des Ministeriums gestört, was jedoch schwere folgen für die ganze Welt hatte.

Überall auf der Welt öffneten sich Risse zur Welt der Dämonen und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen, welche auf die Erde schwemmten, regelrecht einfielen.

Bei einem der ersten Kämpfe mit Dämonen verliert Arthur Weasley sein linkes Bein, er überlebt und trägt seit dem eine Protese.

Remus Lupin meistert nach Jahren der Eigenforschung als erster Werwolf eine selbst ausgelöste Werwolfverwandlung und hat dabei die volle Kontrolle.

Kurz nach diesem Ereignis erschuf Albus Dumbledore in einem riesigen Akt Magischer Anstrengung den großen Hadrianswall und den kleineren Antoninuswall neu und trennte so Schottland an zwei Stellen von England.

Dumbledore verkündetet etwas später das dies nur der erste Schritt in einem Plan von ihm sei.

Luna Lovegood verschwindet nach einem Besuch bei Ron und Hermine Weasley, einen Monat später wurde sie in Irland gesehen, danach verlor sich aber ihr Spur.

**Acht Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Die Englischen Kämpfer des Lichts unter Dumbledore und dem schwer angeschlagenen Ministerium schlugen einen Angriff der Todesser in London gegen den Buckingham Palast zusammen mit dem Britischen Militär zurück.

Auf Grund dieses Ereignisses vereinten sich auf den Britischen Inseln die Magischen und nichtmagischen Kämpfer gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser, welche darauf in einer ganzen Reihen von Schlachten Geschlagen wurden.

Aufgrund der Verlorenen Schlachten, und des Drucks gegen ihn und seine Todesser, blieb dem dunklen Lord am Ende nichts anderes übrig als mit seinen Untergebenen zu fliehen.

In den Wäldern Englands wurde eine Stadt der Hochelfen entdeckt, nach Verhandlungen wurde eine Lösung gefunden und die Elfen blieben wo sie waren.

**Neun Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Süd Amerika, Australien und alles Gebiet Südlich der Sahara in Afrika sind inzwischen in den Händen der Dämonen, und so gut wie völlig Menschen leer.

Im Nördlichen Russland etabliert der dunkle Lord mit Durmstrang als Mittelpunkt sein neues Herrschaftsgebiet, und rief danach alle die sich ihm und seinen idealen anschließen wollten zu sich.

Der nördlichste Teil der Schottischen Highlands wurde bei durch den Einsatz von Amerikanischen Biowaffen unbewohnbar, laut Prognosen würde es mehr als Einhundert Jahre dauern bis dort wieder Leben möglich war.

**Zehn Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Nach einer ganzen Reihe von Verhandlungen mit dem Britischen Königshaus, zogen sich alle Zauberer und Hexen mit ihren Familien in das Gebiet zwischen dem Hadrianswall und dem Antoninuswall zurück.

In Späteren Verhandlungen zogen auch alle weiteren Magischen Wesen in das Gebiet zwischen den Wällen, aus ganz Europa reisten darauf Zauberer und Hexen die auf der Flucht waren an auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Platz zum Leben.

Im Zentralen Europa und im Bereich des Mittelmeerraumes zogen zum ersten mal seit Jahrhunderten offen Soldaten unter dem Roten Kreuz der Templer gegen die Magier und Dämonen ins Feld.

In der Welt wurde immer deutlicher das der Krieg zu einem Genocide wurde der im Begriff war die Menschen auszulöschen.

Zum Ende des Jahres stellte Hermine Weasley fest das sie mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger war.

**Elf Jahre nach Harrys Verschwinden:**

Der Krieg endete nachdem die Amerikaner erneut Massenvernichtungswaffen einsetzten und so den mittleren Westen der USA, und einen Teil von Zentral Europa in eine Wüste verwandelten.

Durch den Einsatz von Magie konnte nur die Radioaktivität eingedämmt werden, der Schaden jedoch nicht.

Fünf Monate nach Feststellung ihrer Schwangerschaft, verlor Hermine Weasley ihr ungeborenes Kind bei einem überraschenden Blitzangriff von Dämonen.


	3. Chapter 01

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Kapitel 01.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

Heute war kein guter Tag im Hause Weasley, Hermine, Ehefrau des jüngsten Weasley Ronald wünschte sich oft einfach Verschwinden zu können.

Nach dem Verlust ihres Hauses vor etwas mehr als Sechs Monaten bei einem Überraschungsangriff der Dämonen, wo Hermine auch ihr ungeborenes Baby verlor, wohnten die gesamte verbliebene Familie Weasley wieder unter einem Dach.

Das alles nur weil Molly Weasley, Matriarchin der Familie es so wollte.

Molly hatte schon sehr oft vorher Versucht Mine unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen um ihr zu erklären wie sich eine Frau in der Familie Weasley zu verhalten hatte, indem sie Hausfrau und Mutter ist.

Aber genau das war Hermine nie.

Sie sah sich als Aufrechte Kämpferin für die Seite des Lichts, und nicht als kleines Hausmütterchen.

„Los Hermine steh auf. Mach mal was und hilf Mutter in der Küche und im Haushalt, du siehst doch wie es hier aussieht." sagte ihr Ehemann Ronald der angezogen in der Schlafzimmertür stand.

Ja, er sagte ihr sie solle im Haushalt helfen während er auf dem weg zum Hadrainswall war um dort eine Wachschicht zu übernehmen.

Und Hermine, sie saß hier fest und musste sich den Blicken ihrer Schwiegermutter stellen.

Molly hatte ihr zwar nur einmal mit direkten Worten gesagt das sie Sie für die Mörderin ihrer ungeborenen Enkelin hielt, weil sie nicht einsah das als Frau ihr Platz im Haushalt war.

Seit dem sah Molly ihre Schwiegertochter nur noch verachtend an, und das Schmerzte Hermine sehr.

Ron war da auch so eine Sache.

Zwar hatte ihr Ehemann nichts deswegen gesagt, oder ihr in irgendeiner weise vorhalte gemacht, so hatte sich seit dem Angriff und dem Verlust ihres Kindes doch einiges geändert.

Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber, seine Blicke, selbst seine Berührungen hatten sich seit dem Tag verändert.

Hermine musste ein Zittern unterdrücken wenn sie an all das dachte, und jetzt musste sie auch noch nach unten gehen zu ihrer Schwiegermutter, und wieder die Blicke ertragen.

**#######**

Es gab nicht mehr viele der Risse, welche durch das Ritual des dunklen Lords geöffnet wurden, und jetzt noch immer offen waren.

Denn die Kräfte des Lichts hatten wirklich alles getan um die Risse wieder zu schließen und so den Zufluss der dunklen Kreaturen zu stoppen.

Aber es konnten eben nicht alle Risse geschlossen werden, so war hier in der verlassenen und verwüsteten Innenstadt von München noch immer ein offener Riss vorhanden.

Zu erst sah es aus als würde der Riss Pulsieren, erst langsam, dann immer schneller bis er schließlich begann sich zu denen und auszuweiten.

Fast Quälend langsam sah man eine Silhouette die größer wurde und man dann erkennen konnte das es von der Statur her ein Mann war.

Aus der Silhouette wurde Stück für Stück ein junger Mann in schwarzen ausgewaschenen Jeans, die sicher schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte, jedenfalls sprachen die Löcher dafür.

Über dem schwarzen Shirt trug der Mann eine schlichte schwarze Lederjacke, und auch die sah schon sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Oh Mann, wieder zurück, zurück im alten Leben und im alten Trott." sagte der Mann und trat dann vollends aus dem Riss, welcher sich dann auch wieder verkleinerte und aufhörte zu Pulsieren.

Das Gesicht war deutlich markanter geworden, seine linke Gesichtshälfte war um einige Narben bereichert wurden und im Mundwinkel Hang eine Zigarette.

Jedoch seine ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen hatten sich kein bisschen Verändert und verrieten ihn, Harry James Potter war zurück gekehrt.

Über seiner rechten Schulter hatte er einen alten grünen Armeeseesack geworfen, welchen er jetzt von der rechten, auf die linke Schulter wechselte.

Gelassen sah Harry sich um, er hatte keine wirkliche Lust den ganzen Weg nach Großbritannien zu laufen, ebenso wenig hatte er Lust auf irgendeine weise Magisch zu reisen.

Deswegen begann er sich in dem was mal die Innenstadt von München war umzusehen bis er ein Autohaus fand, zwar war es die reinste Ruine, doch das war ihm so ziemlich egal.

„Nein, zu klein, zu alt, zu groß, zu langsam!" plauderte Harry während er in dem alten Ausstellungsraumes umher ging und die Schrottautos begutachtete die hier herum standen.

„Oh Hallooo!" sagte er dann aber als er weiter hinten einen Shelby Mustang 500 GT fand.

Der Wagen war verdreckt, verbeult und einige Steine lagen auf dem Wagendach, der Motorhaube und in der Heckscheibe, doch das störte den schwarzhaarigen ganz und gar nicht.

Harry ging auf den Wagen zu, legte seine rechte Hand auf das verdreckte Wagendach und ließ dann seine Magie die Arbeit machen.

Seine Hand begann erst leicht rot zu glühen, welches sich dann verstärkte und dann langsam über den ganzen Wagen ausbreitete, die Beulen verschwanden bis der GT wieder da stand als wäre er frisch aus der Fabrik gekommen.

Er war schwarz wie die Nacht, selbst die Alufelgen waren es, und zwei breite weiße Rallystreifen zogen sich über die Motorhaube, und übers Dach bis zum Heck.

„Ja sehr schön, jetzt bloß noch zum laufen bringen."

Nach nur einem Handwink klappte die Motorhaube auf und legte den 500PS Motor frei.

Der schwarzhaarige grinste und tat dann so als wenn sein rechte Hand eine Pistole wäre und zielt mit ihr auf den Motor, dabei sagte er leicht verspielt "Bäng".

Zu erst leuchtet der Motor rot auf, dann startete er mit einem dröhnen.

Mit einem weiteren Wink schloss Harry die Motorhaube wieder.

Er öffnete die Fahrertür und warf dann seinen Seesack auf den Beifahrersitz bevor er sich auf die Fahrertür stützte und das Chaos vor dem Wagen betrachtete.

„Ne, also so komm ich hier ja gar nicht weg, also macht mal schön Platz für mich." sagte er im besten Plaudert, dabei leuchteten seine Augen auf und unter lautem Krachen flogen die Autowracks die ihm im Weg waren nach rechts und links davon

„Na also, es geht doch." meinte er mit einem grinsen und ließ sich dann hinters Steuer gleiten.

Aus den weiten des Rucksacks kramte er dann zuerst einmal einige CDs, warf eine sofort in den CD-Player und legte den Rest dann auf den Beifahrersitz, danach wanderte der Seesack in den Fußraum.

Eher leise kamen die ersten Töne von Smashing Pumpkins - Cherup Rock aus den Boxen, beherzt drehte Harry dann aber die Lautstärke hoch um dann voll aufs Gas zu treten.

Mit Qualmenden und durchdrehenden Reifen schoss der Mustang aus der Ruine und auf die verfallenen Straßen der Stadt.

**######**

„Bei Merlin, wie kann man nur so schlecht im Kochen sein, kein Wunder das mein kleiner Ronni so dünn und abgemagert ist. Los geht irgendwo Staubwischen während Ich versuche das Essen zu retten, Staubwischen bekommst du hoffentlich besser hin!"

Mit einem genervten Schnauben warf Hermine das Geschirrtuch auf den großen Esstisch und stürmte, flüchtete fast aus der Küche und vor vor ihrer Schwiegermutter.

„Das habe ich gehört Hermine Weasley!" hallte ihr dabei hinterher, doch Mine dachte gar nicht daran darauf zu reagieren, die Genugtuung wollte sie Molly nicht geben.

Genau so wenig hatte sie vor jetzt zu tun was ihr Schwiegermonster ihr gesagt hatte.

Stattdessen führten sie ihre schritte nach oben auf den Dachboden wo in einem separaten von ihr eingerichteten Raum Hedwig auf sie wartete.

Das es Hedwig gut ging war ihr sehr wichtig, sie war ja nun nicht mehr die jüngste.

Post trug die Schneeeule natürlich nicht mehr aus, das tat inzwischen keine Eule mehr da es einfach zu gefährlich für die Tiere geworden war.

Seit dem war Hedwig ein treue Vertraute für Mine geworden, der sie alles erzählen konnte und die ihr dann Trost spendete.

Ron gefiel das ganze überhaupt nicht, ebenso wenig wie den meisten anderen der Familie, aber auch Hedwig konnte die rothaarigen nicht mehr wirklich leiden.

Als Hermine mit einem leichten Lächeln die Dachkammer betrat stutzte sie, denn Hedwig saß am Fenster und kratzte aufgeregt an der Scheibe und schlug dabei heftig mit ihren Flügeln.

Sie kannte die Körpersprache der Eule inzwischen sehr gut, aber so hatte sich Hedwig noch nie benommen.

Die Laute die Hedwig dann aber ausstieß, ließen ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinauf kriechen, denn es waren die gleichen Laute wie vor zwölf Jahren als die weiße Eule mit der letzten Nachricht von Harry im Gimmauldplatz erschien.

Mit einem mal war da etwas in ihrem Innern, ein winziger Schimmer der Hoffnung.

Denn ihr war schon in ihrer Schulzeit aufgefallen das Harry mit Hedwig eine mehr als nur tiefe Bindung hatte, eine die über die normale Mensch/Eule Bindung hinaus ging.

„Kannst du ihn etwa spüren Hedwig? Ist Harry etwa wieder das?" fragte Hermine flüsternd während sie ans Fenster trat und der aufgeregten Eule dann sanft durchs Gefieder strich.

Sollte sie Sie fliegen lassen, sollte Mine das Fenster öffnen und die schon deutlich ergraute Eule in den Himmel aufsteigen lassen?

„Dachte ich es mir doch das du hier bist, bei diesem verdammten Federvieh!"

Laut und Angriffslustig kreischte Hedwig die in der Tür stehenden Molly Weasley an, Hermine musste die Eule festhalten damit diese sich nicht auf die resolute Mutter stürzte.

„Dieses Vieh gehört doch weggesperrt, verdammtes Verrätervieh." giftete Molle bevor sie davon rauschte, mit einer deutlichen Wut im Bauch.

Sanft strich Hermine Hedwig durch ihr Gefieder bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, dann zog Mine ihren Zauberstab und beschwor sich eine Feder und etwas Pergament.

Es dauerte etwas bis sie einen anständigen Brief zusammen bekommen hatte und den der aufgeregten Eule ans rechte Bein band.

„Ich vertraue dir Hedwig, ich weiß das du ihn finden kannst meine Schöne, das du ihn spüren kannst." flüsterte die braunhaarige und öffnete dann das Fenster.

Sofort spreizte Hedwig ihr Flügel und schoss dann aus dem offenen Fenster als wenn sie erst ein Jahr alt wäre.

Mit einem Blick voller Hoffnung sah sie der Eule nach wie sie in blauen Himmel hinauf stieg, als sie sich umdrehte sah sie jedoch in das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes.

Hinter dem deutlich wütenden Ronald stand eine ebenso wütende Molly, und plötzlich sah sie wie Ron seine rechte Hand hob.

Hermine blieb keine Zeit sich auf das vorzubereiten was dann kam, eine Ohrfeige ihres eigenen Mannes.

Sie wusste nicht was danach mehr weh tat, ihr Wange, ihr Handgelenk während Ron sie brutal mit sich zerrte, oder sein Blick.

Ihr Weg endete im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaues, wo Ron Sie ziemlich grob auf einen der Sessel schubste.

„Sitzen bleiben!" knurrte der rothaarige bevor er das Wohnzimmer wieder verließ und ein paar Minuten später mit Albus Dumbledore zurück kehrte.

„Sie hat gerade Hedwig mit einer Nachricht weg geschickt, und auch wenn sie keinen Namen nannte, kann es nur eine Nachricht für diesen Verräter Potter sein." erklärte Ron mit deutlich wütender Stimme die Lage.

„Und dabei hat seit seinem feigen Verrat keine Eule, nicht einmal sein eigenes verdammtes Vieh eine Nachricht für ihn aufgenommen!" kam es danach sofort von Molly Weasley.

„Nun meine Lieben, dann werden wir uns eben auf diesen möglichen Besuch einstellen und dann entsprechend Handeln wenn es so weit ist." sagte Dumbledore und betrachtete dabei mit dem deutlichen Anflug eines Lächelns Hermines langsam immer röter werdende Wange ehe er sich Ron zu wandte.

„Und unsere junge Miss Weasley hier sollte sich in ihrem Zimmer vielleicht erst einmal gründlich ausruhen, und zwar alleine. Das wäre für das arme Mädchen sicher das beste, findest du nicht auch Ronald?"

„Ja Direktor, sie haben da vollkommen recht, das wird auf alle fälle das beste sein." antwortete Ron und packte Hermine dann wieder sehr grob am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

„Ich habe immer gewusst das sie Ärger verursacht, sie versteht einfach nichts von der treue innerhalb einer Magischen Familie. Sie ist und bleibt eben nichts anderes als eine Muggelstämmige Hexe." spuckte Molly regelrecht aus.

„Das mag sein meine gute Molly, aber wir brauchen sie, ebenso wie wir alle anderen Magischen Personen brauchen werden. Denn nur mit ihnen wird mein Plan am ende aufgehen und unsere aller Zukunft sichern.

„Ich weiß Direktor, ich weiß." seufte die rothaarige Mutter leicht geschlagen und wadte sich ab um Teewasser aufzusetzen.

**-#-**

Hermine sträubte sich seit Ron sie auf die Treppe zum ersten Stock mitgezogen hatte, und jetzt noch mehr als sie merkte das er eines der Gästezimmer ansteuerte.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Ronald, ich bin deine Ehefrau, lass mich gefälligst los." sagte sie und versuchte sich aus dem griff zu winden mit dem er ihr Handgelenk umklammerte.

Doch Ron verstärkte jedes mal wenn sie das Versuchte den Druck auf ihr Handgelenk nur noch mehr.

Wortlos zog er sie bis zum Gästezimmer und stieß sie dann mehr als grob hinein.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt den guten Rat keinen Laut mehr von dir zu geben, sonst komme ich wieder hier rein und prügle dich windelweich. Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns, mein Schatz!" die letzten beiden Worte sprach er mit dermaßen Wut und Hass aus das Hermine von einer Welle der Angst erfasst wurde.

„Den hier wirst du auch erst einmal nicht brauchen, deswegen nehme ich ihn an mich."

Hermine versuchte es zu verhindern, doch nach einer weiteren Ohrfeige nahm Ron ihr ihren Zauberstab ab und schloss sie dann im Gästezimmer ein.

Fassungslos starrte sie auf die geschlossene Tür an, es schienen Stunden zu vergehen bis sie begann alles was geschehen war völlig und ganz zu realisieren und die ersten Tränen sich den weg ihre geschundenen Wangen hinunter suchten.

Rons Worte noch immer im Kopf warf Hermine sich auf das Bett und weinte um ja keinen Ton nach außen dringen zu lassen in das Kopfkissen.

**######**

Auf seinem Weg nach Norden durchfuhr Harry immer wieder die großen Ruinenstädte, welche völlig verlassen waren.

Kleinere Städte und Dörfer hingegen waren sehr belebt, es sah aus als hätten diese kaum Schaden genommen, oder sie wurden von ihren Bewohnern schnell wieder aufgebaut.

Vor allem in den Dörfern merkte er das die Menschen ihm regelrecht nach starrten.

Harry nahm an das es wegen seines Wagens war, denn er bemerkte den Mangel an motorisierten Fahrzeugen doch sehr deutlich, oder, es lag an seiner Musik die doch sehr deutlich und sehr laut jeden Gegend Beschallte durch die er fuhr.

Aber das war ihm so was von egal, jedenfalls bis sich mit einem sehr lauten und deutlichem knurren sein Magen meldete.

Seufz.

„Na gut, dann muss ich wohl erst mal eine Pause machen."

In einem Dorf irgendwo in Nordrhein Westfalen hielt er dann vor etwas das von außen wie ein Gasthaus aussah.

Und er hatte recht, kurz darauf betrat er einen verrauchten und nach Bier und anderen Alkoholischen Getränken riechenden Schankraum und wurde von allen anwesenden angestarrt, regelrecht unter einem röntgenblick betrachtet während er sich zur Theke bewegte.

Zwar trugen die Leute alle mehr oder weniger Moderne Kleidung, trotzdem kam der schwarzhaarige sich vor als wäre er mit einem mal im Mittelalter gelandet, denn genau das sagte die ganze Atmosphäre aus.

„Watt darfs sein?" fragte ein schlaksiger Schankwirt mit schmutzig, strohfarbenem Haar und einem verwilderten Bart.

„Etwas zu Essen und einen Krug Bier." antwortet Harry, griff dabei in die rechte Jackentasche und zog eine silberne Kette mit eine Anhänger in Pik-Ass Form hervor.

„Das Ass ist nur billiger Schund, aber die Kette ist echt Silber." erklärte Harry und warf sie auf die Theke, der Wirt untersuchte sie einige Momente bevor er scheinbar zufrieden nickte und der schwarzhaarige sich auf einem der Hocker an der Schanktheke niederließ und sofort einen Krug Bier bekam.

Damit schien auch das Interesse der Leute zu ersterben, denn im ganzen Schankraum begann man wieder zu sprechen, in einer Ecke begann sogar jemand auf einer alten Gitarre zu spielen.

Er hatte das Bier zur Hälfte geleert bis sein Essen kam, ein Teller mit scheinbar gut durchgebratenem Fleisch, Bratkartoffeln und einem großen Teil Fladenbrot.

Sein Magen meldete sich noch einmal mit Nachdruck bevor er begann zu Essen, das Fleisch war eindeutig vom Wild, möglicherweise vom Reh oder vom Hirsch.

Auf alle fälle war es gut durch und zerging ihm praktisch auf der Zunge, und das ließ ihn das ganze richtig genießen, jedenfalls bis die Tür zum Schankraum brachial aufgestoßen wurde und ein Trupp auch Sechs Soldaten herein kam und wieder jegliche Geräusche im Raum verstummten.

Zwar trugen die Soldaten grüne Uniformen mit Flecktarn, doch alle trugen auf ihrer rechten Schulter, vorne auf dem Helm und den Kolben ihrer G36 Sturmgewehre das Kreuz der Tempelritter.

Nur aus Zufall, die sind nur zufällig hier sagte Harry sich in Gedanken mehrmals und lies sich nicht beim Essen stören.

„Wem gehört der Wagen da draußen?"

Oh Scheiße schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er verfluchte sich für seinen leeren Magen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Soldaten um, seinen Krug Bier dabei in der Hand.

„Das ist meiner, warum?" fragte Harry gelassen.

„Wo hast du ihn gestohlen Bursche?" fragte dann der scheinbare Anführer des Trupps.

„Gestohlen! Ich habe ihn wieder restauriert und aufgebaut nachdem ich ihn in den Ruinen von München fand, warum? Ich werde ich nicht eintauschen wenn sie das fragen wollen, dafür ist er mir viel zu wichtig."

Harry hätte sich am liebsten selber auf die Schulter geklopft, er hatte ja immerhin nicht gelogen, nur etwas übertrieben.

Die Soldaten sahen ihn richtig Kritisch an, doch das ließ den jungen schwarzhaarigen völlig kalt, er zog eine Kippe hervor und zündete sie mit einem sehr alt aussehenden grauen Sturmfeuerzeug an.

Eine zeit lang wurde er noch gemustert ehe die Soldaten wieder abzogen und Harry sich wieder seinem inzwischen kalten Essen widmen konnte.

Der Schankwirt jedoch brachte ihm mit einem nicken etwas neuen zu Essen und einen frisch gefüllten Krug Bier.

Ebenfalls mit einem nicken bedankte er sich bei dem Wirt und verputzte danach alles restlos und war gesättigt.

Nach einem leichten Zweifinger Salut als Verabschiedung verließ er das Gasthaus und setzte seine Reise fort.

Bis jetzt hatte er sich ja immer Richtung Norden gehalten, er konnte ewig so weiter fahren und würde doch nicht an seinem Ziel ankommen.

Denn England war noch immer eine Insel und er wollte weder magisch reisen, noch Nasse Füße bekommen, also musste er einen anderen Weg finden.

Harry hatte einige Zeit nachgedacht bevor er mit einem grinsen zu einer sehr hübschen Lösung kam.

Sein neues Ziel vor Augen fuhr er auf die Deutsch/Französische Grenze zu und hielt auch in der Nacht nicht an.

Als die Sonne unterging, kamen auch die hervor die sich den Tag über Versteckt hielten, die Verlorenen, die Ausgestoßenen und nicht erwünschten, dieser Anblick ließ sein Herz bluten.

„Die beiden alten Männer haben doch völlig den Verstand verloren, wie konnten sie es nur so weit kommen lassen?" murmelte Harry immer wieder leise.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erreichte er sein Ziel und hielt an, er stieg aus und streckte sich dann erst einmal.

Als dann die Sonne langsam über den Horizont kroch, und die Landschaft in goldenen Licht tauchte, blickte er einige hundert Meter zu seinem Ziel herab.

Dort lag die Französische Öffnung des Eurotunnels vor ihm, und sein direkter Weg auf die Britischen Inseln.

Eigentlich wollte er wieder in den Wagen steigen und weiter fahren, doch er hielt inne, den er war sich sicher aus dem Augenwinkeln etwas am Himmel über dem Tunnel bemerkt zu haben.

Es dauerte etwas bis er merkte das sich dort am Himmel eine Eule auf ihn zu bewegte, und langsam immer näher kam.

Je näher sie kam um so sicherer war Harry sich zu halluzinieren, er kniff seine Augen angestrengt zusammen um mehr Erkennen zu können.

„Hedwig?" flüsterte er, sich fragen ob seine alte und treue Freundin wirklich noch am Leben war.

Die Bestätigung bekam er nur Minuten später nachdem die Eule sich regelrecht auf ihn gestürzt hatte und sich nun an seine Brust kuschelte.

„Oh meine wunderschöne und tapfere Hedwig, du hast all die Zeit bis jetzt überlebt. Meine schöne Hedwig." flüsterte Harry und streichelte seiner alten Freundin dabei sanft durch ihr ergrautes Gefieder.

Es dauerte etwas bis er sich des Briefes gewahr wurde den Hedwig am Bein trug, er setzte sich in den Wagen und nahm in ihr da vom Bein um ihn zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_ich hoffe und bete dafür das Hedwig dich findet_

_und dir diesen Brief übergeben kann. Als du vor_

_so langer Zeit Verschwunden bist, da ist tief in_

_meinem inneren ein Licht erloschen. Doch als ich_

_heute Hedwigs Aufregung sah, eine Art von_

_Aufregung wie ich sie seit fast zwölf Jahren nicht_

_mehr gesehen hatte, da wurde das Licht in meinem_

_inneren wieder neu entfacht. Viele, wenn nicht_

_alle die du einst kanntest nennen dich Verräter,_

_Feigling oder Schlimmeres. Doch für mich wirst_

_du immer Harry sein, egal was war, oder noch_

_sein wird. Ich weiß ja nicht wo du die ganzen_

_Jahre gewesen bist, doch ich weiß das von uns_

_hier keine Nachrichten nach außen gedrungen_

_sind, deswegen solltest du einiges Wissen. Zum_

_Beispiel das Dumbledore in einem gigantischen_

_Magischen Ausbruch die beiden alten Römischen_

_Wälle wieder erschaffen hat. Inzwischen leben alle_

_Magischen Wesen, egal ob Mensch oder Tier in_

_dem Gebiet zwischen den Wälle. Es wurden neue_

_Dörfer und sogar richtige Städte geschaffen, selbst_

_Hogwarts, welches im Krieg vernichtet wurde, ist_

_mit Hilfe der Kobolde und Hauselfen hier neu_

_entstanden. Ich selbst lebe jetzt mit meinem Mann_

_Ron im neuen Fuchsbau, zusammen mit allen_

_anderen Weasleys im Dorf . Das Dorf_

_hat diesen Namen bekommen weil hier das alte_

_ neu entstanden ist, das hat mehr Leute_

_angezogen und schließlich wurde aus allem ein_

_Dorf. Das Dorf selbst liegt in der alten Grafschaft_

_County Durham, nahe der inzwischen zerstörten_

_Stadt Durham, eigentlich ist es leicht zu finden_

_für dich. Ich freue mich schon jetzt wenn ich dich_

_wiedersehen, und in meine Arme schließen kann_

_Harry. Aber stell dich darauf ein das ich tausend_

_fragen an dich haben werde, und wehe dir wenn du_

_sie mir nicht alle beantwortest oder versucht dich_

_heraus zu reden. Dann kannst du dich warm_

_anziehen Harry James Potter._

_gez._

_Deine Hermine_

Harry konnte nicht anders, er begann zu lächeln je weiter er den Brief las, außerdem fragte er sich wie sehr sich seine alten Freunde wohl Verändert hatten.

„Nun, innerlich scheint Hermine sich jedenfalls nicht so sehr verändert zu haben. Aber das sie mit Ron Verheiratet ist, ist doch schon eine ganz schöne Veränderung."

Als er Rons Namen nannte, kreischte Hedwig laut auf, und es klang alles andere als schön an.

Er vertraute auf das Gespür seiner alten Freundin, und wie sie auf den Weasley reagierte machte ihm doch sorgen.

Hermines Warnung kam aber nicht unerwartet für ihn, immerhin war er sich dessen bewusst gewesen als er von zwölf Jahre gegangen war.

Angst hatte er aber nicht, nicht nachdem was er seit dem alles erlebt hatte.

„Okay, sehen wir zu das wir zurück kommen." sagte Harry zu Hedwig und setzte sie dann vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz.

Bevor er den Wagen startete drehte er aber die Musik runter, immerhin hatte er jetzt eine Mitfahrerin und wollte ihren empfindlichen Ohren nicht zu viel zumuten.

Langsam fuhr er hinab zu den Gleisen und dem Eingang des Eurotunnels.

„So, Zeit für etwas Magie, immerhin soll unsere Reise nicht eine einzige Ruckelpartie werden." meinte er zu Hedwig, die ihn einfach nur ansah.

Harry schloss seine Augen und stellte sich dabei den Unterboden und die Reifen seines Wagens vor, er konzentrierte sich und sah dann im Geiste wie sich wieder ein roter Schleier ausbreitete über die Unterseite des GT500 bevor er auf die Gleise fuhr.

Zu spüren war nichts, es war nicht als würde er über Gleise fahren, sondern über eine flache und ebene Straße.

„Na geht doch, jetzt kann es los gehen."

Harry schaltete noch die Scheinwerfer ein und raste dann mit Vollgas in den Tunnel hinein.


	4. Chapter 02

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

So, zum 1. Mai Feiertag gibts von mir hier mal direkt was fürs Augen^^

Also viel Spass...

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Kapitel 02.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

Hogwarts lag im Zentrum der größten Magischen Stadt der Englischen Neuzeit, Merlins-Heim, und das zusammen mit dem wieder aufgebaute Ministerium für Magie.

Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts und Vorsitzender des Englischen Wizegamots hatte sich einige Zeit gefragt was er tun sollte, hatte mit sich und seinen Gefühlen gehadert, nicht wissend wie er mit der derzeit aufziehenden Situation sicher umgehen sollte.

Jetzt, mit klarerem Kopf war er hier in den Gängen des Ministerium unterwegs und auf dem Weg zum Büro der Ministerin für Magie.

Die Sekretärin vorm Büro winkte den Direktor auch gleich durch zu ihrer Chefin durch als sie ihn sah, Albus nickte der jungen Frau mit seinem so Großväterlichem Lächeln zu und betrat das Büro dann auch sofort.

Hinter ihrem großen und mit Papieren schier überladenen Schreibtisch saß Amelia Bones.

Die ehemalige Chefin der Magischen Strafverfolgung und derzeitigen Ministerin für Magie war auch in die Jahre gekommen, trotzdem tat sie noch immer alles was in ihrer Macht stand für die Menschen des Magischen Englands.

„Guten Morgen Albus, was führt dich heute Morgen so zeitig in mein Büro?" fragte die Ministerin und schaute den alten Direktor über den Rand ihrer Brille interessiert an.

„Heute führt mich leider kein wirklich schöner Grund zu dir Amelia. Denn es sieht so aus als würde die Vergangenheit uns nun langsam einholen!"

„Wie genau darf ich das Verstehen Albus?" fragte Amelia Bones interessiert und setzte ihre Brille dabei ab.

„Ich fürchte es besteht eine gewissen Möglichkeit, das Der Verräter sehr bald wieder hier erscheinen wird!"

Deutlich sah Albus wie seine Worte in den Geist der Ministerin einsanken und ein geschockter Ausdruck die Gewalt über ihr Gesicht an sich riss.

„Wie sicher ist das Albus?" fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken in denen sie sich gefangen hatte.

„Sehr sicher fürchte ich. Seine eigene Eule ist derzeit mit einem Brief unterwegs zu ihm der von Hermine Weasley geschrieben wurde. Das Arme Mädchen, sie scheint den Verlust ihres ungeborenen Kindes nicht überwunden zu haben und jetzt geistig Instabil zu sein. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären warum sie Kontakt zu dem Verräter aufnimmt."

Amelia wirkte nachdenklich und war einige sehr lange Momente still bevor sie etwas sagte.

„Also gut Albus, ich werde die nötigen Schritte vorbereiten lassen, aber, aber ich werde sie erst ganz in die Wege leiten lassen wenn ich die Meldung einer bestätigten Sichtung haben. Denn wir wollen doch nicht unsere Mitbürger in Aufregung versetzen, oder sie zu einer Menschenjagt animieren." sagte die Ministerin mit sehr strenger und ernster Stimme, und Albus sah das sie darüber nicht weiter Diskutieren würde.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung setzte Dumbledore seinen Weg fort, sein neues Ziel lag noch immer im Ministerium.

Seit der Krieg offen in der ganzen Welt ausgetragen wurde und das Ministerium und der Orden des Phönix zusammen Arbeiteten hatte der Orden eigene Räume im Ministerium erhalten zum Trainieren und treffen.

Als er dort ankam sah er eine Gruppe junger Kämpfer die von zwei der erfahrensten Ordenskämpfer trainiert wurden.

Alastor Moody und Neville Longbottom gaben immer wieder kleine Anweisungen an die Kämpfer und verbesserten die Leute die sie trainierten so.

Mad-Eye Moody war ebenfalls sehr in die Jahre gekommen, doch noch immer konnte er Gegner nur mit seinem Blick einschüchtern.

Auch Neville Longbottom war nicht mehr der kleine Junge von früher, er war zu einem gestandenen Mann geworden der sein Leben dem Kampf gegen dunkle Magie gewidmet hatte.

Mit ruhigen Schritten ging Albus um das Übungsfeld herum und stellte sich zu Neville.

„Ich muss mit dir Sprechen." sagte er zu dem jungen Dunkelblonden und ging dann weiter zu einem kleinen angrenzenden Büro.

„Was gibt es denn Direktor?" fragte Neville nachdem er die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und er mit dem alten Mann alleine war.

„Neville meine Junge, ich fürchte du wirst demnächst einen neuen gefährlichen Gegner bekommen, einen dessen Stärke wir weder kennen, noch einschätzen können."

„Wer ist dieser Gegner? Oder ist seine Identität noch nicht bekannt?"

Albus Dumbledore machte ein sehr geknickten Gesicht, er musste sich einige Momente sammeln bevor er diese frage beantwortete.

„Scheinbar ist Harry Potter wieder aus dem Loch hervor gekrochen in dem er sich bis jetzt verkrochen hatte."

**„WAS!"** brüllte Neville und eine welle aus Magie brach von ihm aus und verwüstete den Raum, dazu sah er aus als wenn er gleich Gift und Galle spucken würde.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst Sohn, aber du bist Stark, sehr viel Stärker als er es je war. Du hast all die Jahre gegen das Böse und dunkle gekämpft, nicht er! Du hast die Fahne von Hogwats und Großbritannien hochgehalten während du Riddle bekämpft hast, etwas an dem er gescheitert ist." redete Albus leise aber eindringlich auf Neville ein der vor Wut kochte.

Moody war durch den Schrei angelockt worden, leise klärte Albus seinen alten Mitkämpfer auf während der junge Longbottem aussah als wenn er am liebsten die Burg des Dunklen Lords gestürmt hätte um dort ein Massaker anzurichten.

**######**

Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren für Hermine die reinste Hölle gewesen, noch immer saß sie hier im Gästezimmer, allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken.

Molly hatte ihr ein paar Essensrechte gebracht und ihr dabei Vernichtende Blicke zugeworfen, aber ansonsten nichts getan und sie mit schweigen gestraft.

Deutlich hatte sie gestern Abend Ginny nach Hause kommen gehört, irgendwann kam die jüngste Weasley dann auch zu ihr und hatte dann scheinbar gegen die Tür getreten.

Hermine hatte das aus dem Schlaf gerissen, das war aber nicht die Schlimmste, schlimmer war das Ginny sie dann als dreckige Verräterin beschimpft hat.

Jetzt hoffte sie bloß das Harry wirklich wieder da war und ihren Brief bekommen hat und sich vorsieht, aber vor allem das er nicht hierher kam und dann wegen ihr in die Schusslinie geriet.

Mit diesen Gedanken legte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und rollte sich dann zusammen.

**######**

Der Eurotunnel war nur 50 Km lang, und er war völlig leer, deswegen war nichts dabei das er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit fuhr.

Die Britische Öffnung des Tunnels lag in der noch immer teilweise bewohnten Stadt Folkestone, knappe 11 Kilometer von Dover entfernt.

So kam es das Harry beim verlassen des Tunnels von dutzenden Menschen gesehen wurde, aber was war schon dabei, ein Auto kam aus einem leeren Tunnel, das war doch nicht so ungewöhnlich.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn von Folkestone aus Richtung London, es gab noch den einen oder anderen Ort den er besuchen wollte bevor er zu Hermine fuhr.

Nach einiger Zeit vielen ihm einige sehr große Unterschiede zum Europäischen Festland auf.

Anders als auf dem Festland gab es hier noch sehr viele Autos die Scheinbar auch noch ohne Probleme umherfuhren.

Leider gab es auch einen Unterschied den er nicht mochte, denn hier gab es Verkehrsregeln an die er sich halten musste, und das passte dem schwarzhaarigen ganz und gar nicht.

Er musste richtig auf der Hut sein das er nicht zu sehr auffiel, sein GT hatte ja noch nicht einmal Nummernschilder, doch er blieb einfach ruhig.

Sein erstes Ziel in London war die Gegend in der die Winkelgasse lag, doch schon als er in die betreffend Gegend kam, ahnte er das er nicht finden würde was er suchte.

Hier wo sonst der Tropfende Kessel gestanden hatte, standen inzwischen eine menge Neubauten, und nirgends entdeckte er das alte verwitterte Schild des Pubs hinter dem die Winkelgasse gelegen hatte.

Er konnte darüber nur seufzen und sich seinem zweiten Ziel zuwenden, er fuhr Richtung Südwesten und verließ so Londons Innenstadt.

Eine Stunde später fuhr Harry in eine Vorstadtsiedlung und fragte sich sofort wie Surrey sich in all der Zeit nicht hatte verändern können.

Alles war noch fast genau so wie vor seinem Weggang, und als er dann in den Ligusterweg einbog konnte er nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.

„Das glaub ich nicht, hier sieht es noch genau so Spießig aus wie früher."

Schräg Gegenüber des Hauses Nummer Vier stoppte er schließlich und parkte, in der Auffahrt der Nummer Vier stand ein alter aber doch sehr gepflegter und Sauberer silberner Mercedes Benz der E Klasse.

Aber das musste ja nichts heißen sagte Harry sich, es war ja gut möglich das da längst ein völlig andere Familie lebte.

Das sagte er sich jedenfalls immer mal wieder während er da vor dem Haus parkte und abwartete.

Nach zwei guten Zigarettenlängen öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses Nummer Vier und heraus schwankte Vernon Dursley in all seiner Größe.

Ein Hustenanfall bescherte Harry dieser Anblick.

„Zum Teufel, der übersteht sicher auch wie eine Kakerlake einen verdammten Atomkrieg!" rief der schwarzhaarige ungläubig aus.

Dieser Unglauben wurde noch verstärkt als auch noch der Junior erschien.

„Die sind echt noch fetter als früher, ein Wunder das Greenpeace noch nicht aufgetaucht ist um sie zurück ins Meer zu ihren Artgenossen zu bringen." murmelte er nur mit schüttelndem Kopf.

Das Vater Sohn Duo holte einige kleine und zwei große Kisten aus dem Auto und trugen sie zurück ins Haus, während Harry dabei zu sah arbeitete sein Kopf auf Hochtouren.

Er wusste das es ein Risiko war, doch er wollte sich Rächen, wollte die beiden fertig machen für das was sie ihm alles in der Vergangenhiet angetan hatten.

Harry zog seine Lederjacke aus und zog dann eine schwarze Kapuzenjacke an die er aus seinem Seesack geholt hatte.

„Okay Hedwig, ich muss mal eben zwei Kleinigkeiten erledigen gehen. Aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen meine Schöne, warte einfach hier." sagte er zu seiner Eule und zog dann die Kapuze über bevor er ausstieg.

Seine Füße trugen ihn zum Gartentor, es war nicht verschlossen und er gelangte so in den verlassenen Garten seiner Verwandten.

Er sah sich um, der Garten war gepflegt, aber nicht mehr so wie zu seiner Zeit als er noch hier die Gartenschere schwingen musste.

Leider war die Terrassentür dann aber verschlossen, doch das war für ihn nicht wirklich ein Hindernis.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung fuhr er mit seiner linken über den Türrahmen und das Schloss der Tür, und fast sofort fuhr sie leise und wie von Geisterhand auf.

Wie ein Geist bewegte er sich danach auch geräuschlos durch das Haus und folgte leisen Stimmen die scheinbar aus dem Keller kamen.

Zu seinem Glück war die Kellertür offen, denn so wie die aussah würde sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung ein lautes Quietschen von sich geben.

„Und du bist sicher das dieser Luftschutzkeller sicher genug ist Dad?"

„Natürlich Dudley, oder denkst du ich lasse mich übers Ohr hauen wenn ich so viel Geld ausgebe damit wir sicher sind. Der Bau besteht aus bestem Stahlbeton, zwei Meter dick und mit der besten Sauerstofffilter- und Aufbereitungsanlage die es auf dem Markt gibt."

„Das hoffe ich Dad, vielleicht kann ich dann auch Kate dazu bringen mit Rupert zu mir zurück zu kommen, wenn sie weiß wie sicher wir hin sind."

„Sohn, ich habe es dir schon vor deiner Hochzeit gesagt, und ich sage es dir noch einmal. Wenn du in deiner Ehe von Anfang an richtig durchgegriffen hättest wäre deine Frau nicht mit meinem Enkel davon gelaufen. Du siehst doch wie gut deine Mutter tut was ich ihr sage, das war nicht von Anfang an so! Das kommt nur durch die gute Erziehung die ich ihr eingebläut habe. Ohne diese hätte sie diesen kleinen Freak früher doch wie einen Normalen Menschen, oder Gott behüte wie einen Sohn behandelt. Du kannst von Glück sagen das ich das Verhindern konnte."

Alle Kraft die Harry hatte brauchte er gerade um nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren während er hier auf halber Höhe der Kellertreppe stand und zuhörte.

Im Keller sah er wie seine Verwandten durch eine massive Bodenluke hinab in die Tiefe stiegen.

Sein Blick ging durch den Raum und blieb dabei an einem großen Ölfass hängen das neben der Luke stand, nach einer Geruchsprobe wusste er aber das es mit Benzin gefüllt war, und zwar bis oben hin.

Ein teuflisches grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus während er das Fass packte und leicht drehte bevor er es ohne Mühe umkippte, und zwar so das die Öffnung des Fasses über der offene Luke hing und sich ohne Problem die knapp 200 Leiter in die Tiefe ergossen.

„Was ist das? Ist da oben Wer?"

„Das ist das Benzin Dad!"

Harry beugte sich über das Loch und sah das Vernon Dursley versuchte die Leiter noch oben zu klettern, doch durch das Benzin rutschte er immer wieder ab.

„Da oben!" rief dann aber Dudeley und zeigte nach oben.

„Du Dreckskerl, wer bist du? Was soll das?" rief der ältere Dursley deutlich verärgert und droht sogar mit der Faust.

Noch immer mit einem Grinsen schob Harry seine Kapuze zurück und sah dann mit einer großen Genugtuung das die beiden ihn erkannten.

Das Fass war inzwischen leer, deswegen stieß der schwarzhaarige es mit einem Fußtritt weg.

„Hallo Onkel, halle Cousin, ihr sieht aus als würdet ihr fürchterlich frieren! Last mich euch zur Hand gehen damit ihr euch etwas aufwärmen könnt, ich möchte doch das es euch gut geht!" sagte Harry mit aufgesetzter Freundlicher Stimme während er eine Packung Streichhölzer hervor zog, eines Anzündete und dann in das Loche fallen ließ.

Der langgezogene Schrei des Entsetzens, der erklang während das Streichholz viel, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Nur eine Sekunde später hatte er sich aufgerichtet als auch schon ein Stichflamme aus dem Loch schoss und die Kellerdecke versenkte.

Damit die Todesschreie der beiden Dursleys nicht vielleicht die Nachbarschaft alarmierte, schloss er die Stahlluke mit einem beherzten Fußtritt und ging dann wieder nach oben ins Haus um sich weiter umzusehen.

Doch da war sonst niemand mehr, sein Tante schien im Moment nicht da zu sein, aber er hatte sich entschieden mit ihr zu reden und setzte sich deswegen in die Küche.

Es dauert eine gute halbe Stunde bis er durch das Küchenfenster seine Tante, bepackt mit zwei Tüten den Weg zur Haustür herauf kam.

Als sie in die Küche kam und ihn sah, schrie sie auf und lies auch ihre Taschen fallen.

„Bitte setzt dich Tante Petunia, ich würde gerne in ruhe mit dir sprechen." sagte er völlig ruhig und gelassen.

Es dauerte etwas in der sie den völlig ruhig da sitzenden jungen Mann ansah bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Warum bist du hier? Warum jetzt?" fragte Petunia Dursley deutlich eingeschüchtert.

„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und entschloss mich zu einem spontanen Besuch. Aber jetzt lass mich dir eine frage stellen! Warum hast Du mit Dudley und mir damals nicht deinen Mann verlassen als er anfing dich zu schlagen?"

Petunia zuckte sehr heftig zusammen.

„Woher weißt du davon Harry?"

„Ich habe vorhin mit angehört wie Vernon seinem Sohn den Rat gab es genau so zu machen wie er bei dir. Dann erzählte er Dudley wie er bei dir damit begonnen hat." erzählte der schwarzhaarige was er gehört hatte und wartete ab.

„Ich konnte nicht, ich war nie so stark wie Lily." stotterte Petunia dann nach einiger Zeit mit tränenden Augen.

„Das ist ab jetzt nicht mehr von belang Tante Petunia, du bist ab heute frei. Nimm alles an Geld das du hier finden kannst, oder alles aus dem du Geld machen kannst und geh dann. Dieses Haus hat uns beiden nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen und Alpträume beschert, geh doch zu dieser Kate von der Dudley gesprochen hat. Vielleicht kann sie Hilfe bei deinem Enkelkind gebrauchen." meinte Harry nur und stand auf um die Küche zu verlassen und zur Vordertür zu gehen.

„Eines noch, geh nicht mehr in den Keller. Beherzige was ich dir riet, aber geh nicht mehr in den Keller."

„Es tut mir Leid Harry." hörte er sie noch sagen bevor er die Haustür hinter sich schloss und zu seinem Wagen ging.

„Sorry das es doch so lange gedauert hat Hedwig, aber ich habe mich so gut beeilt wie es ging." sagte er entschuldigend zu Hedwig und zog sich dabei seine Lederjacke wieder über.

„So, und jetzt gehen wir Hermine besuchen, wie findest du die Idee meine Schöne?" fragte er und Hedwig gab laut und deutlich ihre Freude darüber kund.

„Na wusste ich doch das dir die Idee gefällt meine Hübsche." sagte der schwarzhaarige und startet den Wagen.

Ohne Eile fuhr er dann los und verließ Surrey um dann Richtung Schottland zu fahren, dazu suchte er den direktesten und schnellsten weg.

Als es dunkel wurde sah er noch etwas das anders als in Europa war, hier gab es scheinbar keine Menschen die sich tagsüber verstecken mussten und dann nur bei Nacht heraus kamen.

Diese Fahrt war völlig anders, immer wieder sah er Autos, Motorräder und sogar den eine oder andere Lastwagen.

Fast die ganze Nacht fuhr er so durch bis schließlich der einst von den Römern erbaute Hadrainswall vor ihm erschien.

Gute zweieinhalb Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang musste er so schließlich vor einem großen Verschlossenen Tor des Walls anhalten.

„Mann Mann Mann. Immer wieder Hindernisse die versuchen mir den Weg zu versperren, das ist so was von lästig. Findest du nicht auch?" fragte er seine tierische Freundin, die jedoch sah ihn nur aus ihren goldenen Augen an.

„Na egal, dann mache ich eben auf und verschaffe uns so eintritt."

Harry lehnte sich auf das Lenkrad und fixierte mit seinem Blick das große Hölzerne Tor.

Im ersten Moment geschah nichts, dann begannen die Augen des schwarzhaarigen leicht zu leuchten, und gleichzeitig ging ein Zittern durch das Tor.

Dieses Zittern hielt einige Momente an, dann begann das große Tor aufzuschwingen und ihm den Weg frei zu machen.

Harry fuhr aber nicht sofort los sondern wartete ab, doch es passierte nichts, oder besser gesagt es erschien niemand.

Das war ihm aber auch nur recht, er wollte einen Kampf eigentlich noch vermeiden und nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Obwohl, wenn jetzt Dumbledore hier auftauchen würde, dann könnte er ihn einfach so über den Haufen fahren.

Die Vorstellung wie das passierte, und was der alte Mann da wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde brachte ihn zum kichern.

Auch als er kurz darauf durch das Tor fuhr war er noch immer am kichern, er konnte die Vorstellung des alten Mannes wie er überfahren wurde nur schwer los werden.

**######**

Ginny gähnte, sie saß auf einem Besen des Ministeriums und war mit einem jungen Auror auf einem Patrouillienflug.

Diese Flüge gab es inzwischen jede Nacht, insgesamt gab es vier zwei Personen Teams, zwei am Hadrianswall, und zwei am Antonisuwall.

Alles im Namen der Sicherheit.

Ihr heutiger Partner hieß Lancaster, Bruce Lancaster, ein frischgebackener Auror der nur unwesentlich jünger war als sie.

Das war nicht wirklich Schlimm, schlimm war das er sie in einer Tour angrub und deshalb praktisch nie die Klappe hielt.

**„HALLT DIE KLAPPE!"** brüllte sie ihn dann aber an und zeigte nach unten wo sie etwas sah das eigentlich nicht sein konnte.

„Warum ist das Tor offen?" fragte Lancaster als sie gelandet waren und vor besagtem Tor standen.

Die rothaarige reagierte fast sofort und rannte in das Wachhaus neben dem Tor wo es einen Kamin gab.

Fünf Minuten später hatte sie per Flohpulver erst Dumbledore und dann das Ministerium informiert.

Der alte Zauberer erschien auch als erstes, immerhin hatte er mit seinem Phönix Fawks das schnellste Transportmittel im Land.

Aber auch Albus Dumbledore stand erst einmal verblüfft vor vor dem großen offenen Tor.

Von Ginny ließ er sich noch einmal die Umstände erklären wie das Tor vorgefunden wurde.

„Und keiner von ihnen beiden hat jemanden gesehen, oder etwas gehört? Überlegen sie genau, sehr genau!" fragte der Bartträger, doch beide verneinten.

Eine Reihe von Plopps kündigte die Leute des Ministerium an als sie per Apparation ankamen, dabei wurden sie von einer noch sichtlich müden Ministerin angeführt.

„Was haben wir Albus?" fragte Amelia Bones auch sofort.

Dumbledore antworte jedoch nicht, er zog stattdessen seinen Zauberstab und begann Analysezauber für Analysezauber gegen das Tor und die umgebenden Mauerbereiche und den Boden zu werfen.

Einige Leute des Ministeriums taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich gestehe das dass ganze ein großes Rätsel für mich ich Amelia. Magisch gesehen kann ich absolut keinen Grund dafür finden warum dieses Tor offen ist. Der letzte Zauber den ich fand war der Verschlusszauber mit dem das Tor wie jeden Abend bei Sonnenuntergang verschlossen wurde, ansonsten gibt es keine magischen Spuren." erklärte Dumbledore nachdem er seine Analyse beendet hatte.

„Aber Albus, alle Walltore können doch nur magisch geöffnet und geschlossen werden, auch nicht per Hand. Haben sie auch Fremdmagie ausgeschlossen?"

„Natürlich Amelia! Es gibt absolut keine Spuren von Dämonische Magie gefunden, oder dieser Komischen Elfenmagie, nichts."

Ginny die dem Wortwechsel verfolgt hatte, trat näher und senkte dann ihre Stimme.

„Könnte es sein, also...besteht die Möglichkeit das der Verräter so herein gekommen ist? Könnte so Potter zu uns hinter den Wall gekommen sein?" fragte sie nur so laut das Dumbledore und Bones ihre Worte verstehen konnten.

„Reden sie keinen Unsinn Miss Weasleys!" herrschte die Ministerin die rothaarige an bevor diese zu ihren Leuten herüber ging.

„Direktor?"

„Ich denke ebenfalls nicht das "Er" etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte, so etwas zu tun und dann keinerlei Spuren zu hinterlassen übersteigt sicherlich deutlich seinen Fähigkeiten. Nein Miss Weasley, dieser Vorfall hier hat zu einhundert Prozent mit etwas völlig anderem zu tun." versicherte Albus mit einem lächeln.

**######**

Harry war doch sehr überrascht, er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet das es in einem magischen Dorf so viele Autos gab.

Er hatte das Gefühl in einer ganz normalen nichtmagischen Vorstadt zu sein, jedenfalls bis er ein doch sehr windschiefes Haus sah.

„Am Ziel." sagte er und parkte dann in Sichtweise dieses neuen, aber doch sehr gut zu erkennenden Fuchsbaues.

Um nicht so schnell entdeckt zu werden machte er eine langsame wischende Bewegung mit seiner rechten vor der Frontscheibe seines Wagens, welche sich gleichzeitig begann zu verdunkeln, ebenso wie alle anderen Scheiben.


	5. Chapter 03

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Kapitel 03.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

Harry saß nun schon ein paar Stunden hier in seinem Wagen vor dem Fuchsbau und Beobachtete ihn, denn er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Er hatte mit angesehen wie der Hausherr und dann nacheinander alle seine Kinder das Haus verlassen hatten, mit einem leicht wehleidigen Blick sah er den einzelnen Weasleys hinter her, in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit wo noch alles so einfach gewesen war.

„Tja, scheint das nur noch Molly jetzt zu Hause ist, aber wo ist dann Hermine?" fragte er Hedwig die auf seinem Schoß saß und sich mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnen ließ.

Der schwarzhaarige griff mit seiner rechten zu seinem Seesack und wühlte mit der Hand dann in ihm herum bis er ein altes und doch schon sehr ramponiert aussehendes Fernglas hervor zog.

Bevor er es jedoch benutzen konnte sah er einen in schwarz und violett schimmernden Schmetterling der vor seinem Fahrerfenster herum flatterte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er das Fenster an der Fahrerseite so weit herunter das der Schmetterling in das Wageninnere gelangen konnte, und kaum hatte er das Fenster wieder verschlossen erklang eine weibliche, dunkle aber melodische Stimme.

„_Hallo Bruder, die Geister meldeten uns das du endlich den Weg in deine Welt zurück gefunden hast, lange genug hat es ja gedauert mein Bester. Deine Tochter weiß auch bereits davon und sie sagt das du sie ja ganz schnell besuchen kommst. Auch Mutter lässt dir ähnliche Worte ausrichten, und ich rate dir, dir nicht zu viel Zeit zu lassen, du weißt ja wie Mutter sein kann wenn man sie warten lässt. Mein Bote wird dir den weg weisen, du weißt ja wie das geht Harry. Also bis bald hoffe ich."_

Als die Stimme verstummte landete der Schmetterling mittig auf dem Armaturenbrett und blieb dort schimmernd sitzen.

„Oh Mann, Frauen!" murmelte Harrydanach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann hob er aber sein Fernglas und schaute sich den Fuchsbau genauer an.

Hermine entdeckte er aber trotzdem nicht, immer sah er nur Molly, und langsam nahm er an das seine alte beste Freundin möglicherweise irgendwo auswärts war.

Er wollte gerade das Fernglas weglegen als er aber etwas sah das ihn irritierte.

Er konnte von hier aus eines der Küchenfenster sehen, und er sah Molly wie sie ein Tablett mit Wasser und Brot fertig machte und das dann irgendwo hin trug.

Sofort meldete sich in seinem Hinterkopf eine leise Stimme die ihm sagte das Hermine eingesperrt, und möglicherweise sogar in Gefahr war.

Harry setzte Hedwig wieder auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Tut mir Leid meine Schöne, aber ich glaube ich muss gehen um Hermine zu retten." sagte er zu der Eule während er erneut in seinem Seesack wühlte und zwei schwarze Oberschenkeltaschen hervor holte und diese auch sofort anlegte.

Bevor er dann ausstieg zog er noch zwei schwarze Handstulpen über die er aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke gezogen hatte, und auch seine Kapuze kam wieder zum Einsatz.

So stieg er dann auch aus und schritt völlig ruhig und ohne Eile auf den Fuchsbau zu, sein Ziel genau vor Augen ging er auf die Haustür zu und klopfte dann schwungvoll und laut an.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden ehe er die Stimme von Molly Weasley hören konnte die rief das sie schon kommen würde, und tatsächlich öffnete sie nur kurz darauf die Haustür, riss sie regelrecht auf.

„Hallo Molly, es ist lange her." begrüßte Harry die resolute Mutter ganz freundlich.

„**AHHHHHH!"** kreischte Molly nur und fiel dann mit sich verdrehenden Augen Ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Der schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieg über die rothaarige hinweg um sie dann aus der offenen Tür zu ziehen damit er besagte dann schließen konnte.

Eine leise Melodie summend und die Ohnmächtige ignorierend sah er sich um, da er nicht annahm das Hermine hier unten irgendwo eingesperrt war, suchte er eine Kellertreppe und die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Einen Keller gab es scheinbar nicht, jedenfalls fand er keinen, deswegen stieg er die Stufen hoch in den ersten Stock.

Gemütlich und gelassen, und noch immer Summend ging er im ersten Stock von Tür zu Tür und öffnete sie bis er eine verschlossene fand.

Wie schon im Ligusterweg fuhr er über den Türrahmen und das Schloss.

Es gab ein leises Klicken, dann schwang die Tür wie von Geisterhand mit einem leisen Quietschen auf.

Vor ihm lag ein einfach eingerichtetes Zimmer mit einem Bett, Nachttisch und Kleiderschrank.

Und direkt ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett saß eine junge Frau mit langen braunen gelockten Haaren die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte.

„Na du." sagte Harry zur Begrüßung nur, Hermine hingegen saß einfach nur da und blinzelte ihn deutlich geröteten Augen überrascht an.

Diese Überraschung dauerte aber nicht allzu lange, das stürzte sie seinen Namen rufend schon auf ihn zu und krallte sich schluchzend an seiner Brust fest.

„Ich weiß Hermine, wir haben uns sehr lange nicht gesehen, aber wir sollten nicht hier bleiben." sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein, und nachdem sie zaghaft genickt hatte nahm er sie bei ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

Unten im Wohnzimmer lag noch immer Molly und Harry zuckte nur noch einmal mit den Schultern.

„Mein Überragend Wundervolle Anblick war für deine gute Schwiegermutter zu viel, sie viel glatt in Ohnmacht." erklärte er, und war froh als Hermine leise Kicherte, und es klang einfach nur schön für den schwarzhaarigen.

**######**

Mit einem leiden Aufstöhnen kam Molly Weasley auf den Fußboden liegend wieder zu sich, einen Moment sah sie sich etwas Orientierungslos um bis sie ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer erkannte.

„Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte sie sich murmelnd während sie sich aufrappelte und dann in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen lies.

Kaum das sie richtig saß und ihr beschleunigter Puls sich beruhigte, kehrten die Ereignisse die sich ereignete hatten zurück, sofort rast ihr Puls wieder in die Höhe.

Mit einem Auf keuchen riss sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und feuerte einen Zauber auf die große Familienuhr, auf deren Zeiger alle Mitglieder der Familie zu sehen waren, ab.

Da sie nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte sprang sie schon fast auf und begann im Wohnzimmer herum zu wandern.

Sie wollte gerade hinauf in den ersten Stock gehen als Ron und Ginny in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore durch die Haustür stürmen.

„**MUM!"** riefen die beiden jüngsten Weasleys sofort.

„Was ist geschehen Molly?" fragte hingegen Albus.

„Er war hier, er war hier!" stammelte die rothaarige Mutter bevor sie ihre Kinder und den alten Zauberer mit entsetztem Blick fixierte.

„Potter war hier, klopfte einfach an die Tür. Warum kam er her? Warum sollte er das bloß tun? Das war doch Irrsinn! Wie jeder dahergelaufene klopfte er einfach an die Tür."

Mollys Stimme überschlug sich mehrere male während sie erzählte was geschehen war.

Ohne zögern stürmte Ron hinauf in den ersten Stock während Ginny versuchte ihre Mutter zu beruhigen und dazu zu bringen sich zu setzen.

Als erst ein hasserfüllter Aufschrei von oben, und kurz darauf ein vor Wut rauchender Rona wieder im Wohnzimmer stand, ahnten alle was los war.

„Er kam wirklich um sie zu holen, das finde ich einfach nur unlogisch." sagte Albus und sah sich dabei um.

„Mum, wie sah er aus? Kannst du uns sagen wie er jetzt aussieht Mum?" fragte Ginny leise aber mit eindringlicher Stimme ihre Mutter.

„Ich...Ich...Keine Ahnung. Er war groß und hatte eine Kapuze auf. Da waren nur seine Augen, seine Augen funkelten und leuchteten wie zwei Smaragde."

Den letzten Teil bekamen auch alle anderen Weasleys, die inzwischen eingetroffen waren mit, und alle waren deutliche entsetzt, es stand ihnen praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Direktor, sie sollten sofort das Ministerium informieren." sagte Ginny zu dem alten Zauberer, der stand jedoch erst einfach nur da.

„Albus!" sprach Arthur Weasley den Mann mit etwas Nachdruck an, der zuckte zusammen und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Das Ministerium, ja sie haben ganz recht Ginevra. Ronald, Arthur, ihr informiert sofort unsere Ordenskämpfer. Ich möchte das alle von Potters alten Freunden überwacht werden für den Fall das er außer Miss Granger noch andere aufsucht." erklärte Albus erst langsam, dann zum ende aber auch wieder mit gewohnt ausdrucksstarker Stimme.

„Ja Direktor, und dann lasse ich meine Ehe mit Granger annullieren." kam es von einem deutlich wütenden Ron Weasley.

**######**

Hermine war ein wenig verunsichert, Harry hatte sie nach draußen zu einem schwarzen Wagen gezogen wo sie jetzt auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und dabei eine vergnügte Laute von sich geben Hedwig auf dem Schoß hatte.

Harrys Fahrstil war aggressiv und schnell, und doch hatte sie deswegen keine Angst oder war verunsichert.

Das er hingegen noch immer diese Kapuze trug war etwas anderes, sie brauchte einige Minuten bis sie sich dazu durchringen konnte etwas zu sagen.

„Du Harry, hast du irgendwas vor mir zu verbergen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Was zu verbergen? Nein, wie kommst du da jetzt gerade drauf Mine?"

„Warum zeigst du mir dann nicht dein Gesicht?"

Harry bremste den Wagen ab und stoppte dann auf dem Seitenstreifen.

„Das hab ich glatt vergessen." sagte er nur und schob dann seine Kapuze nach hinten und dreht sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Oberkörper nach rechts damit Hermine ihn richtig sehen konnte.

Hedwig schien zu ahnen was jetzt bevor stand, denn sie flatterte auf den winzigen Rücksitz des Wagens.

Harry hatte ein leichtes lächeln aufgesetzt während Mine ihre Hände ausstreckte und vorsichtig und sanft sein Gesicht berührte.

Die erste Berührung war zaghaft, als wenn sie Angst davor hätte das er wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.

„Oh Harry." hauchte sie dann aber als sie merkte das er nicht wie ein Traum verblassen würde.

„Ich bin es wirklich Hermine!" sagte er, im nächsten Moment begannen ihre Augen zu tränen und sie rutschte so weit herüber das sie sich in seine Arme flüchten konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze weile bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte das sie ihre Stimme wieder erheben konnte.

„Warum Harry? Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Warum bist du nicht früher wiedergekommen?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Behutsam schob der schwarzhaarige sie zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und startete den Wagen wieder, bevor er los fuhr berührte er aber den Schmetterling der noch immer auf dem Armaturenbrett saß.

Das schimmernde Insekt erhob sich flatternd in die Luft und flog dann in Harrys Gesicht wo er einfach verschwand, danach fuhr er los.

„Weißt du Mine, damals die Sache mit dem Torbogen und fast sofort danach mit der Prophezeiung, das hat mir dermaßen den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das alles war mehr oder weniger der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte konnte man sagen. Zurück bei den Dursleys habe ich mein ganzes Leben überdacht, meine Zeit vor Hogwarts, die Zeit in Hogwarts, und auch die mögliche Zeit nach Hogwarts." begann Harry dann nach einiger Zeit zu erzählen.

„So habe ich auch alle unsere Abenteuer überdacht, immer hatte irgendwie Dumbledore damit zu tun. Oder das Leben bei meinen Verwandten jeden Sommer, immer schickte Dumbledore mich zurück."

„Weil du dort sicher warst Harry, wegen des Blutschutzes."

„Das mag sein Mine. Aber zum einen hatte Dumbledore kein recht dazu, er war nur mein Schuldirektor, nicht mein Vormund oder etwas ähnliches. Zum anderen, ein echter Blutschutz funktioniert nur wenn Liebe dabei im Spiel ist, also wenn meine Verwandten mich, und ich sie geliebt hätte, dann wäre es effektiv gewesen. Doch du und ich wissen das es so nie gewesen ist Mine. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mein Leben überdacht und versucht mir meine eigene Zukunft auszumalen, und das wäre eine Zukunft gewesen in der ich nicht leben wollte. Deswegen entschied ich mich damals zu gehen, wo anders neu anzufangen, ohne Angst, ohne druck und große Erwartungen an mich. Aus dem Grimmauldplatz hatte ich noch einige Bücher bei mir die ich im Ligusterweg durchgelesen, regelrecht durchgearbeitet habe. Diese haben mir dann dabei geholfen meine Flucht durchzuführen und in der Amerikanischen Muggelwelt abzutauchen. Magie habe ich danach im Selbststudium gelernt, was auch recht gut ging wie ich sagen muss."

„Und warum bist du nicht früher zurück gekommen?"

„Tja, im großen und ganzen kannst du dich dafür bei dem alten Schlangengesicht bedanken Hermine. Ich lebte schon ein gutes Jahre in der Muggelwelt, verfolgt habe ich nicht wirklich was in der magischen Welt geschah und England hatte ja auch nichts nach außen dringen lassen. Auf alle fälle geschah dann etwas, eine Magische Kraft hat versucht mich mit sich zu ziehen. Es fühlte sich wie eine Obskure Mischung aus Apparieren und Portschlüssel an, und alles wurde von der Aura Riddels regelrecht durchzogen. Seine Aura war so unverkennbar das ich mich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehrte, und dann geschah etwas. Ich wurde, nun, man könnte sagen ich wurde davon geschleudert. Aber nicht einfach in die nächste Ecke, Nein. Der Idiot Riddle hat mich durch die Dimensionen gefeuert, ohne Ausrüstung, Zauberstab und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war ich nur in Boxershorts da ich eigentlich vorher geschlafen hatte. Das einzige was ich dabei hatte war eine Halskette mit einigen verkleinerten Tränken und meinem Verliesschlüssel von Gringotts."

Verstehen zeichnete sich in Hermines Gesicht wieder.

„Und du bist erst jetzt wieder hier angekommen, ich hab doch recht Harry, oder?" fragte sie deswegen auch nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens.

„Genau, ich musste mich von Dimension zu Dimension schlagen. Dazu konnte ich nicht jeden Durchgang nehmen, und das obwohl Riddle ja nun wirklich genug Risse verursacht hatte." erklärte Harry und rast dabei mit Vollgas durch ein offenes Walltor.

„Und was wird jetzt Harry, wie soll es weiter gehen? Wo fahren wir denn hin?"

„Nun, jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg zu einem Besuch, zu dem ich sehr freundlich und mit Nachdruck aufgefordert wurde. Und was deine frage angeht wie es weiter geht, das wird sich zeigen. Erst einmal muss ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen, damit ich mich dann entscheiden kann wem ich zu erst in den Arsch trete. Ich will dir da nichts vormachen, die Jahre in den anderen Dimensionen haben bei mir ihre Spuren hinterlassen, ich habe viele Lektionen des Lebens während meiner Reise auf sehr harte weise neu lernen müssen."

„Das ist egal Harry, heute ist nichts mehr wie es war. Selbst meine Ehe nicht." sagte sie leise.

Harry reichte mit seiner rechten zu ihr herüber und hielt dann einfach ihre Hand.

„Hat das etwas damit zu tun das du eingesperrt warst Mine? Willst du mir davon Erzählen?" fragte er sorge voll.

„Nachdem du verschwunden warst hatten Ron und ich nur noch einander. Es fing ganz langsam an, wurde dann langsam mehr, es war da ja auch sehr schön. Deswegen sagte ich dann auch nicht nein als er mich bat ihn zu Heiraten, kurz vorher schickte ich noch mit geänderten Gedächtnissen meine Eltern nach Australien um sie zu schützen. Dabei war das völlig Umsonst seit die Dämonen in unsere Welt kamen."

„Das tut mir sehr leid Hermine."

„Du kannst da nichts für Harry, aber ich danke dir für deine Worte."

Hermine schwieg dann einige Zeit bevor sie weiter erzählte.

„Weißt du, ich freute mich auf meine Hochzeit, ich wollte dieses kleine Stückchen normales Leben in diesem Krieg. Doch schon auf meiner Hochzeit begann es. Ronald erwischte mich während ich in meinem Brautkleid vorm Spiegel stand und sagte: "Ich wünschte du wärst hier Harry." Danach stand das immer zwischen uns, aber es kam dann mit der Zeit immer etwas mehr dazu."

„Du warst sicher eine wunderschöne Braut Hermine."

Mine lächelte leicht bei seinen Worten und fuhr weiter fort.

„Hedwig ist auch ein gutes Beispiel, alle sagten zu mir ich solle sie davon jagen, doch ich konnte das nicht. Sie war immer für mich da, war meine Verbindung zu dir, und dann kam eben die Sache mit dem Brief. Ich geriet wieder einmal mit Molly aneinander, was immer wieder passierte seit ich mein ungeborenes Kind verlor."

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf als Harry plötzlich auf die Bremse stieg und der Wagen leicht schlitternd zum stehen kam.

„Verlorenes Kind?" fragte der schwarzhaarige und sah Min dabei mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, eigentlich wollte ich noch warten mit meinem ersten Kind, denn ich wollte kein Kind während des Kriege großziehen. Aber was soll ich sagen, es kam anders. Ron freute sich, eben so Molly, beide haben sich um mich gekümmert und alles versucht mich wegzusperren und zu bemuttern. Ich bin aber kein graues Hausmütterchen, ich bin eine Kämpferin. Doch dann beim letzten überraschenden Angriff der Dämonen wurde ich schwer verletzt während ich meine eigenes Haus verteidigte."

„Und dabei hast du dein Kind verloren." schlussfolgerte Harry und drückte dabei sanft ihre Hand.

„Ja, und seit dem war einfach alles anders. Für Molly war ich die Mörderin ihrer Enkelin, und für Ron die seiner Tochter. Doch nur Molly hat mir das einmal ins Gesicht gesagt, bei Ron jedoch wurden die Berührungen anders, die Blicke und selbst die Art wie er mit mir sprach. Nach dem Brief an dich schlug er mich dann das erste mal, und wenn du mich nicht geholt hättest, wäre es sicher nicht bei diesem einem mal geblieben."

Eigentlich wollte Harry etwas sagen, doch ein plötzliches helles Licht das von Hermines Hand kam hinderte ihn daran.

Das Licht kam um genau zu sein von ihrem Ehering, er leuchtete in einem hellen weiß, welches jedoch immer dunkler wurde bis der Ring regelrecht rot glühte und sich dann langsam auflöste.

„Sieht aus als wäre ich ab heute wieder eine Granger!"

„Nun, nach dem was ich gehört habe ist das einfach nur eine mehr als gute Verbesserung für dich."

Etwas eine Sekunde lang sah sie den schwarzhaarigen entsetzt an, dann kicherte sie jedoch.

Kurz darauf fuhr Harry wieder los, er machte auch die Musik wieder an, drehte die Lautstärke jedoch so weit runter das sie eher im Hintergrund mitlief.

Dabei hielt er auch immer wenn er nicht schalten musste Hermines Hand.

„Sag mal, wo genau müssen wir jetzt eigentlich hin?" fragte sie nach einer guten Stunde fahrt.

„Keine Ahnung wo es hin geht, ich folge einfach der Linie."

„Welcher Linie?"

Harry kicherte und zeigte dabei nach vorne, doch Hermine sah nichts.

„Pass auf Mine, du hast doch den Schmetterling gesehen und wie der dann in meinem Kopf verschwunden ist!"

Die braunhaarige nickte.

„Der Schmetterling zeigt mir jetzt den weg, er projiziert mir eine Linie vor die Augen, und dieser folge ich jetzt."

„Wow!" war ihre einzige Aussage auf seine Erklärung.

Der Weg führte sie östlich an Manchester vorbei, und nachdem Harry irgendwann die normalen Straßen verlassen hatte und auf Feldwegen weiter fuhr, tauchte schließlich ein großer Wald vor ihnen auf.

„Wir sind gleich da!" verkündete er als beide ein magisches Feld durchfuhren das ihr Haut kribbeln ließ und sogar ihre Magie berührte.

Der Wald schien unnatürlich dunkel und Hermine bekam eine ziemliche Gänsehaut, doch ein blick zu Harry sagte ihr dann das sie keine Angst haben brauchte.

Denn er lächelte die ganze Zeit, und es kam ihr vor als würden seine Smaragde immer mehr leuchten.

„Wir sind da!" sagte er und Mine folgte seinem Blick.

Da mitten in der Dunkelheit dieses Waldes war mit einem mal was, ein Dorf, eine Siedlung, oder doch eine Stadt.

Hütten hingen hoch in den Bäumen, auf hölzernen Plattformen, verbunden durch Seile und Brücken, andere Hütten sahen aus als wenn sie mit den Bäumen verwachsen wären.

„Ich dachte alle Hochelfen würden bei uns hinter Wall leben?" murmelte sie.

„Hochelfen solltest du hier besser nicht erwähnen Mine, du bist hier in einer Siedlung der Dunkelelfen." erklärte Harry und stoppte den Wagen dann mitten zwischen den Bäumen.

Er nahm seine Seesack und Hedwig und stieg dann aus, Hermine tat es ihm nach und folgte ihm dann zu einem Baum.

„Bist du Elfen schon einmal begegnet?" fragte Harry der Hedwig inzwischen auf der Schulter sitzen hatte.

„Ja und Nein, bei den Verhandlungen wegen des Gebiets zwischen den Wällen war ich dabei. Auch Vertreter der Hochelfen waren da, aber die trugen immer weite ausladende Kapuzen, man konnte nur so eben ihre feingeschwungenen Gesichter erkennen. Also denke ich könnte man sagen das ich noch keinen Elfen begegnet bin."

„Verstehe, dann tu mir den gefallen und starr niemanden an." sagte er mit einem Grinsen und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah eine Art rechteckige Plattform die von oben herab schwebte, nach einem genaueren Blick konnte sie aber Seile entdecken.

Ganz sanft setzte die Plattform auf dem Waldboden auf und Harry kletterte leichtfüßig über eine knapp Kniehohe Umrandung bevor er Mine mit auf die Plattform half.

Kaum das beide drauf waren setzte die hölzerne Konstruktion sich in Bewegung und schwebte wieder hinauf.

„Eine Warnung noch Hermine, du wirst sicher gleich noch einiges sehen und hören das doch Schocken oder verwirren wird. Aber ich bitte dich, spar dir jede Art von Fragen auf bis wir unter uns sind." sagte er kurz bevor sie oben in den Baumwipfeln ankamen.

Hölzerne Stege und Brücke verbanden die Baumwipfel miteinander und sie kamen auf eine Art hölzerne Platz an wo ganz normales Leben stattfand.

Hermine sah Männer, Frauen, Kinder, auch Paare und ganze Familien.

„PAPA!"


	6. Chapter 04

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Kapitel 04.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-**

So ein Baumdorf war für Harry ja nicht neues, immerhin hatte er mehr als zwei Jahre in einem gelebt.

Bei Hermine war das jedoch etwas anderes, aber sie würde sicher zurecht kommen, da war er sich einfach sicher.

Die Aufzugplattform hatte den höchsten Punkt erreicht, da viel dem schwarzhaarigen doch noch etwas ein.

„Eine Warnung noch Hermine, du wirst sicher gleich noch einiges sehen und hören das doch Schocken oder verwirren wird. Aber ich bitte dich, spar dir jede Art von Fragen auf bis wir unter uns sind." warnte Harry seine Freundin vor und das gerade rechtzeitig.

Die Hölzerne Plattform stoppte auf Höhe der obersten Wohnebene und die beiden Passagiere konnten ohne Schwierigkeiten aussteigen.

Der schwarzhaarige genoss den Anblick der Dunkelelfen die ihrem Täglichen tun nachgingen, es hatte für ihn etwas so normales an sich, etwas vertrautes.

„PAPA!" erschallte von links ein Ruf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie bei Hermine der Mund aufklappte und der Kiefer ganz nah dran war Bodenkontakt zu bekommen.

Aber das war nebensächlich, Harry ging in die Hocke und breitete seine Arme aus damit er das kleine Mädchen das da angestürmt kam in seine Arme schließen konnte.

„Hallo mein kleiner Engel." begrüßte er das kleine dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den hellen violetten Augen.

„Du Papa, wer ist das da?" fragte das Mädchen dann nach einiger Zeit des langen Knuddelns.

„Das ist Hermine, in meiner Schulzeit waren wir beste Freunde." erklärte Harry, und auch Hermine schien jetzt wieder aufzutauen.

„Hallo, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Und wie heißt du?" fragte Mine freundlich und mit einem lächeln.

Das Mädchen drückte ihr Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und er musste sie etwas animieren bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich heiße Siana." kam es leise aus der Halsbeuge, und dann konnte man noch etwas vernehmen das sich wie 8 Jahre anhörte.

„Sie kennt außer mir sonst keinen Menschen, deswegen kann es etwas dauern bis sie dir gegenüber auftaut." meinte Harry leicht entschuldigend bevor er mit Siana auf dem Arm losging.

Hermine folgte ihm, sie war nach einigen Metern froh das er sie vorher gewarnt hatte, denn es war alles so merkwürdig, und damit meinte sie nicht nur das aussehen der Elfen.

Ja sie hatten Spitze Ohren, aber diese gingen seitlich vom Kopf weg, außer bei den Kinder, da liefen sie einfach nach oben spitz zu.

Die Haut- und Haarfarben variierten stakt, sie sah Haare die von weiß über grün und violett bis schwarz gingen, dabei sah sie hier und da auch mal einen blonden Haarschopf.

Bei den Hausfarben sah sie Haut die scheinbar weiß wie Schnee war, dann mal eine eher graue wirkende Farbe, und sogar, da war sie sicher, eine Elfe die scheinbar gut gebräunter Haut hatte.

Was aber noch irritierender war, war das verhalten der Elfen gegenüber Harry, immer wieder wurde er gegrüßt, teilweise sogar mit Namen.

Ein paar mal musste Mine schlucken das ihr bester Freund sie über recht schwankende Hängebrücken führte bis sie schließlich eine Plattform erreichten auf der nur ein einzelnes dreistöckiges stand.

Es wehten ganz deutlich dunkle Banner im Wind.

„Was ist das für eine...Hütte Harry?"

„Das ist das Heim der Königin."

Königin, Hermine schluckte, damit hatte sie ganz sicher nicht gerechnet.

Der Eingang hatte keine Tür, sondern wurde von einem schwer aussehendem dunkelrotem Vorhang verdeckt und von zwei großen Katzenähnlichen Holzstatuen flankiert.

Hinter dem Vorhang lag eine langgezogenen Halle die mit dunklem grünen Teppich und Fellen ausgelegt war, an den Wänden hingen Holzschnitte und Waffen, und von der Decke hingen Leuchtquellen die wie eine Art Pflanze aussahen.

„Es wurde auch Zeit das du hier auftauchst Harry, du hast mich lange genug warten lassen!"

Am ende der Halle stand ein großer ausladender Thron aus Holz, Stein und Stoff, und auf dem Thron saß eine beeindruckende Elfenfrau.

Sie hatte blütenweiße Haut, Goldene Augen, pechschwarze Haare mit einer weißen, einer violetten und einer roten Strähne und strahlte etwas übermächtiges für die braunhaarige aus.

„Aber jetzt ist Papa doch da Oma, also sei nicht zu Böse." rief die kleine Siana nur während Harry sie runter ließ.

Die Elfenfrau seufzte auf und erhob sich dann, Hermine wurde sofort rot, denn die Elfin hatte zwar eine Art schwarze Robe mit Runenstickereien an, doch die war offen und zeigte das sie darunter eine Art Bikini aus edlen Stoff und wertvollen Metallen trug der mehr zeigte als verbarg.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen Calista." sagte Harry und trat vor um die Elfin in eine sehr inige Umarmung nahm.

„Und wen hast du da in deiner Begleitung Harry?" fragte Caliste und musterte Mine dabei eingehend.

„Caliste, das ist Hermine Jane Granger. Hermine, ich darf vorstellen, Calista aus dem Hause Blutmond, Königin des Volkes der Dunkelelfen." stellte Harry die beiden einander vor.

„Ah, du bist seine alte Freundin aus der Schule. Er hat uns einiges erzählt aus der Zeit, und auch von dir meine Liebe." sagte die Königin an Hermine gewandt.

Bevor sie dann noch etwas sagen konnte schoss aus einer versteckten Tür hinter dem Thron ein dunkler Schatten und riss Harry zu Boden, dabei erklang eine Art Freudenschrei.

„Harrryyyy!"

„Hallo Ilais!" stammelte der schwarzhaarige leise und aus Luftmangel da es sich eine Elfe mit Violettem Haar das roten Spitzen hatte auf seinem Brustkorb bequem gemacht hatte.

Sie trug ähnliche Kleidung wie Calista, nur das sie noch einen schwarzen Minifaltenock trug.

„Ilais, warum bringst du Harry und seine Freundin Hermine nicht in den Wohntrackt und gibst ihnen Zimmer damit sie sich einrichten können." sagte Calista und griff Ilais dann Kragen und zog sie mit einem Schwung wieder auf die Füße.

„Natürlich Mutter, kommt ihr zwei."

Siana griff nach der Hand von Harry und zog ihn dann hinter sich her um ihm ihr Zimmer zu zeigen wie sie begeistert sagte.

Ilais und Hermine gingen eher gemütlich hinterher.

„Und du bist also Hermine. Harry hat viel von dir und seinen anderen Freunden erzählt während er bei uns war." wandte die Elfin sich an die braunhaarige.

„Das war aber nicht hier in unserer Welt, oder?"

„Aber nein." sagte Ilais.

„Nein, das war in unserer und der Welt dieser Sonnenzecken von Hochelfen, wir hatten damals eher wenig Kontakt zu Menschen da diese uns nicht leiden konnten. Was vor allem daran lag das sie den Hochelfen trauten, für die waren wir aber einfach Böse Kreaturen. Harry kam dann aber zu uns, das ist etwas mehr als 9 Jahre her inzwischen, wir nahmen ihn auf da er verletzt und erschöpft war, und er war dankbar dafür und hatte auch keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber unserem Volk. Leider konnte er aber nicht mit uns hierher kommen und musste wohl einen ziemlichen Umweg auf sich nehmen."

„Das hat Harry mir auch erzählt, das alles muss wirklich sehr hart für ihn gewesen sein. Was mich aber noch interessiert würde, ist Siana wirklich seine Tochter?" fragte Mine zum ende hin leise.

„Ja sie ist wirklich seine Tochter, seine und die meiner zwei Minuten jüngeren Zwillingsschwester. Dabei waren sie nie ein Paar oder hatten in irgendeiner Weise romantische Gefühle für einander. Harry war gerade genesen als einer unser ältesten Priester die beiden für seine Zwecke benutzte, er wollte unsere Mutter und die Familie dadurch diskreditieren."

Die beiden waren inzwischen in einem hell eingerichteten Zimmer angekommen, doch von Harry und Siana war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Und in wie fern hat dieser Priester die beiden benutzt?" fragte Hermine und folgte einer Einladung um sich auf eine Bank vor dem Fenster des Zimmer setzten.

„Der Priester lockte beide während eines Rauschenden Festes davon unter dem Vorwand das er Hilfe bräuchte. Doch dann schloss er sie in einem Raum ein und füllte den Raum mit konzentrierten Pheromonen, das brachte die beiden dazu im wahrsten sinne des Wortes übereinander her zu fallen."

Hermine konnte nur vor entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund nehmen bei dem gehörten.

„Harry und meine Schwester Nienna haben das ganze dann geheim gehalten, haben zusammen gehalten als sie merkten das Siana auf dem Weg war. Jedenfalls bis bei Nienna der Babybauch nicht mehr zu verstecken war. Das war auch der Moment wo der Priester wieder zu schlug und beide an den Pranger stellte, immerhin waren beide nicht zusammen und liebten sich nicht, und trotzdem bekamen sie nun ein Kind, dazu noch einen Mischling. Doch er hatte Harry unterschätzt, denn der schob dem Priester ein Wahrheitsserum unter, Venterium oder so nannte er es. Auf alle Fälle drehte Harry den Spieß um und brachte die Wahrheit ans Licht."

Ilais blick wurde mit einem mal sehr traurig.

„Leider ging das ganze nicht gut aus, denn als der Priester in die Ecke gedrängt wurde versuchte er Harry, Nienna und auch Mutter zu töten. Die beiden haben Mutter beschützt und wurden dabei verletzt. Die Verletzungen meiner Schwester waren dabei aber zu schwer, Siana musste magisch in eine Leihmutter verpflanzt werden, ansonsten wären beide ins Reich des Todes über gegangen. Seit dem gehört Harry zur Familie, und auch die anderen Dunkelelfen respektieren ihn. Weißt du, nach Sianas Geburt blieb er noch ein Jahr bei uns bevor er sich wieder auf seine Reise machte. In der Zeit hat er jede Minute mit seiner Tochter verbracht und eine Unmenge Geschrieben und ihr Bilder hinterlassen, damit Mutter oder ich ihr nachdem er fort war vorlesen konnten, von seinem Leben, Abenteuer und Gedanken. Deswegen kennt Siana ihren Vater so gut, denn sie las das alles auch selber nachdem sie Lesen gelernt hat und trägt auch eines seiner Bilder mit sich herum. Seit wir hier in eurer Welt sind war sie noch zappeliger und betete zu den Geistern das sie ihren Papa bald wieder bekommt, was am ende ja auch wirkte."

Hermine musste lächeln, ebenso wie Ilais, doch deren Blick änderte sich dann.

„Sag mal Hermine, hast du gar keine Sachen mitgebracht?" fragte die Elfin und angesprochene sah verlegen zu Boden bevor sie begann zu erzählen wie sie von Harry gerettet wurde und unter welchen Umständen.

Ilais hatte ihr zugehört und lachte dann als die braunhaarige wieder schwieg.

„Das ist doch kein Problem. Wir haben hier auch Händler die Kleidung und andere Sachen verkaufen, wir werden dich schon neu einkleiden meine gute." versicherte die Elfin.

Bei den Worten der violett haarigen sah Hermine diese einmal von oben bis unten an und wurde auf einen schlag rot wie eine Tomate.

Sofort lachte Ilais erneut auf und schlag einen Arm um Hermines Schultern, denn sie konnte deren Gedanken sofort erahnen.

„Das was ich hier anhabe ist das Gewand einer Runen- und Geistermagierin. Für dich finden wir sicher ganz schöne normale Sachen, obwohl ich denke das dir so freizügige Kleidung ebenfalls stehen würde."

Hermine wurde sofort noch roter, was zu noch mehr lachen seitens der Elfin führte.

Beherzt griff Ilais nach der Hand der braunhaarigen und zog diese dann mit sich bis zu einem anderen Zimmer das man sofort als Kinderzimmer erkennen konnte.

Vor einem kleinen Altar auf dem das Bild einer Elfin mit rotem Haar und violetten Spitzen stand, und davor knieten Siana und Harry und waren in ein stilles Gebet vertieft.

„Das macht Siana oft, sie bittet ihre Mutter darum auf sie zu achten und ihr beizustehen." flüsterte Ilais leise, danach warteten die beiden jungen Frauen bis Harry und seine Tochter fertig waren und sich wieder erhoben.

„He du Held, bei der Rettung deiner Freundin hast du übersehen das sie nur die Sachen hat die sie am Leib trägt!"

Harry schaute verdattert zu Hermine.

„Ups!" war seine Aussage, das und sein Gesichtsausdruck brachten zu erst Siana zum kichern, und kurz darauf lachten alle darüber.

„Nun, dann sollten wir losgehen und neue Besorgen. Ich kann selbst auch eine neue Hose gebrauchen." erklärte der schwarzhaarige und zog dabei an seiner gelöcherten Jeans.

„Dann bring deine Sachen in das Zimmer gegenüber, das ist nämlich deines, das haben wir extra für dich eingerichtet."

„Gut, ich schmeiße meinen Seesack rüber, dann können wir los." sagte Harry und tat genau dieses, zwei Minuten später gingen sie los, Siana hatte sich dabei die Hand ihres Vaters geschnappt und strahlte stolz alles und jeden an der sie sah.

#+#+#+#

Lucius Abraxax Malfoy war angewidert, er war von sich selbst angewidert und von seinem Spiegelbild.

Sein einstmals schönes Gesicht war entstellt, seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war eine einzige große Brandnarbe, während seine linke mit langen Narben von Krallen übersät war.

Er verfluchte die Dämonen und das Englische Ministerium, denn ohne die Auroren wäre damals nichts schief gegangen und er wäre nun nicht so entstellt.

„Lucius, einer deiner Boten brachte gerade eine Nachricht, sie ist mit einem roten Band markiert." erklang Narcissa Malfoys stimme von jenseits der geschlossenen Badezimmertür.

„Ich komme!" antwortet der blonde und griff zu seiner Todessermaske, sie war Blutrot und lies den Mund frei, was ihm sehr zu gute kam da er diese immer trug.

Mit seinem Gesicht unter der Maske versteckt und aufgesetzter Kapuze seiner Robe verließ er das Badezimmer, seine Füße trugen ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer wo er auf seinem Schreibtisch die mit dem roten Band verschlossene Nachricht fand.

Das rote Band sagte ihm das dies eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht war, er griff nach dem Schriftstück und öffnete sie um sie zu lesen.

Langsam las er die Nachricht und je weiter er las um so größer wurden seine Augen und sein Puls begann sich immer mehr zu beschleunigen, dann hatte er zu ende gelesen und atmete schwer.

„Bei Morganas Seele!" rief er aus nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte wandte er sich um und rannte aus dem Haus und Apparierte.

In der Eingangshalle von Schloss Durmstrang erschien Lucius wieder und rannte dann ganz hingegen seiner vornehmen Erziehung los zur großen Halle.

„Mein Lord!" hallte dort dann auch sofort seine Stimme durch die Halle als er ankam, an deren Ende saß der Dunkle Lord auf seinem erhöhten Thron und blickte auf einen Tisch herab der vor ihm stand.

Auf besagtem Tisch war eine Karte der Welt zu sehen auf dem alle bekannten Fraktionen, sowie deren Truppen und Aufstellungen zu sehen war.

„Was störst du Malfoy, siehst du nicht das ich dabei bin meine nächsten Schritte zu planen." knurrte der Dunkle Lord und griff dabei zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich habe wichtige Nachrichten von unserem letzten Spion im Ministerium, lebenswichtige Nachrichten mein Lord." sagte Lucius schnell bevor sein Meister ihn mit einem Schmerzensfluch strafen konnte.

„Ich hoffe für dich das es wirklich wichtige Nachrichten sind Malfoy, sonst hast du mich zum letzten mal gestört!"

Lucius schluckte und trat dann bis an die Seite des Thrones und blickte zu dem Dunklen Lord auf bevor er die Nachricht hervor holte und sie öffnete.

„Heute morgen um 10 Uhr und 42 Minuten Englischer Zeit wurde der Verräter Harry James Potter gesichtet. Er gelangte ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen hinter den Wall wo er die Ex Frau von Ronald Weasleys, Hermine Granger aus dem Fuchsbau holte und dann mit ihr ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen floh. Die Aurorenkommandos in der ganzen Welt wurden benachrichtigt und ein internationaler Haftbefehl für beide erlassen."

Das sonst schon bleiche Gesicht des gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagiers der Welt wurde noch weißer, und ohne Vorwarnung geschah es dann.

„**WAAASSS!"** brüllte Voldemort und Avadra grüne Funken kamen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und flogen durch die Halle.

Die Umstehenden Leute suchten vor den Funken Deckung, alle bis aus Malfoy, der blieb wo er war und betete im stillen das der Sturm bald nachließ.

„Malfoy, gib unserem Spion die Anweisung das ganze auf das genauste zu verfolgen. Ich will Potters Kopf auf einem silbernen Tablett hier vor mir stehen sehen!" knurrte der Dunkle Lord und entließ den blonden dann mit einer harschen Armbewegung.

**#+#+#+#**

„Und das soll ich wirklich versuchen?" fragte Hermine und schaute dabei verunsichert auf die Sachen die sie in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hat.

„Na los Mine, das wird dir sicher stehen." sprach Harry ihr gut zu, der hatte seine Jeans inzwischen gegen eine robuste schwarze Lederhose getauscht.

Siana übernahm derweil Hermine und schob diese in ein kleines Umkleidezimmer wo sie sich dann auch einschloss.

Leise Murrend und mit einem roten Gesicht kam sie kurz darauf auch schon wieder Heraus.

Sie trug jetzt braune halbhohe Lederstiefel mit leichtem Absatz, einen knöchellangen schwarzen Rock der links einen hohen Beinschlitz hatte und ein lila Top mit langen Glockenärmeln welches auch noch Bauch frei war.

„Sieht doch gut aus!" sagte Ilais nur vergnügt während diese die noch immer sehr rote Hermine musterte, und auch Harry nickte zu der aussage.

Hermine funkelte die beiden an und griff dann eine schwarze Robe unter der sie ihren gut sichtbaren flachen Bauch verstecken konnte.

Darüber konnte Harry nur den Kopf schütteln, er holte lieber seinen Goldbeutel hervor und bezahlte die Sachen bevor seine alte Freundin auf die Idee kam sich doch noch andere Sachen zu suchen.

Danach ging es zurück zur Königlichen Hütte wo ein junges Elfenmädchen sie schon erwartete und in einen Raum führte der mit lauter großen Kissen ausgestattet war und ausgelegt war mit weichen Tierfellen.

Calista wartete dort bereits und hatte es sich bequem gemacht.

„Ah, wurde aber auch Zeit das ihr kommt. Setzt euch und macht es euch gemütlich." sagte sie und machte eine einladende Armgeste.

Harry schmiss sich links von der Königin auf einen Kissenhaufen, Siana landete sofort halb auf ihm und kuschelte sich dann an ihren Vater.

Ilais stellte sich hinter Hermine und schob die junge Frau dann zu einem anderen Kissenhaufen, auf den sie die braunhaarige dann auch schubste.

Die Violetthaarige machte es sich danach dann neben ihrer Mutter bequem, und fast sofort erschienen junge Elfenmädchen und Jungen und brachten Essen die auf kleinen Tischen drapiert wurden.

Die kleinen Tische wurden so abgestellt das die auf den Kissen liegenden, bzw. sitzenden ohne Probleme dran kommen konnten.

Eher still wurde erst einmal gegessen bevor Calista sich von einem jungen Mädchen einen Kelch reichen lies der dann mit Rotwein gefüllt wurde.

„Und Harry, was wirst du nun tun? Du hast doch bestimmt einen Plan, oder?" fragte die Königin und lehnte sich dabei mit ihrem Wein gemütlich zurück.

„Was ich vor habe? Also Riddle will ich auf alle Fälle fertig machen, es gibt aus der Vergangenheit noch einiges für das ich mich bei ihm revanchieren muss, meine Eltern und mein Pate stehen dabei auf der Liste ganz oben." erklärte der schwarzhaarige und winkte ein jungen Elfenmädchen dabei zu sich und lies sich ebenfalls einen Becher Wein geben.

„Doch zu erst muss ich mir einen genauen Überblick verschaffen, vor allem wegen den Dämonen. Da muss ich wissen ob es bis jetzt nur wilde gab, also Dämonen die sich wie Tiere benehmen oder auch intelligente die Magie wirken können und große trabende Worte schwingen." fuhr Harry fort und sah zum Ende Hermine an.

„Nun." sagte die braunhaarige und dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Die Magischen Kommandos haben vorwiegend, wie sagtest du, wilde Registriert. Aber auch ein paar die eine Art von Magie wirken konnten, aber nicht mehr als ein dutzend über die Jahre denke ich. Warum ist das wichtig Harry?" fragte Mine.

„Auf dem Rückweg hierher bin ich auch durch zwei Welten gekommen die von Dämonen bewohnt werden, dabei habe ich einige Erfahrungen gemacht. Wilde sind nicht sonderlich stark, aber lästig wenn sie vor allem im Rudel auftauchen, aber das hat man hier sicher schon gemerkt. Doch wenn aus den anderen Welten Dämonenclans herkommen und sich hier einrichten wollen, dann haben wir deutliche Probleme. Ich habe große Städte gesehen, und dort herrscht das recht des stärkeren, und da gibt es welche die sehr mächtig sind, und auch grausam gegenüber schwächeren." erzählte Harry der dabei nachdenklich in seinen Becher starrte und ihn dann mit einem Schluck leerte.

„Sind denn alle Dämonen so drauf?" kam es von Caliste, worauf Harry sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich habe auch die Bekanntschaft einiger kleinerer Clans gemacht, die sind so weit ganz in Ordnung, jedenfalls für Dämonen. Aber was ich noch gerne wissen würde Hermine, sind die Kobolde noch im Geschäft?"

Die braunhaarige lächelte.

„Oh ja Harry, Gringotts ist inzwischen die größte, Sicherste, und einflussreichste Bank der Welt. Während des Krieges haben die Kobolde zu erst das Schweizer Bankwesen übernommen, und dann die restliche Schweiz."

„Und sogar wie vertrauen inzwischen auf die Kobolde, und das obwohl wir vorher so etwas wie eine Bank nicht kannten." ergänzte Calista Hermines Erzählung.

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein leises Schnarchen das von der Seite des schwarzhaarigen kam unterbrach ihn.

Er musste lächeln als er sah wie Siana sich im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

„Wenn die holden Weiblichkeiten mich nun entschuldigen würden, aber ich werde meine kleine Prinzessin jetzt ins Bett bringen und mich dann auch zur Ruhe begeben. Ich wünsche euch allen natürlich eben so eine geruhsame Nacht." sagte Harry und verbeugte sich leicht bevor er Siana aufnahm um sie ins Bett zu bringen.


	7. Chapter 05

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**#+#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 05.**

**#+#+#+#+#**

Harry grummelte ungehalten einige Verwünschungen, denn er musste heute Apparieren um an sein Ziel zu kommen.

„Ich verstehe dich Harry, ich Appariere auch sehr ungern." sagte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln zu ihrem Freund, der wieder sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze einer Jacke versteckte.

„Aber Apparieren ist nun einmal die schnellste Möglichkeit für uns um von Britannien in die Schweiz zu kommen." sagte sie dann noch.

„Und warum müssen die ihre Zentrale unbedingt in der Schweiz haben, warum nicht bei uns in Britannien? Dann hätten wir mit dem Wagen fahren können." maulte der schwarzhaarige regelrecht während sie die breiten weißen Marmorstufen hinauf zur Weltzentrale von Gringotts gingen.

Die Halle die sie kurz darauf betraten war größer und prunkvoller als die im alten Gringotts Gebäude in der Winkelgasse, aber die Kobolde waren hier noch immer so wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold an dessen Schalter sie sich angestellt hatten als sie an der Reihe waren in der so üblich Barschen weise.

„Ich wünsche einen Verließmanager zu sprechen." antwortete der zurück gekehrte in einem ruhigen Ton und legte dann seinen Schlüssel vor.

Misstrauisch beäugte der Kobold den vorgelegten Schlüssel bevor er ihn magisch prüfte, danach winkte der einen anderen Kobold heran.

„Mein Kollege wird sie führen."

Harry nickte dem Schalter-Mitarbeiter zu bevor er mit Hermine ihrem Führer folgte der sie zu einem Büro im dritten Stock führte.

„Ich grüße sie Mister Potter." wurde der schwarzhaarige dort auch sofort von einem deutlich älteren Kobold begrüßt der seinen Besuchern auch sofort Plätze anbot.

„Mein Name ist Webgeran. Ich bin Oberster Verließmanager und stellvertretender Direktor dieser Filiale." stellte der Kobold sich vor.

„Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, wenn ich ihnen meine Begleitung vorstellen darf, Hermine Granger. Wir sind heute hier da ich mich gerne Informieren würde wie es um meine Konten steht, ich nehme doch an das diese noch bestehen!" erklärte Harry in ruhigen Ton und schob dabei seine Kapuze zurück.

Webgeran stand auf und verließ das Büro durch eine Seitentür und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer recht dicken Akte wieder, die er nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte studierte.

„Nun Mister Potter, ihren Konten geht es gut, sehr gut sogar. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch hat sich ihr Vermögen mehr als nur verdoppelt. Sie haben damals Weise entschieden als sie uns darum baten mit ihrem Geld zu spekulieren. Es gab zwar versuche durch zwei Parteien an ihre Konten zu gelangen, doch das konnte erfolgreich verhindert werden. Jedoch sehe ich hier in der Akte einen Vermerk das noch das annehmen des letzten Erbteils ihres Paten Sirius Orion Black aussteht."

Hermine keuchte leise auf und sah mit traurigen Blick zu ihrem besten Freund, doch der saß völlig gelassen da.

„Ich nehme an sie meinen damit den Titel des Lord Black, den konnte ich damals ja noch nicht annehmen da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine 18 Jahre alt war, da das so festgelegt war." schlussfolgerte der schwarzhaarige.

„Genau so ist es Mister Potter. Hier in der Akte steht auch das sie damals bei ihrem letzten Besuch deutlich gemacht haben das sie den Titel zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf alle Fälle annehmen wollten. Ich vermute das sie ihre Meinung diesbezüglich nicht geändert haben, oder?"

Leise lachte Harry auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Nein ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert und wäre gerne früher zu ihnen gekommen, doch wo ich mich zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgehalten habe gab es keine ihrer Filialen."

Der Stellvertretende Direktor sah mit einem mal sehr nachdenklich aus, doch am ende schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und machte den Eindruck nicht zu dem erwünschten Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.

„Nun, das erklärt natürlich einiges Mister Potter. Aber wir sollten uns nun dem Wesentlich widmen."

Durch einen jungen Kollegen lies sich Webgeran eine Akte und eine schwarze Ringschatulle bringen.

„Also Mister Potter, wie sie Wissen geht es hier nun um die Titel des Lord Black. Dieser beinhaltet einen Sitz im Schulrat und im Wizardgamont, ebenso wie die nicht Auffindbare Insel Belamy in den inneren Hebriden und das sich dort befindliche Black Castle. Jedoch gibt es einige Sachen noch die sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch im Bezug auf die Familie Black geändert haben und meines Wissens nach nicht der Öffentlichkeit bekannt sind. Bellatrix Lestrange hat nach einem uns unbekannten Ereignis die Scheidung eingereicht hat und nun wieder eine Black ist, womit sie wieder unter ihre Familiäre Gerichtsbarkeit fällt. Zudem hat sie die Familien Parkinson und Zabini zum Protektorat der Familie Black erklärt, womit diese ebenfalls unter ihre Gerichtsbarkeit fallen." erklärte Webgaran und schob dabei die Ringschatulle dem schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Das mit der Gerichtsbarkeit ist interessant, da werde ich mich mal näher mit beschäftigen." sagte Harry leise während der die Ringschatulle öffnete.

Im inneren lag ein schwarz/silberner Siegelring der das seitliche Profil eines gekrönten Raben zeigte, die Krone bestand dabei jedoch aus Rosen.

Mit einem sehr Nachdenklichen Blick nahm Harry den Ring aus der Schatulle und drehte ihn dann zwischen seinen Fingern während er ihn betrachtet.

„Schon Ironisch, ich beerbe hier meinen Paten und erhalte damit einen der ältesten Lordtitel des Magischen Großbritannien, aber durch meinen Status als Verräter kann ich ihn nicht wirklich voll ausnutzen." murmelte er bevor er den Ring langsam auf den Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand gleiten ließ.

Eine Art dunkle Wolke ging von dem Ring aus und durchdrang dann langsam ganz und gar den Körper des neuen Lord Black.

„Ich benötige noch eine letzte Unterschrift von ihren, dann ist alles rechtskräftig." sagte Webgeran und Harry leistete die Unterschrift, dabei wirkte er ein wenig neben sich.

„Harry? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine mit sorge in der Stimme da ihr sein Zustand nicht entgangen war.

„Der Ring hat eine menge Informationen in meinen Kopf geladen. Einiges Unglaublich, anderes hingegen ist ziemlich absurd."

Bevor sie schließlich die Bank verließen, ließ sich Harry noch einen Magischen Geldbeutel geben damit er nicht immer nach Gringotts musste wenn er Geld brauchte.

Kurz darauf Apparierten beide zurück nach Großbritannien, zurück im Dorf wurde der schwarzhaarige dann auch sofort von seiner Tochter in Beschlag genommen da sie ihm unbedingt zeigen wollte was sie heute gelernt hatte.

Siana zog die beiden dann mit in eine Trainingshalle und führten ihnen vor wie sie Runenmagie wirkte, Harry und Hermine sahen dem begeistert zu, auch wenn der junge Vater die ganze Zeit immer nachdenklich wirkte.

**######**

Der Dunkle Lord war ganz und gar nicht begeistert, sein persönlicher Laufbursche, und längster und treuster Spion war deutlich spät dran.

Die umstehenden Todesser merkten das ihr Herr nicht sehr gut gelaunt war, und das ihn scheinbar jemand warten ließ, und das war wirklich nie sehr gut.

Auch Bellatrix Black hielt sich abseits, vor allem als der Lord begann ungeduldig mit den fingern seiner linken Hand auf der Armlehne seines Throns herum zu trommeln.

„Wissen sie wer unseren Lord warten lässt Miss Black?"

Bella drehte sich um als sie leise angesprochen wurde und sah sich Pansy Parkinson gegenüber.

„Ich fürchte nicht Pansy. Ich weiß nur das die Person besser wirklich gute Gründe hat, ansonsten ist sie so gut wie Tot ." antwortet sie eben so leise auf die frage, dabei viel ihr etwas auf.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie die junge Frau sich die ganze Zeit die Innenseite des linken Handgelenks recht intensiv kratzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, seit etwa zehn Minuten muss ich mich andauernd kratzen da es fürchterlich kribbelt." antwortete Pansy mit leichtem Schulterzucken.

Vorsichtig nahm Bellatrix die linke Hand der jüngeren und drehte sie um sich die Innenseite des Handgelenks anzusehen.

Sofort nachdem sie den Ärmel der Robe hoch geschoben hatte zog sie Scharf die Luft ein, denn was sie da sah war das Wappen ihrer eigenen Familie, und das würde etwas ganz bestimmtes bedeuten.

„Was ist das? Was bedeutet das Miss Black?"

„Das meine liebe Pansy ist das Wappen meiner eigenen und hoch angesehenen Familie, und das bedeutet das es einen neuen Lord Black gibt."

Pansy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch wurde das dadurch gestört das ein hektischer Peter Pettigrew in die Halle gestürmt kam.

Der Rattenanimagus fiel schwer außer Atem vorm Thron seines Herren und Meisters auf die Knie, wo er sofort einen Schmerzensfluch abbekam.

„Berichte mir Wurmschwanz, und wehe du hast nichts erfahren!" zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Mein Lord, ich konnte keine Spur von Potter finden. Ich habe alle Orte und Personen aufgesucht die ihm früher etwas bedeutet haben Meister."

Der Dunkle Lord sah alles andere als begeistert aus und auch das er nur Sekunden davor stand mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen.

„Ich habe nur eines heraus gefunden mein Meister. Jemand hat den Onkel und den Cousin von Potter umgebracht. Ich selbst fand ihre Leichen in ihrem Haus, sie wurden bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt." berichtete Peter schnell bevor er möglicherweise sich vor schmerzen auf dem Boden winden würde, oder sogar tot war.

„Ich will Potter haben! Findet ihn und bringt ihn mir!" knurrte Voldemort und sah dabei einmal durch die Halle.

Bella schluckte nach dem was sie gerade gehört hatte, denn es gab nur eine Person die als neuer Lord Black in frage kam, und das nur wegen ihrem Cousin Sirius.

Das Wappen auf Pansys Parkinsons Handgelenk besagte auch das der neue Lord Black rechtskräftig und magisch anerkannt war.

Aber das bedeutete auch das sie zu ihrem neuen Meister nichts sagen konnte da ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Familie mehr Gewicht hatte als die gegenüber ihrem Meister.

Sie musste schwer schlucken, denn sie fragte sich ob sie es überleben würde, denn Wurmschwanz Worte über Potters Onkel und Cousin waren alles andere als ermutigend.

„Hör mir gut zu Pansy Parkinson, niemand darf das Wappen sehen. Vor allem Draco nicht, hörst du?"

Pansy nickte, denn der ernste Ton der älteren war mehr als eindringlich, und nachdem sie genickt hatte machte Bella sich auf den weg um mit noch zwei anderen Personen zu sprechen.

**######**

Harry hatte einige Zeit über die Ergebnisse und Erlebnisse der letzten Tage sehr genau nachgedacht um sich über seine nächsten Schritte klar zu werden.

Laut Hermine brauchte er in England unter seinen alten Freunden nicht nach Verbündeten suchen, also musste er an anderen Orten suchen.

Deswegen war er auch schon eine geraume Zeit an diesem Morgen auf.

„Was machst du da Papa?"

Siana stand in der Tür seines Zimmers und sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an.

„Ich habe ein paar Briefe geschrieben meine Süße." erklärte der schwarzhaarige seiner Tochter und rollte dabei den gerade fertig geschriebenen Brief zusammen und verschloss ihn mit einem schwarzen Band.

„Wolltest du mich zum Frühstuck holen?" fragte er nachdem er damit fertig war, Siana nickte.

„Gut Süße, dann gehen wir Frühstücken. Dort kann ich dir dann zeigen wie ich meine Briefe verschicke, möchtest du das sehen?"

„Jaaa!" sagte Siana sofort begeistert bevor sie nach Harrys Hand griff und ihn mit sich zog.

Im Esszimmer waren bereits die anderen anwesend, Harry grüßte sie während seine Tochter begeistert erzählte das ihr Vater gleich ein paar Briefe verschicken wollte, was natürlich sofort Neugier bei allen anderen auslöste.

Harry gab zwei der von ihm geschriebenen Briefe an Siana weiter, einen behielt er, danach griff er in seine linke umgeschnallte Oberschenkeltasche und holte etwas hervor das wie eine kleine schwarze Figur in Tierform aussah.

„Vorsicht bitte!" warnte der schwarzhaarige alle umstehenden bevor er die kleine Figur in die Luft warf.

Als sie etwas entfernt zu Boden fiel gab es eine kleine Rauchexplosion, und als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, sah man ein Tier dort auf dem Boden sitzen das man mit viel Fantasy für eine Katze halten konnte.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und wich zurück, deutlich sah man Angst in ihren Augen aufflammen, welche sich nach verstärkten als Harry auf das Tier zu ging.

„Harry nicht!" sagte Mine nur angstvoll und versuchte ihren Freund zurück zu ziehen, der schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Keine Angst Hermine, mein kleiner Freund hier ist Harmlos."

Besagter kleiner Freund war in etwas so groß wie ein Sibirischer Tiger, eine Art metallener Stachelkamm zog sich über den Rücken des schwarzen Tieres, dessen Außenhaut eher wirkte wie die eines Alligators.

Der Kopf sah auf den ersten Blick ebenfalls nach Tiger aus, doch die Sechs Augen und die metallenen Fangzähne sagten dann doch etwas anderes.

„Was hat Hermine?" fragte Ilais die besorgt zu der braunhaarigen sah.

„Es ist so das Mine diese Art von Dämon kennt, und gesehen hat was er alles anrichten kann wenn er mit einem Rudel anderer Wilder unterwegs ist." erklärte Harry und ging weiter auf den Dämon zu, der wurde da gleich etwas zappliger und erhob sich aus seiner sitzenden Position.

Über den Rückenkamm begannen Funken zu wandern und ein leichter Vibrierender Ton war zu hören.

Der schwarzhaarige ging in die Knie und tätschelte dem Dämon vorsichtig den Kopf, was dem scheinbar gefiel.

„Mein kleiner Freund hier ist von mir gefangen worden, und damit er dann auch immer schön friedlich bleibt, habe ich einen Teil meines Wesens auf ihn Kopiert."

Während Harry das erklärte band er seinen Brief um den Hals des Dämons.

„Okay Kumpel, diese Nachricht die du trägst ist für Kalraan. Ich weiß nicht ob er hier ist, du wirst ihn also suchen müssen. Wenn du ihn aber nicht findest kommst du zurück, verstanden?"

Der Dämon stupste spielerisch Harrrys Hand noch einmal an bevor er mit zwei Sprüngen aus dem Fenster verschwand.

Sofort danach holte Harry eine weiter kleine Figur hervor aus der ein kleiner geflügelter Drache wurde der dann eine Nachricht für den Kobold Webgaran erhielt.

„Die Nachricht ist für den Stellvertretenden Direktor der der Schweizer Gringottsfiliale, seine Name ist Webgaran."

Der Drache kreischte einmal auf und flog dann sehr schnell aus dem Fenster.

„Und nun zu meinem letzten Streich." murmelte Harry und erneut kam eine Figur zum Einsatz und zum Vorschein kam eine Mischung aus Fledermaus und Chamäleon.

„Hey kleiner, bereit einen Auftrag zu erfüllen?" fragte er und das Wesen nickte erst bevor es begann begeistert auf und ab zu hüpfen, dabei wechselte der Körper die Farbe und wurde sogar Unsichtbar.

„Fledermäleon ist mit unter etwas zu verspielt, was wohl meine Schuld ist. Bei Aufträgen ist er aber ganz Profi." erklärte Harry und wollte seiner Tochter den letzten Brief abnehmen.

Doch Siana trat vorsichtig vor und band Fledermäleon dann den Brief um, was ihr einen sehr wohlwollenden Blick von ihrem Vater einbrachte.

„Okay Kumpel, der Brief an deinem Hals ist für Bellatrix Black, und nur für sie. Also pass auf das dich niemand außer ihr sieht. Hast du das verstanden?" fragte der schwarzhaarige sehr ernst, Fledermäleon nickte und verschwand dann einfach vor aller Augen.

Harry ging dann zu Hermine und sah ihr tief in die Augen, welche noch immer von Angst ergriffen waren.

„Du siehst ich habe inzwischen sehr viele Möglichkeiten um meinen Feinden das Leben schwer zu machen Mine, das hier gerade war wirklich noch Harmlos. Sieh dir nur die Welt an, für schwäche ist jetzt noch weniger Platz als vor 12 Jahren." sagte der schwarzhaarige ruhig aber mit ernster Stimme zu seiner langjährigen Freundin.

„Das weiß ich doch Harry, aber die letzten Tage waren so...so...es war einfach alles so viel, so viel auf einmal."

Ohne zögern nahm Harry die braunhaarige in seine Arme und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden, ebenso wie Siana die sie auch mit Umarmte.

**######**

Albus sah sich in der großen Halle um und lächelte dabei selig, nur drei der vier Haustische waren besetzt, was für ihn natürlich klar war.

Seit der Neueröffnung und dem mysteriösen Verschwinden des Sprechenden Hutes hatte der Direktor natürlich für eine neue Möglichkeit des Einteilens gesorgt, aber nur in die Häuser Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, die Zeit Slytherins war in diesen Hallen auf alle Fälle vorbei.

Er wollte sich gerade seiner Tasse Tee zuwenden, als an den Haustischen und am Lehrertisch durch die Hauselfen die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erschien, ein alltäglicher Anblick der Albus zeigte das in "seiner" kleinen eigenen Welt alles in Ordnung war.

Dann ging jedoch ein mehr oder weniger kollektiver Aufschrei durch Teile der Schülerschaft und des Lehrerkollegiums.

Albus Dumbledore der da gerade eine Schluck Tee nahm spuckte den Schluck praktisch wieder aus, sofort versuchte er zu ermitteln was diesen Aufschrei verursacht hatte.

Alles und jeder starrte auf die Zeitung, und die Blicke die der alte Zauberer sah, gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht, deswegen griff er zu seiner eigenen Ausgabe und bekam dann selbst große Augen als er die Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite sah.

_** Verrat greift um!**_

_Der Reaktion des Tagespropheten sind einige sehr Brisante Meldungen_

_zugespielt worden. Das Ministerium für Magie weigerte sich bei einer_

_nachfrage seitens der Redaktion Stellung dazu zu beziehen das vor nicht_

_all zu langer Zeit der Verräter Harry James Potter gesichtet wurde und_

_nun wieder unter uns wandelt. Als aufrechte Reporterin die sich der_

_Findung der Wahrheit verpflichtet hat, und als ebenfalls treue Bürgerin_

_finde ich es unverantwortlich das man uns über den Verräter im Dunkel_

_gelassen hat. Vor allem da sein unaussprechlicher Verrat nun auch noch_

_um sich greift. Denn durch hartnäckige Recherche ist es der Redaktion_

_gelungen an Licht zu bringen das nun auch Hermine Granger, ehemals_

_Weasley, ebenfalls zur Verräterin geworden ist. Die Große Frage die wir_

_uns nun stellen sollten, wer wird von den ehemaligen Freunden des_

_Verräters der nächste sein und diesen Weg einschlagen. Wir, die Mitarbeiter_

_des Tagespropheten fordern hiermit das Ministerium für Magie und auch_

_die Kämpfer des Ordens des Phönix dazu auf hart durchzugreifen, damit_

_unser Leben so sicher bleibt wie es ist._

_Ihre Rita Kimmkorn_

Alle in der großen Halle sahen inzwischen zu dem Direktor und Anführer des Ordens, doch der sah völlig unbeteiligt drein als wenn nichts wäre.

In seinem inneren jedoch, in seinem Geist verfluchte er Potter und diese Schlampe von Rita Skeeter, wenn er heraus bekam wer da gequatscht hatte würden auf alle Fälle Köpfe rollen.

**######**

Auf zittrigen Beinen und schwankend wie ein betrunkener erschien Harry Potter, der neue Lord Black auf dem großen Innenhof von Black Castle.

„Scheiß magische Reisen, ich hasse es!" knurrte der schwarzhaarige ungehalten während er seinen Stand sicherte und sich umsah, der Hof war weitläufig und von hohen dunkelgrauen Mauern umgeben.

„Das nächste mal fahr ich mit meinem Wagen, egal was Mine oder sonst wer sagt."

Seine erhitztes Gemüt wurde von Wort zu Wort gemildert bis er mehrmals ruhig durchatmete und begann seine Umgebung bewusster wahrzunehmen.

Der Hof auf dem er stand war weitläufig, es gab Gebäude die scheinbar Teil der gut vier Stockwerke hohen Mauer war die er sah, doch da war auch noch der Turm, der Bergfried dieser Festung.

Seine Ausmaße waren wirklich mehr als beeindruckend, er war sicher an die zehn Stockwerke hoch, seine Form konnte er von hier unten aber nicht erkennen.

Er war weder rechteckig noch Rund, um das aber genau zu klären würde er aber auf die Spitze steigen um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Mit ruhigen und gemächlichen Schritten ging er hinüber zur scheinbar einzigen Tür des Bergfrieds und fragte sich wer hier für Ordnung gesorgt hat, denn es gab hier auf dem Hof nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Unkraut das zwischen den Steinen nach oben drang.

Mit einem leichten Fingerzeig auf die massiv aussehende Hölzerne Tür öffnete er sie und blieb dann sofort stehen, denn vor ihm erschien eine kleine Kreatur die er nur zu gut kannte.

„Kreacher!" knurrte Harry während ihn der uralte Hauself mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, welche blitzschnell den Siegelring erspähten.

„Oh, neuer Lord Black ist unnützer junge des Blutsverräters. Wenn große ehrwürdige Herrin das noch erle..." plapperte Kreacher, verstummte dann aber als er mit einem mal in der Luft gehoben wurde von einer Unsichtbaren Macht.

Auf Augenhöhe mit den schwarzhaarigen konnte der Hauself nun in zwei von innen heraus grüne glühende Augen starren die ihn zum Zittern brachten.

„Heute, du Stück Abfall, hast du zum letzten mal den Namen von Sirius beschmutzt." knurrte Harry und holte aus seiner Oberschenkeltasche zwei Figuren hervor aus denen zwei Wölfe wurden, Wölfe mit Metallener Schuppenhaut und Klingen statt Zähnen und Klauen.

„Er gehört euch meine Süßen, Zerfleischt ihn!"

Kreacher kreischte auf als er zu Boden fiel und die beiden Wölfe sich auf ihn stürzten.

Die Todesschreie des Hauselfen ignorierend setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Jeder Gang hier unten war eng, was aber gut war da sie so besser zu Verteidigen waren, das galt auch für die Treppe hinauf in den nächsten Stock.

Im ersten Stock holten ihn dann auch seine beiden Wölfe ein, ihren Schnauzen waren Blutverschmiert und sie sahen ihn an als wenn sie ihn fragen wollten wer der nächste ist.

Harry tätschelte beide und kraulte sie etwas hinter den Ohren bevor er weiter ging, die Gänge wurden langsam breiter und das Wohnverhältnis wandelte sich von einfach zu pompös.

„So gehoben und imposant sieht das schon eher nach den Hause Black aus. Und so sauber wie das hier ist hat der alte Hauself sich scheinbar um alles gekümmert." redete der schwarzhaarige mit sich selbst während er sich umsah.

Die umstehenden Möbel waren dunkel, meist schwarzes Leder und dunkles Holz, und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung gab es kein einziges Portrait an der Wand, das war ihm aber nur recht.

Er besichtigte die Räume zwar nur grob, doch er merkte schnell das hier genug Platz war um eine Armee von Personen unterzubringen.

Sein eigentliches Ziel vor Augen stieg er aber im Turm immer höher bis er dessen Spitze erreichte, eine von starken Zinnen umgebene Plattform in dessen Mitte auch noch eine großes Vogelhaus stand, auf dessen Spitze wiederum ein Fahnenmast ruhte.

„Na das ist doch mal nett!" war seine einzige Aussage als er auf die Zinnen sprang des, wie er nun sah, fünfseitigen Bergfrieds und sich umsah.

Black Castle war wirklich eine Festung, sie war von einer Doppelten Mauerreihe geschützt deren äußere Mauer in einer sechsseitige Form um den inneren Hof, den Bergfried und die dort liegende Gebäuden umgab.

Auf den Ecken der äußeren Mauern saßen kleine sehr bullig wirkende Türme und auf den Mauern zwischen den Türmen sah er dazu so etwas wie hölzerne Konstruktionen die er von hier nicht genau erkennen konnte.

„Hier kann man echt im Notfall einen Krieg ausfechten und sich gegen alles und jeden Verteidigen." sagte er zu sich selber und sah sich weiter um.

Die Festung lag scheinbar auf dem höchsten Punkt der Insel, einem recht hohen Hügel der an fast allen Seiten sehr steil war.

Dazu hatten man von hier einen fantastischen Ausblick, die Insel war wirklich sehr schön, es gab weite Felder und er sah zwei scheinbar sehr große Wälder, einen im Norden und einem im Westen.

„Eigentlich ganz schön hier, wenn die Sicherungsmaßnahmen stimmen könnt man hier ne kleine Ewigkeit aushalten."

**######**

Schon seit einiger Zeit fühlte Bellatrix sich unwohl, so als wenn sie verfolgt oder beobachtet wurde.

Aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, denn immerhin war sie Bellatrix Black, und niemand traute sich an sie heran, also würde sie auch niemand verfolgen oder ausspionieren wenn er oder sie an am Leben bleiben wollte.

Und trotzdem, dieses Gefühl war da, und es behagte ihr nicht.

Jetzt wollte sie nur noch zurück in ihre Räume, sich aus ihrer Kleidung schälen und dann ein ganz entspannendes Schaumbad nehmen.

Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür zu ihren Räumen hinter sich geschlossen, schrie sie erschrocken, den vor ihr auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa hockte mit einem mal eine geflügelte Kreatur die sie aus runden Reptilienaugen musterte.

Zu erst wollte Bella ihren Zauberstab ziehen und dem Wesen den gar ausmachen, doch sie bemerkte schnell genug den Brief auf dem sie in schwungvoller Schrift ihren Namen lesen konnte.

„Du bist der ungewöhnlichste Postbote den ich je gesehen habe." sagte Bellatrix zu der ihr so fremden Kreatur während sie zögerlich und vorsichtig den Brief an sich nahm um ihn zu lesen.

_Ich grüße dich Bellatrix Black, ich werde_

_jetzt nicht deine Intelligenz anzweifeln und_

_mich dir vorstellen, das dürfte eher unnötig_

_sein. Ich muss gestehen das ich doch sehr_

_verwundert war als ich erfuhr das du in den_

_Schoß der Familie zurück gekehrt bist, auch_

_bin ich gespannt zu hören wie es dazu kam._

_Das gleiche gilt für die Gründe warum die_

_Familien Parkinson und Zabini nun unter_

_das Protektorat der Familie fällt. Ich denke_

_du ahnst was nun als nächstes kommt, ich_

_wünsche dich umgehend zu sprechen, dich_

_alleine. Komm zu den folgenden Apperations-_

_koordinaten (GB148-28-025) und zwar um_

_Mitternacht des 13. dieses Monats._

_Gez. Lord Black_

Bella schluckte schwer, der 13. war bereits morgen, und seine Unterschrift als Lord Black, die ganze bevorstehende Situation machte ihr irgendwie Angst.

Das lag wohl auch einfach daran was die Ratte Wurmschwanz gefunden hatte bei Potters Verwandten, es konnte gut sein das ihr ein ähnliche Schicksal bevor stand.

Doch sie musste gehen, sie war nun einmal eine echte Black, und wenn Lord Black sie sehen wollte, so musste sie diesem Wunsch Nachkommen.

In einem Buch schlug sie die Koordinaten nach und sah das der Treffpunkt in der nähe von Manchester lag.

Sie musste also zurück auf Englischen Boden, und dann alleine, zu einem treffen mit ihm, um eventuell dort den Tot zu finden.

Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken legte sie sich zu Bett, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, sie starrte die ganze Zeit einfach zur Decke.


	8. Chapter 06

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**#+#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 06.**

**#+#+#+#+#**

Harry sah in den dunklen Himmel hinauf wo hinter einigen wenigen Wolken ein Mond in Sichelform hervor blitzte.

Er stand am Ostrand des Waldes in dem die Siedlung der Dunkelelfen lag, irgendwo hinter ihm in den Bäumen waren einige Dunkelelfen unter dem Kommando von Ilais um ihm in Notfall zu unterstützen.

Calista hatte darauf bestanden, und da der schwarzhaarige keine Lust hatte auf Streit, hatte er einfach nur zugestimmt.

Doch er war nicht dumm, denn er hatte für eigenen Schutz gesorgt.

Nicht weit entfernt lagen im Unterholz, gut verborgen in Büschen, seine Beiden Wölfe.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm das es drei Minuten vor Mitternacht war, da er noch einen kleinen Moment Zeit hatte holte er aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke eine Kippe und sein Feuerzug hervor.

Nur Kurz war Licht zu sehen als er das Feuerzeug benutzte, selbst das Glimmer der Zigarette war kaum zu sehen.

Dann, fast genau als es Mitternacht schlug, erschien nur einige Meter vom ihm entfernt eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt.

Harry musste sein Gesicht verziehen, denn seine Verabredung trug doch tatsächlich ihre Todesserrobe, aber wenigstens schien sie auf die Maske verzichtet zu haben.

„Bellatrix Black!" sagte er laut genug das er sehen konnte wie sie zusammen zuckte, und das nicht gerade wenig.

Als sie sich langsam zu ihm herum drehte, hatte er auch Gewissheit wegen der Maske, sie hatte auf die Todessermaske verzichtet.

Sie musterte ihn und er konnte sehen wie ihre Augen langsam immer größer wurden.

„Nun, kein Zauberstab, dann können wir wohl auf einen Kampf verzichten." sagte Harry gelassen und ging dann langsam auf seinen Gast zu.

Noch etwas zwei Meter trennten sie voneinander, da verbeugte Bellatrix sich vor ihm, sehr tief.

„Ich grüße euch, mein Lord Black!" hörte er sie sagen, zwar leise, aber ohne eine Spur Hass oder Wut in der Stimme, sie klang eher Unsicher und Ängstlich.

„Eine wahre Black, immer loyal zur Familie." sagte er und benutzte seine linke Hand, an der gut Sichtbar der Black Ring zu sehen war, um Bellas Kinn langsam zu heben bis sie ihn ansah.

Dunkle Augen mit einem Stich Violett blickten ihn an, und er sah Unsicherheit, und auch eine Spur Angst.

„Vor Zwölf Jahre wärst du bereits Tot für das was du mir angetan hast, was du mir genommen hast. Doch ich bin klüger geworden, und zur Ansicht gelangt das du mir nützlicher bist wenn du am Leben bleibst."

Er hatte seine Stimme bewusste gesenkt und deutlich kalt klingen lassen, und er wurde mit einem Panischen Blick seitens Bellatrix belohnt.

„Und jetzt werde diese Robe los bevor ich der Versuchung nachgebe und sie dir vom Leib brenne!"

Sie nickte mit großen Augen und richtete sich dann schnell auf und entledigte sich ihrer Robe wie er es gesagt hatte, als Sie sie wegwerfen wollte hinderte Harry Sie jedoch und nahm ihr die Robe ab und warf sie dann in einem hohen Bogen nach hinten.

Bella verstand nicht was das sollte, vor allem nachdem er dann einen scharfen Pfiff ausgestoßen hatte.

Eine Sekunde später waren da zwei Silberne Schemen die ihre Robe dann regelrechte zerfetzten.

Die Schemen stellten sich dann als zwei Wölfe heraus, aber solche hatte die geborene Black noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Und nun, möchte ich eine sehr gute Erklärung dafür warum die Familien Parkinson und Zabini nun unter das Protektorat meines Hauses fallen?" fragte er mit ernster Stimme und ging dabei langsam um die ältere herum, ebenso wie die beiden Wölfe.

„Es liegt daran das Pansy Parkinson und ihre jüngere Schwester Amanda, sowie Blaise Zabini als einzige ihrer Familien noch übrig sind. Es kam zu mehreren Beinahe übergriffen auf die drei Damen, und als Mitglied eines höhergestellten Reinblütigen Hauses konnte ich dabei nicht zusehen und habe es als meine Pflicht angesehene ihnen zu helfen. Aus diesem Grund erklärte ich sie zum Protektorat. Seit ihr anderer Meinung mein Lord Black?"

Harry war in ihrem Rücken stehen geblieben und trat nun ganz dicht an sie heran.

„Welche Pläne hat das Schlangengesicht, und was für Spione hat er auf Englischem Boden?" fragte er ohne auf ihre frage einzugehen.

Mit genuss nahm er war wie Bellatrix erzitterte als er ihr die Worte kalt ins Ohr hauchte.

„Er will sein Reich ausweiten, erst einmal Richtung Süden. An England hat er derzeit kein Interesse. Was die Spione angeht, offiziell hat er nur einen Spion in England. Ein Senior Auror mit Namen Corvin Kellos, ein vertrauter der Ministerin Amelia Bones." erklärte Bella und sah dann mit verunsichertem Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen.

„Doch es gibt da noch jemanden, im Orden des alten Mannes. Ich habe nur durch Zufall davon erfahren, die jüngste aus dem Hause Weasley."

Ein kurzes zittern ging durch Harry und die beiden Wölfe begannen gefährlich zu knurren, was Bellatrix zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wie lange schon?" hisste er.

„Einige Jahre schon. Wie ich es verstanden habe hat sie das alte Tagebuch des Lords irgendwie wieder gefunden, repariert und dann so Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. So erzählte er es seinen drei Vertrautesten Generälen. Jedoch ist sie nicht irgendein Spion, nur der Dunkle Lord allein gibt ihr Befehle, also kann man nicht wirklich sagen das sie aktiv Spioniert. In dieser Sache vertraut der Dunkle noch immer allein Wurmschwanz."

„Schon wieder wurde ein Griffyndor der meiner Familie nahe stand zum Verräter. Aber die beiden Verräter werden ihre Strafe schon bekommen, das ist mehr als nur eine Versprechen!" knurrte der schwarzhaarige, und auch die beiden Wölfe knurrten erneut Böse.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Hat Riddle der rothaarigen Schlampe einen Auftrag gegeben der derzeit läuft?"

„Ja mein Lord Black. Es geht um Dumbledore und seinen großen Plan. Die Errichtung der beiden Wälle war der erste Schritt, die Umsiedlung der magischen Personen und Wesen der zweite. Durch Kellos weiß der Dunkle das Dumbledore Bones mitgeteilt hat das sein großer Plan insgesamt drei Schritte umfasst, wobei der dritte und letzte Schritt wohl wirklich gigantisch sein soll."

Harry wusste das er darüber mit Hermine reden musste, vielleicht konnte er ihr weiter helfen, und etwas darüber sagen.

„Also gut, unser kleines treffen ist fürs erste beendet. Wir treffen uns in vier Tagen hier wieder um die gleiche Zeit, und wehe du trägst wieder eine Todesserrobe, dann wirst du lernen was wirkliche Schmerzen sind." sagte er kalt und freute sich als Bellatrix bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen mein Lord Black, und werde tun was ihr mir Befehlt."

Nach einer erneuten tiefen Verbeugung verschwand sie und Harry blieb erst einmal alleine zurück, bis Ilais aus dem Wald zu ihm trat.

„Wirklich sehr nett, du hast von Mutter eine ganze Menge gelernt Bruder."

„Ich weiß. Die Lichtseite hat eine Menge schwächen, vor allem was die härte angeht. Dank euch weiß ich aber das man mit härte nach außen hin stärke zeigen kann, aber trotzdem ein gutes Herz haben kann."

Die Dunkelelfe legte dem schwarzhaarigen einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Du weißt das, doch was ist mit deiner kleinen Freundin, was wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren kann Harry?"

„Ich hoffe das sie sich anpassen wird, wenn nicht wird sie fürchte ich unweigerlich irgendwann zurückbleiben. Doch das hoffe ich nicht, nicht nach den letzten Tagen."

Ilais sah ihn ihn fragend an, doch Harry schwieg, so gingen sie dann langsam mit den anderen Dunkelelfen zurück Richtung Siedlung.

Sie hatten bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Rückweges hinter sich gebracht, über ihnen waren bereits die äußersten Punkte der Siedlung zu sehen als die Dunkelelfen mit einem mal stehen blieben und sich Kampfbereit machten.

Aus einem Gebüsch kam fast geräuschlos ein Schatten gesprungen den man schnell als Dämon erkannte.

„Keine Gefahr!" sagte Ilais sofort die einen von Harrys Boten erkannte, ihre Begleiter entspannten sich wieder.

Der schwarzhaarige belächelte das ganze und sah seinen Boten an, und da er am Hals seine Nachricht nicht mehr sah, wusste er das sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen war.

„Mann Potter, in der Wahl deiner Boten bist du einfach nur total bescheuert!" erklang eine weibliche Stimme irgendwo über ihnen und alle sahen sich um, bis auf Harry, der Stand nur da mit gesenkten Kopf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kennst du die unbekannte?" fragte Ilais als sie Harrys Reaktion sah.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das mit einem Nein beantworten." murmelte er laut, im nächsten Moment schoss etwas aus der Dunkelheit über ihnen hervor.

„Das ist aber nicht nett Potter, ganz oder gar nicht nett."

Harry wurde jetzt Umarmt von einer geflügelten, scheinbar nackten schwarzhaarigen Frau, ihre Flügel waren Fledermausartig und schwarz/rot, dazu sah man kleine zum Hinterkopf gebogene Hörner aus ihrem Kopf ragen.

„Mit Graus darf ich euch vorstellen, Daphne Kedall aus dem Clan Delledan. Wie ihr unschwer übersehen könnt ist sie sehr freizügig, was aber ihrer Natur als Sukkubus entspricht." kam es deutlich Sarkastisch von dem schwarzhaarigen bevor er sich aus der Umarmung befreite und sich zu der Dämonin umdrehte.

„Und du bist jetzt als Kalraans Bote unterwegs, also was beschwerst du dich über meinen." wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich bin nicht als lausiger Bote unterwegs Potter, ich soll dich holen! Er will mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen." erklärte die Sukkubus mit einem Schulterzucken.

Harry verdrehte sofort die Augen.

„Damit eines klar ist, ich werde nicht Apparieren oder ähnliches." sagte er dann sofort und mit deutlichem Nachdruck.

„Keine Angst Potter, ich habe eine Todesbarke dabei. Der Flug dauert zwar etwas, doch wir beiden können es uns richtig gemütlich machen."

Während sie das sagte zwinkerte sie Harry verführerisch zu, was den aufseufzen ließ.

„Ich muss erst noch ins Dorf zurück bevor ich aufbrechen kann."

„Dann komm ich Mit!" rief Daphne begeistert und sah dabei die anwesenden Männlichen Dunkelelfen sehr eindeutig an.

Blitzschnell griff Harry an den Kopf der Dämonin und zog sie an einem ihrer Hörner seitlich nach unten.

„Au Au Au, was soll den das?"

„Wenn du dich auch nur an einem Mann oder einer Frau im Dorf vergreifst..." hisste er gefährlich während seine Augen langsam immer mehr anfingen zu glühen.

„Dann schwöre ich dir das ich dir zeige wo die Obergrenze meiner Kräfte liegt!"

Daphne schluckte und nickte zaghaft, die umstehenden Elfen hingegen lächeln.

Harry lies die Sukkubus dann los und ging leise Verwünschungen murmelnd einfach weiter.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Bellatrix hatte seit sie zurück war nachgedacht, am ende war sie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen das sie für Klarheit sorgen musste.

Deswegen saßen jetzt die beiden Parkinson Schwestern und Blaise Zabini in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer.

„Warum sollten wir um so eine frühe Uhrzeit hier erscheinen Miss Black?" fragte Blaise Zabine, die noch sehr müde war und recht Undamenhaft gähnte.

Die beiden Parkinsons beschränkten sich einfach nur auf ein Nicken.

„Wie ihr drei ja inzwischen wisst, haben die erschienenen Male auf der Innenseite eures Handgelenkes eine besonders wichtige Bedeutung, dem Erscheinen eines neuen Lord Blacks. Das betrifft euch ja auch da ihr unter das Protektorat der Familie Black fallt. Um es gerade heraus zu sagen, ich habe mich vor wenigen Stunden mit dem Lord getroffen, und bin froh das ich noch am Leben bin." erklärte sie und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

Die drei jüngeren wurde jetzt richtig wach.

„Wer ist denn der neue Lord Black?" fragte Pansy nachdem sie einen Blick mit ihrer Schwester und Blaise ausgetauscht hatte.

„Eines Vorweg, ihr dürft niemandem etwas davon sagen, eben so wie auf keinen Fall jemand euer Mal sehen darf." sagte Bella sehr ernst und wartete bis alle drei genickt hatten.

„Der neue Kopf des Hauses Black ist Harry James Potter."

Pansy und Blaise wollten sofort etwas erwidern, doch Bellatrix fuhr sie regelrecht an bevor sie es konnten.

„Macht je keine Witze! Ich haben ihm gegenüber gestanden, von dem Jungen von vor zwölf Jahren ist nichts mehr übrig. Ich garantiere euch, er würde mich, aber euch euch töten ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Die geborene Black legte eine Ernsthaftigkeit in ihre Stimme das die drei jungen Frauen schwer schluckten.

„Früher oder später werden wir alle mit unserem neuen Lord zusammentreffen." sagte die schwarzhaarige noch hinterher.

„Was wird dann geschehen Miss Black?" fragte Pansys jüngere Schwester Amanda, sie war unsicher, das stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das kann ich nicht wirklich beantworten. Vergangenes wurde von unserem Lord jedoch nicht vergessen, das hat er mir sehr deutlich klar gemacht. Also vergesst nicht das ihr über das hier gehörte schweigen müsst, das könnte Überlebenswichtig sein für uns, und stellt euch auf die Möglichkeit ein das auch ihr ihn bald trefft." ermahnte Bella sie noch einmal.

**#+#+#+#**

„Verdammt Potter!" rief die Sukkubus aufgebracht, Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu der Dämonin und war am Grinsen.

Hermine die neben dem schwarzhaarigen stand war dunkelrot im Gesicht, was blieb das sie immer wieder zu der praktische nackten Dämonin blickte.

„Willst du wirklich mit der da mitgehen?"

„Ja Mine, es gibt noch ein paar Sachen die ich bei Daphness Clanführer einfordern kann, und ich weiß jetzt schon das dir das nicht gefallen wird."

Langsam ging Hermines linke Augenbraue nach oben.

„**DAS MACHST DU DOCH EXTRA POTTER!"** brüllte Daphne im Hintergrund da sie ja noch immer von dem schwarzhaarigen ignoriert wurde.

„Was meinst du damit Harry?" fragte die braunhaarige.

„Ganz konkret! Ich rede von Sklaven die mir nach einem Kampf zugestanden haben. Aber da ich noch unterwegs war, habe ich dieses recht nicht eingeforderte und sie in der Obhut des Dämonenclans gelassen." erklärte der schwarzhaarige während der Blick seiner alten Freundin immer schockierter wurde.

Harry wusste das er jetzt schnell handeln musste bevor Hermine zu einer ihrer berüchtigten Belehrungen ansetzte.

„Nicht so schockiert Hermine, wir reden hier von einer anderen Kultur, einer die anders als die ist die du kennst. Ich hatte das recht des Siegers auf meiner Seite, die besiegten verpflichten sich zur Treue gegenüber ihrem neuen Meister. Sie behalten dafür ihr Leben, bekommen Essen, Unterkunft und werden in der Regel gut behandelt." erklärte Harry.

„Das ist genau wie bei uns." warf Ilais von der Seite ein als sie das ganze mitbekommen hatte.

„Was?" kam es von der braunhaarigen.

„Sicher, oder was denkst du sind unsere ganzen Bedienstete. Sie sind Beute aus Clankämpfen, Duellen oder Kämpfe zwischen uns und diesen Hochnäsigen Sonnenzecken von Hochelfen, oder einem der anderen Stämme. Das ist der einzige Grund warum du hier Blonde Haare siehst, das sind entweder Hochelfen die hier Leben oder geborene Mischlinge. Kinder die geboren werden sind keine Sklaven, auch wenn ein oder beide Elternpaare welche sind." erklärte Ilais.

„Das ist bei den Dämonen anders. Als Sklave kommt man nur frei wenn man für den Clan, bzw. Meister eine wirklich besondere Tat vollbracht hat." sagte Harry daraufhin und sah ebenso wie Ilais mit einer gewissen Sorgen zu Hermine, die da stand und deutlich am Nachdenken war bis sie schließlich langsam nickte.

„Es ist ja nicht wie bei den Hauselfen, die Sklaven hier werden immerhin wirklich gut behandelt, das konnte ich ja sehen. Und du würdest sie auch gut behandeln Harry, dafür kenne ich dich gut genug um das zu wissen."

Die Dämonin drängte sich zwischen die kleine Gruppe und sah aus als wenn sie gleich kochen würde.

„Bla Bla Bla, können wir jetzt endlich los Potter. Ich habe es satt hier hingehalten zu werden, ich darf mich ja noch nicht einmal alleine Amüsieren gehen!" knurrte die Sukkubus.

Harry schubste Daphne leicht weg und ignorierte sie ansonsten weiter.

„Da wäre noch etwas Hermine, Bellatrix hat mir erzählt das der alte Voldedum daran interessiert ist was der nächste Schritt in Dumbledors großem Plan ist. Kannst du mir etwas dazu sagen?" fragte er Mine, welche auch sofort Nachdenklich wirkte.

„Ich muss darüber Nachdenken Harry, vielleicht kann ich dir eine Antwort geben wenn du wieder da bist. Du musste wissen, Dumbledore hat nichts über seine Pläne gesagt, jedoch habe ich eine menge Berechnungen für Zauber gesehen. Ich werde das ganze analysieren und dir dann sagen was ich herausgefunden habe."

„Danke Mine. Okay Daphne, wir können los!" sagte Harry dann schließlich an die Dämonin gewandt, welche sofort zum Balkon des Zimmers stürmte.

Draußen Pfiff sie einmal scharf und blickte hinauf wo man ein Flimmern in der Luft sehen konnte, aus dem dann ein fliegendes Objekt wurde.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es wie ein Boot mit flachem Rumpf aus das etwas sechs bis sieben Metern lang und drei Metern breit war, dazu sah man ein Opulent aussehendes Zelt das auf dem Boot aufgestellt war.

„Die Barke erwartet dich Potter." sagte Daphne nachdem das schwarze Gefährt neben dem Balkon schwebte.

Sie sprang an Bord des Bootes und öffnet das Zelt und man sah das dass innere mit sehr gemütlichen Kissen ausgelegt war.

Harry verabschiedete sich noch einmal von allen, besonders lange aber bei seiner Tochter Siana.

„Ich bin bald wieder da mein kleiner Engel, das verspreche ich dir!""

„Okay Papa, ich werde auch ganz viel Lernen."

„Das ist meine kleine, ich freue mich schon darauf deine Fortschritte zu sehen."

Nach einem langen knuddeln sprang der schwarzhaarige dann an Bord der Barke, welche sich auch sofort in Bewegung setzte und in den Himmel hinauf stieg.


	9. Chapter 07

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**#+#+#+#**

**So, jetzt kommt noch einmal was neues, dann ist für eine Zeit**

**lang Pause wegen Urlaub und einer ausführlichen Renovierung.**

**Danach geht es dann wieder weiter, vielleicht sind die Temperaturen**

**dann auch wieder so weiter runter gegangen das mein Hirn nicht**

**mehr gekocht wird wenn ich versuche zu denken^^**

**#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 07.**

**#+#+#+#+#**

„Wann sind wir endlich da? Und vor allem, wo liegt unser Ziel?" fragte Harry die sich an ihn schmiegende Dämonin die versuchte ihn mit sanften streicheln zu animieren, und das zum wiederholten male.

Doch er nahm es ihr nicht übel, immerhin war sie eine Sukkubus, das lag eben in ihrer Natur.

Dazu hatte er ja auch seinen Spass gehabt während der letzten Stunden, doch langsam hatte der schwarzhaarige auch genug und drückte die Dämonin sanft weg um sich wieder anzukleiden.

„Also noch einmal, wo geht es hin und wann sind wir da?" fragte er erneut.

„Das Land wo wir hin fliegen heißt in deiner Welt Brasilien, viel Dschungel und schön warm." schwärmte Daphne fast schon bevor sie aufstand und das Zelt Verlies um einen Blick auf die Landschaft zu werfen.

Kaum das sie die Zeltplane öffnete schlug eine Schwüle Hitze beiden entgegen.

„Wir dürften sogar gleich schon da sein, unter uns sehe ich schon bekannte Gebiete."

Harry trat jetzt auch in die Schwüle Hitze des Brasilianischen Dschungels und blickte hinab auf eine Meer aus Grün.

„Na wusste ich es doch, wir sind zu Hause." kam es von Daphne, sie zeigte nach vorne und Harry folgte dem Zeig und erblickte eine den Dschungel überragende Schwarze Mauer.

Als die Barke langsam über die Mauer hinweg schwebte, breitete sich unter Harry eine Dämonische Gemeinschaft aus, deren Mitte eine alte Indio Pyramide bildete.

Die Umstehenden Gebäude waren schwarz/rot und wirkten als würden sie aus lebendem Gewebe bestehen, dazu waren sie mit langen Dornen und Spitzen versehen.

„Sieht ja wirklich nett aus." kommentierte Harry während die Barke langsam vor der Pyramide zu Boden sank und schließlich sehr sanft aufsetzte.

Geradezu leichtfüßig sprang der schwarzhaarig aus dem Fluggerät und blickte sich um während Daphne mit zwei Schlägen ihrer Flügen neben ihm landete.

„Harry James Potter. Willkommen mein Menschlicher Freund. Es ist wirklich eine Freunde dich Wiederzusehen." wurde er von links begrüßt und aus einem dunklen Eingang trat eine Gestalt von wenigstens drei Metern Körpergröße.

„Hallo Kalraan." begrüßte Harry den Clanführer und musterte den Dämon dabei, noch immer wirkte er wie ein aufrecht gehender Löwe mit pechschwarzem Fell.

Der Führer des Dämonenclans trug schwarze lederne, mit Nieten versehene Kleidung die sich dicht um die stahlhart wirkenden Muskeln des Dämon legten.

Harry geriet ins schwanken als Kalraan zu ihm trat und freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte, mit seinen riesigen Teller großen Pranken.

„Als ich deine Nachricht erhielt mein Freund, war ich erst überrascht, dann aber mehr als erfreut." sagte der große Dämon und führte seinen Gast dabei ins innere der Pyramide.

„Wir wussten das dies deine Welt war als wir hier ankamen, und ich fragte mich oft wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis du deine Reise beendest. Das fragte ich mich schon seit du uns durch diesen Dimensionsriss verlassen hast."

„Also meine Reise dauerte doch noch etwas, aber wie du siehst bin ich jetzt hier, und quicklebendig."

Das ungleiche Paar betrat unter der Pyramide einen großen Raum wo noch verschiedene andere Dämonen zugegen waren und an einer großen Tafel saßen.

Viele Gesichter erkannte Harry wieder und er nickte ihnen zu, ebenso grüßte man ihn während Kalraan sich an den Kopf der Tafel setzte und auch der schwarzhaarig einen Platz unter den anwesenden fand.

„Und Harry, wie ist nun die Lage für dich, jetzt wo du wieder zu Hause bist?" fragte ein sehr nach Stier aussehender Dämon.

„Wie es für mich aussieht? Ich bin der große Verräter und jede Seite der Magischen und sicher auch Nichtmagischen Welt ist hinter mir her."

„Ha, die Wissen doch nicht mit wem sie sich da anlegen. Mit denen wirst du doch mit Sicherheit spielend fertig." warf eine Dämonin ein die sehr Reptilienhaft aussah, ihren Worten stimmten alle an der Tafel zu.

„Nun, wenn es soweit kommt werde ich mich auf alle Fälle erwehren und zeigen was ich wirklich kann." erklärte Harry, gleichzeitig glühten seine Augen auf und seine Haare stellten sich auf während sie in blaue Flammen gehüllt wurden.

Alle anwesenden Dämonen begannen bei dieser Verwandlung zu jubeln und zu grölen vor deutlicher Begeisterung.

„Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt Harry, dann reche mit uns. Du weißt doch wir lieben einen guten Kampf!" kam es von Kalraan und sofort schwoll der Jubel in der Halle an.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, erst einmal Sondiere ich die Lage und baue meine eigene Stellung aus. Was mich zum Teil auch hergeführt hat gebe ich zu."

Alle verstummten bei seinen Worten und blickten ihn an.

„Zum einen kam ich her in der Hoffnung euch als Verbündete zu gewinnen, wobei ich froh bin auf euch zählen zu können. Zum anderen wollte ich fragen ob ich noch ein Anrecht auf Beutesklaven habe, denn die könnte ich derzeit gut gebrauchen!" erklärte Harry ehrlich sein ansinnen und alle blickten nachdem er geendet hatte zum Kopf der Tafel.

„Harry, du warst, und bist noch immer ein Freund des Clans Delendraan. Du hast uns in in Kämpfen beigestanden und mir, sowie vielen anderen das Leben gerettet, also ist es doch wohl klar das wir dir auch im Kampf beistehen. Was die Sklaven angeht, sie standen dir zu und wir haben sie für dich Verwaltet kann man sagen. Sie wissen das du ihr Meister bist und sie werden dir übergeben wenn du uns wieder verlässt, sie sind dein."

Harry neigte Respektvoll den Kopf gegenüber des Clan Oberhauptes.

„Eine kleine Sache wäre da noch, könntet ihr mir eine Barke leihen? Das würde einiges einfach machen für mich."

„Eine Barke, das ist doch kein Problem Harry. Ich lasse einen Barkenmeister eine für dich vorbereiten, welche dann aber nicht geliehen ist, sondern geschenkt. Eine Schnelle Barke, wendig, gut geschützt und mit ausreichend Platz."

Alle anderen am Tisch begannen mit ihren Fäusten auf die große Tafel zu trommeln, Harry wusste das dass auch eine Art war wie sie Kalraan zustimmten.

„Aber jetzt genug." sagte der Clanführer etwas lauter und klatschte einmal in die Hände.

„Jetzt ist Schluss mit ernsten Themen, jetzt feiern wir deine Heimkehr und das du den Weg auch zu uns zurück gefunden hast."

Nach dem Händeklatschen erschienen Sklavinnen und brachten Speisen und besonders viele Getränke, damit war wirklich klar das dass Formelle hier beendet war.

Junge Dämoninnen machten mit für Menschen exotischen Instrumenten Musik während andere mehr als leicht bekleidet tanzten.

Die ganze Nacht wurde ausgelassen gefeierten, getrunken, gesungen und gelacht.

Für Harry war es eine gute Zeit, er fühlte sich sehr wohl, auch wenn er die Gesänge nicht verstand da sie in einer alten Dämonischen Sprache verfasst waren, für ihn klang das irgendwie nach Klingonisch in seinen Ohren.

Doch jede Menge Alkohol machten es ihm einfach das kleine Sprachliche Defizit zu übersehen, er sah sich dafür mit genuss die Tänzerinnen an.

Doch er wusste schon lange bevor ihm der Wein zu Kopf stieg das er am nächsten Morgen einen höllischen Kater haben würde, doch das war ihm herzlich egal.

**#+#+#+#**

Hermine gähnte müde auf und blickte dann auf die Unmengen von ihr Beschriebenen Blätter, jedes war mit Formeln und Berechnungen vollgeschrieben.

Die braunhaarige griff zu einem Becher mit einer Kräutermischung die sie laut einer Dienerin wach halten würde.

„Und das hast du alles aus deinem Gedächtnis niedergeschrieben?" fragte Ilais die hinter sie getreten war und über ihre Schulter blickte.

„Ja schon, ich weiß aber nicht ob alles so stimmt, deswegen sind es auch so viele. Jetzt muss ich bloß alles durchsehen, durchrechnen und sehen was Sinn ergibt und was nicht. Ich hoffe das ich dann ganz zum Schluss auch herausfinden kann was sie bedeuten."

„Also ich denke das du das schaffen kannst, ich selbst finde das was du hier bis jetzt geleistet hast schon sehr beeindruckend." sagte die Dunkelelfe mit deutlichem Lob in der Stimme.

Die braunhaarige lächelte schüchtern und wurde sogar etwas rot, schnell raffte sie die Papiere zusammen und machte sich lieber wieder daran die Formeln zu prüfen.

„Das hoffe ich auch, ich werde sehen wie weit ich komme ohne zugriff auf Bücher zu haben."

**#+#+#+#**

Ron stand in einem der Trainingsräume des neuen Ministeriums und beschwor mit einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung eine Gruppe Zieldummys, und alle trugen das Gesicht von Harry James Potter.

Der rothaarige junge Mann knurrte bei dem Anblick auf bevor er mit brachialen Flüchen und Zaubern, die stark in die graue Zone der Magie gingen, begann die Dummys zu zerlegen.

Als alle seine Ziele in Fetzen da lagen beschwor er sofort eine neue, doppelt so große Anzahl an Dummys.

Bevor er jedoch angreifen konnte flog eine Kaskade aus Flüchen an ihm vorbei, blitzschnell fuhr Ron mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum und sah sich Neville gegenüber.

Der dunkelblonde trat zu dem rothaarigen und nickte ihm mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu und beide begannen die Dummys fachgerecht in ihrer Bestandteile zu zerlegen.

Erst nach einigen Stunden sanken die beiden jungen Männer erschöpft zu Boden.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten den echten Potter hier!" knurrte Ronald.

„Ich auch, aber wir finden ihn. Und dann werden wir beide das ganze beenden, ein für alle mal!"

„Du hast recht Neville, das werden wir. Es wird Zeit das wir dieses Kapitel, dieses fehlgeschlagenen Kapitel in der Geschichte unserer Welt beenden."

„So ist es richtig, das ist der Kampfgeist den ihr brauchen werdet um zu siegen." kam es vom Eingang des Trainingsraumes wo Albus Dumbledore stand.

Mit langen Schritten kam der alte Zauberer auf die beiden jungen Männer zu.

„Gibt es eine Spur Direktor?" fragte der Weasley.

„Leider nicht Ronald. Aber sobald er irgendwo von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer gesehen wird erfahren wir es." versicherte Albus und lächelte selig auf die beiden herab.

Neville und Ron wechselten ernste Blicke miteinander und nickten dann bevor sie aufstanden und erneut einen großen Schwall Übungsdummys beschworen.

**#+#+#+#**

Harrys Kopf dröhnte wie die Hölle und er hatte das Gefühl als wäre auf seiner Zunge ein dicker Pelz gewachsen.

„Blutige Hölle!" entfuhr es ihm leise als er sich aufsetzte und ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr welchen er dabei direkt hängen lies.

Vorsichtig öffnete er erst ein Augen, und dann das zweite.

Das erste was er bemerkte war das er unbekleidet war, deswegen schaute er nach links und rechts und grinste als er zwei der Tänzerinnen von der Feier an seinen Seiten liegen sah.

Als er dann aufblickte sah er einen Berg vor sich der ihm den Ausblick nahm, es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er merkte das es kein Berg war, sondern ein gewaltiger Dämon.

Der Dämon war so groß wie Kalraan, aber deutlich breiter und massiger mit tiefroter Haut und drei nach hinten laufenden gedrehten Hörnern die links aus dem Schädel heraus ragten.

Rechts am Kopf haben wohl auch mal welche gesessen, doch jetzt sah er nur drei Stumpen, und eben dieser Anblick lies ihn ahnen warum dieser Besuch da war.

„Guten Abend Meister Potter, ich bin Rothar und euer ergebener Diener." sprach der Dämon und schlug sich dann mit seiner linken Hand auf seine, mit einem metallenen Panzer geschützten Brust, was bei Harry einen erneuten Schmerz durch den Kopf fahren ließ.

Er sah sich dann noch weiter im Raum um und sah rechts an der Wand einen großen mit Wasser gefüllten Trog, welcher jetzt sein Ziel war.

Vor dem Bett lag seine Hose, welche er sich schnell überzog bevor er aufstand und zum Trog ging, welcher wirklich bis zum Rand gefüllt war.

Sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links am Rand abstützend tauchte er dann seinen Kopf ins Wasser.

Prustend und tief durchatmend kam er wieder hoch, das Kalte Wasser tat ihm richtig gut, weswegen er das ganze noch einmal tat.

Eigentlich wollte er sich mit Magie jetzt wieder trocknen, doch dann legte sich ein Handtuch über seinen Kopf und zwei sanfte und schlanke Hände begannen seine Haare und danach seinen ebenfalls nass gewordenen Oberkörper zu trocken.

Die Hände gehörten zu einer Katzendämonin mit blütenweißem Fell und goldenen Augen.

Um ihren Hals sah er eine enganliegende Kette mit einem grünen Kristall, in dem er bei genauerem hinsehen sein Abbild erkannte.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Harry sanft.

„Kila, Meister Potter." antwortete sie leise und mit leicht schnurrender Stimme bevor sie sich aufmachte Harrys verstreute Sachen zusammen zu suchen und ihm dann half beim Anziehen.

Rothar stand noch immer vor seinem Bett, nur das er jetzt mit dem Gesicht zur Tür stand, dabei hatte der schwarzhaarig einen guten Blick auf eine gewaltige Schwarze Axt mit Schmetterlingsklinge, die der große Krieger auf seinem Rücken trug.

Kaum wieder angezogen wandte Harry sich der Zimmertür zu, Kila eilte zu dieser und öffnete sie während Rothar seine Axt vom Rücken zog und dann zwei Schritte hinter seinem Herren blieb, ebenso wie die Katzendämonin.

Die gewaltige Axt in seinem Rücken wissend, machte Harry doch ein ganz klein wenig Angst, doch jedem der versuchen würde ihm zu nahe zu kommen würde es sicher nicht anders gehen.

Fünf Minuten später trat das Dreiergespann in das rotgoldene Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne.

„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du wieder unter den Lebenden!"

Kalraan kam mit einem breiten lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Nein Kalraan. Das hier ist nur ein Astralkörper, eigentlich liege ich noch im Koma nach dem Stoff den ihr mir vor die Nase gestellt habt." antwortete Harry nur, was zu einem großen Lachanfall seitens dem Clanführer führte.

„Schön das du deinen Humor nicht verloren hast. Ich war im übrigen gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, denn deine Barke ist bereit und dein Besitz, 42 Sklaven, ist auch schon an Bord, bis auf deine beiden momentanen Begleiter natürlich." erklärte der Clanführer und deutete dem Magier an ihm zu folgen.

Sie umrundeten die Pyramide und kamen zu einem Platz wo verschiedene Barken standen und hielten auf eine schwarze Barke zu, die wenigstens zwanzig Meter lang war und fast einen richtigen Schiffsrumpf mit ähnlichen Aufbauten auf dem Deck hatte.

Ein recht alter, gebeugt gehender Dämon mit grauem Bart und dürren nach oben ragenden Hörnern kam auf sie zu und reichte Harry einen schwarzen Ring.

„Bitte, wenn ihr den Ring tragt wird die Barke alles tun was ihr laut oder in Gedanken befehlt. Sie ist für Kämpfe ausgelegt, hält also viel aus, so viel ich weiß kennt ihr sollche Barken bereits, ich denke sie wird euch gute Dienste erweisen." bekam der schwarzhaarige erklärt und ließ den Ring kaum das er ihn auf einen Finger seiner linken Hand gezogen hatte, verschwinden.

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung ließ er Rothar und Kila an Bord der Barke gehen bevor er sich noch einmal Kalraan zu wandte.

„Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg, ich hab da noch eine Verabredung die ich einhalten muss."

„Gut Harry, wir bleiben in Kontakt."

Mensch und Dämon reichten sich die Hände und blickten sich ernst an bevor Harry ebenfalls an Bord der Barke ging, seiner Barke, die dann auch sofort sich vom Boden löste und begann in den Himmel hinauf zu steigen.

**#+#+#+#**

Blaise Zabini war rastlos, ihr ging einfach nicht aus dem Kopf das ausgerechnet Potter jetzt Kopf des Hauses war dem sie nun angehörte.

Aus den tiefen ihrer Erinnerung stiegen immer wieder Bilder aus der Schulzeit auf, Bilder des ehemaligen Auserwählten, an diesen dürren, in ihren Augen kränklich Aussehenden Jungen.

Das war einfach das Bild das sie von Potter hatte, und sie konnte sich einfach nichts anderes vorstellen.

Vielleicht war genau das der Grund warum sie Bellatrix Black nicht verstand, sie verstand einfach nicht warum sie scheinbar solche Angst hatte.

Blase war der Meinung es wäre das beste zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen und ihm zu sagen wo er Potter wann finden konnte, und so das wohlwollen des Dunklen Lords gewinnen.

Doch was war wenn die Angst von Miss Black berechtigt war, konnte ein Verrat dann ihr aller Ende bedeuten?

„Warum so Nachdenklich Blaise?"

Die letzte Zabini zuckte zusammen, Pansy war lautlos hinter sie getreten.

Sonst konnte das ja auch keiner, außer vielleicht noch Pansys Schwester, oder Miss Black.

Immerhin teilten die drei sich nicht Umsonst ein Quartier zu dem nur sie und Bellatrx Black Zutritt hatten.

„Ich habe über Potter nachgedacht." begann Blaise und erklärte dann ihre Gedanken bezüglich dieses Themas.

„Ich verstehe dich Blaise. Doch wir sollten Miss Black vertrauen und ihren Worten glauben. Sie hat uns eine Menge Erfahrung voraus, und wenn sie Angst vor Potter hat, sollten wir das ernst nehmen denke ich."

„Ja vielleicht, doch ich habe dieses Bild im Kopf, das Bild dieses dürren kränklichen Jungen, und vor dem habe ich alles andere als Angst Pansy."

Pansy verdrehte langsam die Augen und seufzte recht theatralisch.

„Gut, dann lass uns doch zu Miss Black gehen und sie fragen ob sie uns zum nächsten Treffen mitnimmt. Je eher wir das hinter uns haben desto besser finde ich."

Beide sahen sich einen Moment an ehe sie nickten und aufmachten um Bellatrix Black zu finden.

Sie fanden die ältere dann in der nahen kleinen Bibliothek wo sie über einigen sehr alt aussehenden Büchern hing und sich Notizen machte.

Bella sah die beiden jungen Frauen als sie hereinkamen und auf sie zu kamen.

„Kann ich euch beiden helfen?" fragte sie auch gleich als Pansy und Blaise sich zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Miss Black, Blaise und ich haben eine bitte an sie." begann Pansy leise zu sprechen.

„Sehen sie, wir haben uns Gedanken gemacht, und wollten sie fragen ob sie uns zum zum nächsten Treffen mitnehmen würden." fuhr Blaise fort.

„Sie sagten doch das es irgendwann sowieso dazu kommen würde Miss Black, also warum aufschieben!"

Kritisch musterte Bellatrix die beiden jungen Frauen und überdachte alles, nach einigen recht langen Minuten nickten sie dann aber langsam.

„Also gut, dann gehen wir aber wirklich alle, also auch Amanda." erklärte sie und Blaise und Pansy nickten schnell.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Die Barke drang ohne Probleme durch die Schutzzauber der Insel Balamy, Harry stand vorn am Bug und sah aus seine Insel hinab, und auf das näher kommende Black Castle.

Auf dem Flug hierher hatte er bereits seine Sklaven, Interviewet könnte man sagen, und einigen Leuten dann auch schon ihre Aufgaben zugewiesen.

Und er hatte Glück, er hatte ein paar Leute die etwas vom Ackerbau und der Landwirtschaftlichen Tierhaltung verstanden, und drei die als Diener bei einem Adeligen gedient hatten,von denen zwei sogar Kochen konnten.

Alles in allem stand er jetzt gut da, das empfand er jedenfalls so.

Harry brachte die Barke im Innenhof der Festung herunter und sprang dann als erster zu Boden, seine Sklaven folgten ihm ihm, sich verwundert umsehend.

„Also gut, Rothar sammle alle Kämpfer ein, macht euch mit der Umgebung vertraut, den Zinnen, Türmen und Wehrgängen." sagte der schwarzhaarige zu dem großen Axtträger.

Der nickte und sammelte siebzehn Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen um sich und führte diese dann fort.

Harry verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden dann damit seine Übrigen untergebenen ihre neuen Aufgaben zuzuteilen, wobei er Kila zu seiner persönlichen Dienerin machte da sie neben ihren Kenntnissen als Dienerin auch Erfahrung als Kämpferin hatte.

Nur hatte sie keine Waffe, aber das würde er zurück im Walddorf der Dunkelelfen ändern, ebenso wie er ihr neue Kleidung besorgen würde.

Neue Kleidung für alle seine Sklaven wäre das beste beschloss er nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens, ebenso das er noch zwei oder drei Hauselfen besorgen musste.

Hauselfen konnten anonym für ihn einkaufen, und Harry war sicher über Gringots welche kaufen zu können.

„Ich bringe ihnen ihren Tee Meister."

Der schwarzhaarige stand an einem Fenster im Hauptwohnraum des Bergfrieds und drehte sich um, Kila stand hinter ihm und hielt ihm eine Tasse Tee hin, welche er auch gleich entgegen nahm.

Die Katzendämonin stellte sich danach sofort mit gesenktem Blick neben den Kamin und blieb völlig still stehen.

Diese Szenerie betrachtete Harry einige Momente bis sich die große massige Gestalt von Rothar durch eine Tür schob.

„Meister, ich habe die Musterung der mauern und Wehranlagen abgeschlossen." erklärte der Dämon und neigte dabei Respektvoll seinen Kopf.

„Deine Einschätzung? Wie stehen wir?" fragte der schwarzhaarige und ging dann zu einem hochlehnigen Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Die Mauer sind stark und in einem guten zustand, zu dem strahlen sie Magie aus, doch ist mir diese unbekannt und sollte deshalb von jemand qualifizierten begutachtet werden..."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, ich kenne ein oder zwei die das machen können." meinte Harry nur und ließ Rothar fortfahren.

„Auf den Mauern und den Türmen gibt es einige kleine und mittlere Katapulte und Ballista die erneuert oder ausgebessert werden sollten. Wenn sie es wünschen Meister, werden wir und darum kümmern."

„Tut das, Ich selbst werde gleich Abreisen um noch einiges zu erledigen. Kila wird mich begleiten und du wirst hier für mich alles im Auge behalten, ich möchte das du und auch alle anderen sich einleben, es gibt im Außenbereich Häuser die ihr beziehen könnt."

„Ich verstehe Meister, ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen." erklärte Rothar und schlug seine Faust wieder auf seine Brust.

Harry erhob sich, stellte seine Tasse weg und deutete Kila mit einer leichten Handbewegung an ihm zu folgen, mit schnellen Schritten war sie auch schon hinter ihm.

Ein paar Minuten später stieg die Barke wieder hinauf in den Himmel, jetzt jedoch mit nur zwei Passagieren.

„Wir werden jetzt in ein Walddorf reisen das von Dunkelelfen bewohnt, dort werden wir auf meine Freunde und meine Familie treffen." erklärte der schwarzhaarige während er auf einem beschworenen Stuhl saß.

„Ich werde ihnen keine Schande bereiten Meister, das schwöre ich!"

„Das glaube ich dir Kila. Außerdem werden ich dich dort einkleiden und dir eine Waffe kaufe, wobei ich noch wissen möchte was deine bevorzugte Waffenart ist!"

Er hätte nicht gedacht das sie rot werden konnte, doch jetzt sah er wie sich das weiße Fell auf ihren Wangen leicht dunkel färbte.

„Dolche oder Kurzschwerter Meister." nuschelte sie dabei leise und senkte ihren Blick sehr weit.


	10. Chapter 08

**Nihil est ut erat! - Nichts ist mehr wie es war!**

**#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 08.**

**#+#+#+#+#**

Harry ließ die schwarze Barke langsam und sanft in die Baumspitzen hinab sinken zum Dorf wo man ihn bereits gesehen hatte, viele Winkten zu ihm hinauf.

An der Seite der Plattform auf der die Königliche Hütte stand legte er an und gab der Barke mental den Befehl an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und zu schweben.

„**PAPA." **erklang auch sofort ein Ruf als er seine Füße wieder auf die Plattform gesetzt hatte.

Siana kam wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind auf ihn zu und schmiss sich ihm entgegen, Harry konnte gerade so noch seine Arme öffnen und in die hocke gehen um sie aufzufangen.

„Hallo mein kleiner Engel." begrüßte er sie und knuddelte seine Tochter kräftig während er aufstand und sie auf seinen Armen trug.

„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch versprochen das ich schnell wieder da bin, und so lange hat es ja nicht gedauert."

„Jaa!" sagte die kleine nur begeistert.

Aus dem Hintergrund trat Calista hinzu, ihr Blick galt jedoch nicht dem Vater Tochter Gespann, nein er ging an den beiden vorbei.

„Und wen haben wie hier?" fragte die Königin der Dunkelelfen.

„Das ist Kila, sie ist Teil meines Besitzes und meine persönliche Dienerin." antwortete Harry.

Siana ließ sich von ihrem Vater wieder absetzten und stand dann vor der Dämonin und sah sie eindringlich von oben bis unten an.

Mit einer leichten Andeutung ließ Harry Kila sich hinknien damit seine Tochter sie auch wirklich gut betrachten konnte.

„Du bist hübsch, ich mag dich!" verkündete das Mädchen schließlich und wieder wurde die Dämonin rot unter ihrem Fell.

Harrys Blick wanderte mit einem lächeln zwischen Seiner Tochter und der Dämonin hin und her.

„Ich möchte dir gerne einen Vorschlag machen!" sagte er dann nach einiger Zeit zu Calista.

Die Königin nickte und deutete ihm an ihr zu folgen, so machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Hütte.

„Worum geht es Harry? Was ist los?" fragte die Herrscherin als die zwei in einem privaten Raum hinter dem Thronsaal ankamen und sich setzten.

„In den letzten zwei Tagen habe ich mir sehr viele Gedanken gemacht." begann der schwarzhaarige.

„Eigentlich mache ich mir sogar schon viel länger Gedanken. Nachdem ich wieder zurück in dieser Welt war und sah was aus ihr geworden war, was diese beiden Wahnsinnigen aus ihr gemacht hatten, da machte ich mir immer mehr sorgen. Sorgen um Siana, dich und Ilais, um alle Dunkelelfen eigentlich."

„Ich verstehe deine Gefühle Harry, das tue ich wirklich. Nur was soll ich tun, zwischen den Mauern der Zauberer können wir keinen Schutz suchen da man uns nicht akzeptieren würde. Sobald wir dort auftauchen würden, würden diese verdammten Hochelfen alles tun um alles und jeden gegen uns aufzuhetzen."

„Das weiß ich, deshalb möchte ich dir jetzt einen Vorschlag machen Calista. Du weißt ich habe zusammen mit einem Lord Titel eine Burg und eine Insel geerbt. Auf dieser Insel gibt es zwei recht große Wälder in denen sicher drei oder vier Dörfer untergebracht werden könnten." erklärte er mit ernster Stimme.

Calista sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an, der sich dann aber wandelte, er wurde weicher und fürsorglicher.

„Du gehörst wirklich zu unserer Familie, auch wenn du kein Dunkelelf bist. Zeig mir deine Insel einfach einmal damit ich mir diese Wälder ansehen kann, dann sehen wir weiter." sagte Caliste mit sanfter Stimme und umarmte Harry dann.

„Ich will morgen wieder zur Insel fliegen, zusammen mit Hermine. Wobei, wie kommt sie denn voran mit ihren Nachforschungen?"

„Nicht so gut fürchte ich, sie grübelt über den Notizen ohne wirklich weiter zu kommen. Unsere Schriften helfen ihr leider nicht da unsere Magie anders funktioniert als die von euch." erwiderte Calista und führte Harry anschließend zu dem Arbeitszimmer in dem Hermine an einem mit Blättern überfüllten Schreibtisch hockte.

Die Königin nickte dem schwarzhaarigen noch einmal zu ehe sie sich zurück zog.

Harry trat hinter seine langjährige Freundin und legte sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern der jungen Frau, dabei konnte er deutlich die Verspannungen in ihren Muskeln spüren.

„Du siehst müde aus!" sagte er leise als sie sich halb gedreht hatte und ihn ansah.

„Ich komme einfach nicht weiter Harry, ich versuche es schon die ganze Zeit, doch ich schaffe es einfach nicht weiter zu kommen."

„Du hast dein bestes gegeben. Aber ohne Bücher in denen du recherchieren kannst ist es mehr als schwierig, auch für ein Genie wie dich." erklärte er und zog sie dann von ihrem Stuhl hoch in seine Arme.

„Aber keine Angst, ab morgen hast du wieder zugriff auf eine gut Sortierte Bibliothek, das verspreche ich dir." sagte er leise und merkte am ende das Hermine in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Das ließ ihn lächeln, vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie dann zu ihrem Zimmer wo er sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte nachdem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte.

Leise verließ er das Zimmer wieder und schloss die Tür damit Hermine bloß nicht gestört wurde.

„Sie braucht jetzt wirklich ein paar Stunden ruhe, es war wirklich für dich die rechte Zeit um wieder zurück zu kommen, denn wir hätten deine Freundin sicher nicht zum schlafen bringen können." sagte Calista die leise aus einem Seitengang trat.

„Scheint mir auch so. Ich hoffe bloß ihr geschieht nichts bei dem was in Zukunft noch auf uns zukommt."

„Ich denke nicht das ihr etwas geschehen wird Harry, sie ist stärker als man es ihr auf den ersten Blick ansieht."

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Kevin Stiles war schon gute 35 Jahre Beamter des Englischen Magischen Ministeriums, und das mit vollem Herzen.

Er machte seine Arbeit seit je her gerne, auch wenn er seit vielen Jahren nichts anderes tat als Akten zu verschieben, bearbeiten und korrigieren, doch er tat es gerne.

Seiner Frau machte das gar nichts aus, seine Kinder hingegen hielten ihm vor das er nicht die große Karriere machen wollte, doch er belächelte das immer.

Er brauchte keine Aufregung, ihm reichten die Akten die auf Grund von Magie nun geändert werden mussten.

Das war meistens nur unbedeutendes, kleine Änderungen die keine große Sache waren.

Leider kam heute alles etwas anders, denn er bekam große Augen als er heute eine Akten in Händen hielt auf der der Name Black ruhte.

Und das war keine einfach Personenakte, sondern die Black Familienakte.

Seine Hände zitterten und eine Gänsehaut zog sich sein Rückgrat hinauf als er die Akte öffnete und die Stelle suchte an der eine Änderung vorgenommen werden sollte.

„Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin..." begann er kurz darauf zu Stottern.

In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, er brauchte deswegen etwas bis er die Akte geschlossen hatte und aus seinem Büro taumelte.

Er musste zum Büro der Ministerin, leider war das in seinem momentan verwirrten Zustand nicht so einfach.

Reihenweise stieß er andere Leute an, und stammte deswegen ebenso Reihenweise Entschuldigungen.

Kurz darauf stürmte er regelrecht in das Büro von Amelia Bones, die den altgedienten Beamten mehr als überraschend ansah.

„Stiles! Was ist los?"

„Frau Minister, sie...sehen...sie...müssen...sie hier..." brachte er gestückelt heraus und wedelte dabei leicht mit der Akte bevor er sie aufschlug und Madam Bones vorlegte.

Die Ministerin war deutlich verwirrt und schaute dann erst einmal auf den Namen auf der Akte ehe sie sich ansah was ihren langjährigen Mitarbeiter so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Wie Bitte!" rief sie schließlich aus als sie sah das beim Kopf des Hauses Black eine Änderung vermerkt war und der neue Kopf Harry-James Potter war.

„Stiles, ich will ganz genau wissen wie das sein kann. Ich will wissen wie und wann das geschehen ist, ist das klar!" presste Bones zwischen zusammen gekniffenen Lippen hervor.

„Natürlich Madam Minister." antwortete Kevin , jedoch war er ganz und gar nicht begeistert, doch er wusste es besser als das offen zu zeigen.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Vorsichtig deckte Harry Siana zu nachdem sie endlich eingeschlafen war, die letzten zwei Stunden musste er ihr von seinen Abenteuern erzählen, natürlich in einer Kinder gerechten Art.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm das er nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit hatte bis zu seinem zweiten Mitternächtlichem treffen mit Bellatrix Black.

Vor der Tür erwartete ihn Kila, die inzwischen neu eingekleidet war.

Harry hatte ihr eine schwarze Lederhose, eine Luftige weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Weste gekauft, weiche hohe Stiefel rundeten das ganze Outfit ab.

„Ich habe gleich noch ein treffen zu dem du mich begleiten wirst." erklärte der schwarzhaarige während er zurück in sein Zimmer ging.

„Ja Meister." antwortete die Katzendämonin und sah dann zu wie ihr Meister an seinen Seesack heran trat und begann in seinem inneren etwas zu suchen.

„Wo sind die nur, ich bin mir sicher das ich sie hier rein gepackt habe." murmelte Harry während er langsam immer tiefer mit seinem Oberkörper in den Seesack tauchte.

Die Dämonin bekam dabei immer größere Augen, denn es sah wirklich so aus als wollte ihr Meister gleich ganz in dem Seesack eintauchen, er stand sogar schon auf einem Bein damit er mit dem anderen Balance halte konnte während er noch tiefer in den Seesack tauchte.

Nach einigen Minuten richtete er sich aber wieder auf und zog dabei zwei Objekte aus dem Sack, es waren zwei lange Klingen.

Es waren zwei überwiegend gerade Langmesser von etwa 60cm Länge, nur die enden waren leicht nach oben gebogen, sie hatten ein schmales Stichblatt und die Griffe waren mit rotem Leder umwickelten.

„Hier haben wir sie. Ich bin sicher sie werden dir gute Dienste leisten." sagte Harry als er die Klingen der Dämonin hinhielt, sie nahm sie und verbeugte sich leicht während sie die Klingen in den weiten Ärmeln der Bluse verschwinden ließ.

„Gut, wir werden auch gleich langsam aufbrechen." verkündete der schwarzhaarige und wechselte noch schnell seine Lederjacke gegen einen schwarzen Mantel aus seinem Seesack.

„So, gehen wir, es wird wirklich langsam Zeit." sagte er und ging dann einfach los, Kila war sofort hinter ihm und blieb immer an ihm dran.

An der Plattform mit der sie wieder hinunter zum Waldboden fahren wollten erwartete sie Ilais mit einer Gruppe Krieger.

„Dachtest du ich habe vergessen das du heute wieder ein Treffen hast, wenn ich dich alleine gehen lasse macht Mutter mich einen Kopf kürzer." erklärte die Elfin.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schulter und betrat die Plattform, kurz darauf fuhr man gemeinsam hinunter zum Waldboden.

Kurz vor Mitternacht erreichten sie den Treffpunkt und der schwarzhaarige holte seine Wölfe wieder hervor, welche sofort reges Interesse an der Katzendämonin zeigten.

Als sie angeknurrt wurde zuckte Kila zusammen und zitterte sogar leicht, Harry griff sofort nach den Schnauzen der beiden Wölfe.

„Benehmt euch, sie gehört zu uns." knurrte er und die Wölfe gaben ein leichtes Winseln von sich und legten ihre Ohren an, das Winseln richtete sich dabei eindeutig an die Dämonin.

„Schon gut." sagte Kila und kraulte dann die beiden Wölfe zwischen den Ohren, was denen eindeutig gefiel.

Dieser Anblick lies Harry schmunzeln, jedoch wurde die Zeit knapp, mit einem Schnippen schickte er die Wölfe ins hohe Gras wo sie sich hinlegten und praktisch unsichtbar waren.

Die Elfen waren bereits in Deckung gegangen am Waldrand und waren Absolut nicht zu sehen, nur Kila war hinter ihm Sichtbar.

Um Punkt Mitternacht ploppte es dann vier mal und vier Personen erschienen.

Harry reagierte sofort und zog weitere Figuren aus der Tasche an seinem Oberschenkel und sechs weitere Wölfe erschienen, auch wenn sie kleiner waren als die ersten beiden.

Das Rudel hatte die vier gestalten auch sofort umkreist und knurrte sie mit gefletschten Zähnen an, auch Kila hatte ihre beiden neuen Klingen in Händen und war in leicht gehockter Haltung die zeigte das sie bereit zum Angriff war.

„Bist du wirklich so Töricht mich Verraten zu wollen Bellatrix Black, wo du doch die Konsequenzen kennst!" knurrte Harry mit glühenden Augen und sah mit einem gewissen Genuss wie eine der Gestalten sofort auf die Knie fiel und dann die anderen ebenfalls runter zog.

„Bitte mein Lord Black, sie wollten mich unbedingt begleiten, immerhin geht es bei allem auch mit um sie."

Ein leichten Grinsen schlich über sein Gesicht, wie beim ersten Treffen bereits genoss er es die vor Angst schwingende Stimme der ehemaligen Lestrange zu hören.

„Zeigt eure Gesichter, und seit froh das ihre keine Todesserroben tragt, denn sonst würde ich mit euren brennenden Leibern ein Mitternachtsfeuer veranstalten." hisste Harry und sah mit genuss wie alle vier heftig zusammen zuckten ehe sie ihre Kapuzen lüfteten.

Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson erkannte er auf Anhieb wieder, auch wenn es Jahre her war seit er sie das letzte mal sah, das unbekannte Mädchen war dann wohl auch Pansys jüngere Schwester, auf alle fälle sah man eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit.

„Sie an, Zabini und Parkinson." murmelte der schwarzhaarige und ging dabei langsam um die vier Knieenden herum.

„Nun, Berichte mir Bellatrix, gibt es etwas neues zu aus den Reihen des kleinen Tom?" fragte Harry schließlich in einem regelrechten Plauderton.

„Der Dunkle bereitet sich darauf vor das ehemalige Griechenland einzunehmen. Derzeit zieht er Truppen dafür zusammen." berichtete Bella mit mehr oder weniger ruhiger Stimme.

„Warum Griechenland, was hat er davon?"

„Das weiß ich nicht mein Lord Black, er hat niemandem eine Erklärung für dieses Ziel gegeben. Jedoch habe ich eine gewisse Vermutung."

Mit einem Handwink gab Harry der älteren zu verstehen das sie weiter reden sollte.

„Ich hege den Verdacht das dass eigentliche Ziel des Dunklen Italien ist, aber vor allem Rom. Die Christliche Kirche ist dem Dunklem mit den Jahren immer mehr ein Dorn im Auge geworden, vor allem seit die Templer wieder im Namen der Kirche ins Feld ziehen."

„Ich stimme deinen Vermutungen zu Bellatrix. Der Glaube an das Göttlich kann den einfachen Menschen Hoffnung und Kraft geben, selbst in dunkelster Stunden. Vielleicht sogar genug Kraft um Tom und seinen Truppen zu widerstehen und vielleicht zu schlagen." murmelte Harry am Ende hin bevor er sich wieder vor die vier Stellte und sie eingehend betrachtete.

„Sag mir Bellatrix, deine drei kleinen Grazien hier, du sagtest es ist nicht sicher für sie in den Reihen der Todesser. Würde es auffallen wenn sie nicht wieder kommen würden?" fragte er und sah dabei die drei jüngeren an.

„Ja ich fürchte es würde auffallen mein Lord Black, besonders dem jungen Draco."

„Wieso das Bellatrix, warum ausgerechnet dem blonden Frettchen?"

Deutlich sah Harry wie ein schnelles Grinsen über die Gesichter von Blaise und Pansy wanderte als sie sich an diese Sache während des Trimagischen Turniers erinnerten.

„Wegen mir mein Lord Black!" antwortete schließlich die jüngere Parkionson anstatt Bellatrix und sah dabei sehr beschämt zu Boden.

„Draco begehrt sie, doch aus den eindeutig falschen Gründen, und sein ganzes Verhalten ist eine einzige Schande für die Familie und den Stand den sie repräsentiert." führte Bella weiter aus und Harry nickte langsam.

„Als Kopf des Hauses Black kann ich so etwas nicht dulden, immerhin habe ich in meiner Position eine gewissen Verantwortung." erklärte der schwarzhaarige und ballte dabei seine linke Hand zur Faust.

Erst geschah nichts, dann jedoch drang ein unheimliches wirkendes dunkelrotes Leuchten zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

Als das Leuchten verblasste öffnete Harry seine Faust und offenbarte vier silberne Ringe deren Innenseite leicht rot am Glimmen war.

„Einen Ring für jede von euch. Am ehesten könnt ihr sie mit Portschlüsseln vergleichen, auch wenn sie nur so ähnlich funktionieren. Wenn eine von euch in Gefahr ist werdet ihr alle an einen sicheren Ort gebracht."

Jede der Vier Hexen nahm einen der Ringe an sich und zog ihn auf einen ihren Finger.

„Halte weiterhin deine Augen und Ohren offen Ballatrix. Einer meiner Boten wird immer in deiner nähe sein falls du eine Nachricht schicken musst."

„Ja mein Lord Black." sagte Bella, stand auf und verbeugte sich dann vor Harry, die anderen schlossen sich an ehe sie Apparierten.

„Jetzt nur zurück ins Dorf und ins Bett." murmelte der schwarzhaarige und sammelte seine Wölfe ein ehe er sich mit Kila auf den weg zum Waldrand machte.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Ginny betrat das Büro von Albus Dumbledore und sah sich verstohlen um, sie sollten zu einem bestimmen Zeitpunkt herkommen und war extra etwas früher da.

Der alte Zauberer war noch noch nicht da, eben so wenig wie Fawkes, das und das Fehlen von Portraits kamen der rothaarigen nur recht gerade.

Mit einem schnellen Zauber duplizierte sie alle Pergamente auf dem deutlich überladenen Schreibtisch und stopfte diese dann so schnell sie konnte in ihren mitgebrachten Rucksack.

Und das war auch gut so, denn kaum das sie ihren Rucksack wieder geschlossen hatte betrat Dumbledore den Raum.

„Ah Ginevra, schön das du schon da bist." begrüßte der alte Mann sie und setzte sich dabei hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Warum wollten sie mich sehen Direktor?" fragte Ginny und hoffte innerlich das ihre Geistigen Schilde stark genug waren.

„Es geht darum das mich eine Nachricht der Hochelfen erreicht hat in der sie um ein Treffen gebeten haben. Laut der Nachricht wollten sie uns über etwas wichtiges Informieren. Im Normalfall hätte ich Miss Granger geschickt, doch nach ihrem Verrat ist das natürlich keine Option. Doch ich denke das auch du meine Liebe Ginevra, dieser Aufgabe mehr als gewachsen bist." erklärte der Direktor mit bester Großvaterstimme und reichte der jüngeren dabei die entsprechende Nachricht.

„Ich verstehe Direktor, ich werde mich gleich per Besen auf denn Weg machen und diese Aufgabe zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen."

„Das weiß ich meine Liebe, auf die Familie Weasley konnte ich mich immer verlassen." sagte Dumbledore und entließ dann Ginny mit einem Handwink.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Harry wachte auf und sah als erstes Kila die neben seinem Bett auf einem sehr Hart aussehenden Stuhl sah.

„Gurten Morgen Meister Potter." begrüßte sie ihn mit einem lächeln.

Die Antwort des schwarzhaarigen bestand aus einem kaum zu verstehenden Murmeln während er sich erhob.

Kila half ihm beim Waschen und anschließend beim Anziehen, dann schickte er die Dämonin zu seiner Tochter und ging selbst zum Raum wo das Frühstück eingenommen wurde.

Calista war bereits anwesend und deutete ihm mit einem lächeln sich links neben sie zu setzten und hielt ihm dann direkt etwas zu trinken hin.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick! Deine Nacht war wieder zu lang und darunter leidet deine Stimmung, also trink bevor du uns alle anfängst an zu knurren." sagte die Dunkelelfin und der schwarzhaarige nahm das Getränk mit einem leisen murren entgegen.

Das Frühstück wurde eingenommen und alles wirkte sehr familiär, Ilais nahm danach Siana mit zum Unterricht in Runenmagie.

„Also Hermine, hole bitte alle deine Aufzeichnungen damit ich dich dann zu einer Bibliothek bringen kann in der du dich austoben kannst." sagte Harry dann nach einiger Zeit.

Die braunhaarige jauchzte auf und stürmte nachdem sie ihrem besten Freund um den Hals gefallen war davon während Harry sich an Calista wandte.

„Und, bereit für einen kleinen Informativen Ausflug?" fragte er.

„Ja schon, aber erwarte nicht das ich alleine gehe, eine Wache begleitet mich."

„Alles was ihr wünscht meine Königin." erwiderte er mit einer Verbeugung und bekam dafür einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Ginny landete mit ihrem Besen in einem recht großen Dorf mitten auf einem kleinen steinernen Platz und sah sich um, von allen Seiten wurde die rothaarige Hexe beobachtet.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte ein Hochgewachsener Elf in einer Art Ledernen Rüstung der auf sie zukam.

„Ginevra Wasley, ich bin auf Wunsch von Albus Dumbledore hier." erklärte sie und reichte dem Elf dabei die Nachricht die der Direktor vorher erhalten hatte.

„Folgen sie mir." sagte der Elf nachdem er sich die Nachricht angesehen hatte.

Ginny mochte die Hochelfen nicht, sie waren ihr immer zu hochnäsig, blasiert und hatten einfach zu viel macht.

Doch jetzt musste sie erst einmal mit diesen Elfen auskommen bis sie diese auf ihren rechten Platz verweisen konnte.

Der Hochelf führte sie zu eine Art Tempel, was auch klar war da sie von einem Rat aus drei Priestern regiert wurden.

Besagte Priester erwarteten Ginny auch bereits.

„Wir danken Albus Dumbledore das er so prompt jemanden zu uns geschickt hat, denn was wir den Magischen Menschen mitteilen zu haben ist zu wichtig als das es per Schriftverkehr erklärt werden kann." erklärte der älteste der drei Priester und auf einen Wink seinerseits wurde von zwei großen und vor allem Kräftigen Elfenmännern eine scheinbar Verletzte Gestalt herein geschleppt.

Die rothaarige stutzte und betrachtete die augenscheinlich Männliche Gestalt, sie sah bleiche, fast schon Graue Haut und pechschwarze Haare zwischen denen lange spitze Ohren zu sehen waren.

„Ein Elf, na und?" fragte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken und zuckte dann zusammen als alle Hochelfen die sie gehört hatten sie mehr als nur Verärgert ansahen.

„Dieser da..." spuckte der älteste Priester und zeigte dabei auf die Gestalt.

„Dieser da ist ein Dunkelelf. Wir dachten nicht das sie in diese Welt kommen würden, doch jetzt fanden wir diesen Späher."

„Und warum ist das so wichtig?" fragte Ginny.

„Die Dunkelelfen sind Wesen der Schatten und der Nacht. Sie haben keine Ehre und huldigen einer dunklen Gottheit. Außerdem rauben sie Kinder und junge Frauen, sie stellen für die ganze Welt eine Gefahr da und gehören rigoros ausgerottet."

Zum ende hin hatte der Priester sich regelrecht in Rage geredet.

„Ich werde Direktor Dumbledore davon berichten und er wird sicher richtig reagieren." sprach die jüngste Weasley.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Harry genoss den verdutzten Blick von Hermine und Calista als unter ihnen mit einem mal die Insel Belamy erschien.

„Willkommen auf Belamy, und dort hinten seht ihr Black Castle. Mit einer Bibliothek in der du dich austoben kannst Hermine." verkündete der Herr des Insel.

Während Hermine ihre Augen nicht von der sich nähernden Festung nehmen konnte, blickte die Königin der Dunkelelfen zu den Wäldern.

„Diese Bäume sind sehr hoch und dicht, auch sehen sie sehr Gesund aus. Aber ich möchte mir das erst noch genauer ansehen ehe ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffe." sagte Caliste zu Harry.

„Das ist kein Problem Calista, ich setzte dich und deine Leute am Waldrand ab und hole euch dann später wieder ab wenn du möchtest."

„Ja das wäre mir recht Harry."

Die Barke drehte wie von selbst ab und flog Richtung Waldgrenze während sie immer tiefer ging bis sie nur noch ein oder zwei Meter über dem Boden waren.

„Sei in einer Stunde wieder hier." sagte Caliste noch bevor sie mit ihren Wachen von Bord sprang und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Einige Minuten später setzte sie Barke im Innenhof von Black Castle auf wo Rothar bereits wartete.

„Willkommen zurück Meister Potter, alles war ruhig und wir haben mit den Ausbesserungen bereits begonnen." berichtete der Dämon und ignorierte dabei den starren Blick von Hermine.

„Hermine Granger, das ist Rothar. Er leitet die Krieger."

„Guten Tag." begrüßte Mine den Dämon schüchtern, der das mit einer leichten Verbeugung antwortete.

„Und ansonsten Rothar, haben sich alle gut eingewöhnt?" fragte Harry während er seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte legte und dann mehr oder weniger mit sich zog.

„Ja Meister, vor allem sind alle dankbar für die gute Unterkunft die ihr ihnen zugesagt habt."

„Ich weiß wie es ist wenn man wie ein Sklave auf engstem Raum gehalten wird, das ist nichts was ich irgendwem wünsche, vor allem nicht wenn wie hier genug Platz ist." erklärte Harry und führte die kleine Gruppe dann ins innere von Black Castle.

„Ja, hier sieht man wirklich das es der Familie Black gehört hat, aber wenigstens gibt es keine Portraits." kommentierte Hermine die Einrichtung als sie im Hauptwohnraum ankamen.

„Ja zum Glück, und das mit der Einrichtung gefällt mir sogar. Im alten Haus am Grimmauldplatz war das doch schon alles verfallen und kaum noch zu erkennen, hier hingegen sehen die Sachen noch alle sehr geschmackvoll aus. Genau richtig für einen Lord Black und dessen Freunde und Gäste."

Die braunhaarige sah ihren langjährigen Freund erst skeptisch an, dann jedoch zuckte sie mir den Schultern.

„Hast ja recht, warum sollte man so edle Sachen ablehnen."

Eine Menschliche Frau scheinbar mittleren alters betrat den Raum und verbeugte sich vor Harry.

„Willkommen Meister Potter, darf ich ihnen etwas bringen?" fragte sie.

„Dein Name war Selest oder?"

„Ja Meister."

Harry zeigte auf Hermine.

„Das ist meine langjährige Freundin Hermine, sie wird erst einmal hierbleiben um einige Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek zu erledigen. Ich möchte das du ihr zur Hand gehst und ihr hilfst." erklärte Harry und die Gestalt der Frau begann zu flimmern.

Aus der Menschlichen Frau wurde ein weibliches Wesen das zwar noch mehr oder weniger wie ein Mensch aussah, doch die Hart wurde Reptilien ähnlich und die Augen wurden Regenbogenfarben.

„Natürlich Meister, ich werde der jungen Lady helfen."

„Ach und Mine, vielleicht könntest du Rothar später auch noch helfen, er sagte das in die Mauern Magie eingewoben ist. Doch er kennt unsere Art Magie nicht, deswegen wäre es nett wenn du dir das mal ansehen könntest." sagte Harry danach an Hermine gewandt, welche auch sofort nickte.

„Sicher Harry, das ist kein Problem."

„Sehr schön, dann denke ich wir trinken jetzt noch eine Tasse Tee bevor ich zurück zum Waldrand fliege und Caliste wieder abhole." verkündete der schwarzhaarige und sofort waren Kila und Selest weg um Tee zu machen.

Auch Rothar hatte sich mehr oder weniger leise zurück gezogen, so waren Harry und Hermine alleine.

„Und, denkst du ich fange jetzt an so dekadent wie Malfoy zu werden?" fragte der Herr der Insel und lies sich wieder in dem hochlenigen gepolsterten Stuhl nieder auf dem er schon bei seinem letzten Besuch gesessen hatte, dabei versuchte er eine möglichst elegante Pose einzunehmen.

Mine lies das erst einmal Kichern ehe sie antwortete.

„Ein bisschen kann das nicht schaden, als Lord muss man etwas dekadent sein, das weiß ich inzwischen. Doch bitte, nicht zu sehr, denn das passt nicht wirklich zu dir."

Harry setzte sich etwas entspannter hin als auch schon der Tee gebracht wurde, sein Gesichtsausdruck hingegen wurde ernst.

„Eines noch Hermine, pass bitte auf in der Bibliothek. Vergiss nicht das sie der Familie Black gehört, also wirst du dort einiges finden was tief schwarze Magie beinhaltet. Bitte lass die Finger davon, ich möchte nicht das du dir selbst schadest."

„Danke für deine Worte Harry, ich werde von den wirklich schwarzen Werken die Finger lassen. Doch ich weiß schon seit längerem das auch dunkle Magie nützlich sein kann, auch wenn Dumbledore und alle anderen etwas deutlich anderes sagen."

„Wieder einmal zeigt sich das du die klügste Hexe bist die ich je kennen gelernt habe, und die ich meine beste Freundin nennen darf."

Hermine wurde rot, lächelte dabei aber.

Nach der Tasse Tee brachte Harry Hermine in die Bibliothek und kehrte dann zurück zur Barke im Hof, welche kaum das er und Kila wieder an Bord waren auch schon wieder Abhob.

Auf seinen mentalen Befehl hin kehrte die schwarze Barke wieder genau dort hin wo Calista zuvor von Bord gegangen war, nur das dort noch niemand war.

Die Katzendämonin brachte ihrem Meister einen gepolsterten Stuhl auf den er sich setzen konnte während sie warteten.

Dann mit einem mal kamen einige Schemen aus dem Wald gesprungen und landeten auf dem Vorderen Deck der Barke.

„Also ich muss zugeben dieser Wald ist sehr gesund, gesünder als der in dem wir jetzt Leben. Die Bäume sind Stark und gut gewachsen, und es gibt genug Tiere zum Jagen für uns ohne das wir Angst haben müssen das wir den Wald leer Jagen." kam es von einer recht begeistert wirkenden Calista.


End file.
